Eleanor Gilbert
by Louisaxo
Summary: Eleanor Gilbert, the youngest Gilbert child and sister to Elena and Jeremy. Things are changing and the arrival of Stefan and Damon Salvatore throws Eleanor. Eleanor, the reincarnation doppelganger of Alexandria Gilbert, a human that lived in Mystic Falls during the Civil War. How will the arrival of the Salvatore brothers affect her, and more, what does she know?
1. Chapter 1

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 1 - Pilot**

 _ **Hi guys! I've been reading a lot of these stories lately and I absolutely love them so I decided to write my own.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**_

 _ **Please R &R, but mostly, just enjoy!**_

" _Alexandria, what are you doing?" Her friend, Katherine, asked her._

" _Katherine, why must you always spoil my fun?" Alexandria Gilbert huffed._

" _You keep taking my time with Stefan away, Alexandria. I know you are my best friend but I want my time with Stefan and Damon." Katherine signed, resting her hands on her hips._

" _Katherine, you need to stop that. I am your friend and I support your decisions but I won't let you hurt Stefan, he is my best friend." Alexandria turned to look at Katherine, who was looking at herself in the mirror._

" _It's just fun, Alexandria, no rules remember?" Katherine smirked before taking off out of the bedroom._

...

 **Eleanor POV**

I shot up out of bed, raising my hand to my forehead, _why did I keep having these dreams?_

My train of thought was interrupted when my older sister, Elena, walked into my bedroom.

"You're still not up? We have to leave in thirty minutes for school?" Elena told me, putting her toothbrush back into her mouth.

"Ugh." I complained, laying back down and pulling a cushion over my head.

I heard Elena sigh, then I felt my bed dip besides me.

"Ellie, today will be better." She tried. I knew that it wouldn't be. It had been four months since our parents died and every morning since that day, I had woken up and said the exact same thing to myself.

"Why does it sound like you are trying to convince yourself?" I wondered, lifting my cushion from my face to look at Elena.

"Probably because I am. Now come on, Bonnie will be here to get us soon." Elena told me before standing and walking into our joint bathroom.

I was so tempted to go back to sleep, but I was _rudely_ interrupted when Jeremy started arguing with Elena. They had been getting into heated arguments more frequently recently, and I hated it. But deep down, I knew my sister was right, Jeremy was ruining his life with the amount and drugs and alcohol he was consuming.

Eventually, I dragged myself from my comfortable bed and into the shower. It took less than fifteen minutes for me to shower and get dressed. I grabbed my black satchel from my bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs, I was greeted by Elena and coffee in the kitchen.

"Morning, aunt Jenna." I said, leaning over to hug her aunt.

"Right, lunch money?" Jenna asked, reaching into her purse and pulling out a twenty.

"I'm okay." Elena said.

"Yeah, I'm good too." I said, patting my jacket pocket, where I knew I had forty dollars.

Jeremy walked past Jenna, a cup of coffee in his hand, taking the offered twenty dollars on his way past.

"Hey, don't you have a presentation this morning?" I wondered, looking at Jenna.

"Yes, I'm meeting with my thesis advisor... now." Jenna signed, looking at her watch and then reaching up to pull her hair from the bun it was in.

"Good luck!" I cheered for her, taking a sip from my coffee as Jenna rushed towards the door.

Soon enough, Elena and I heard Bonnie pull up outside and we said goodbye to Jeremy before we left the house.

"Hey, guys." Bonnie greeted us as we got into the car.

"Morning, Bon." I said, reaching into my bag to check I had remembered everything.

"You guys okay?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie had been worried about us, we knew she had.

"Fine, just wanting to get this day over and done with." Elena answered for the both of us, knowing we both felt the exact same way.

"You're sure you're ready for school, nobody would blame you if…" Elena cut Bonnie off.

"Bonnie, if we don't go back now, I'm not sure we ever will. Ellie and I just have to suck it up, so does Jeremy." Elena said and I nodded, agreeing with her.

"So, how are your psychic powers Bonnie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, my Grams keeps saying I'm a witch and I just keep thinking _'put the woman in a home already'_." Bonnie laughed, Elena and I laughed along with her.

"So, a witch, huh?" Elena raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Yeah from Salem, but then I started to think about it, I predicted Obama and then I predicted Heath Ledger and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resorts." Bonnie predicted.

I laughed, but both Bonnie and I noticed that Elena was off somewhere in a daze.

"Elena, back in the car." Bonnie said and Elena looked at her, shaking her head, as if to get rid of a thought.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena grimaced.

"It's okay, I find myself doing it all of the time." I said, reaching over to rest my hand on my sister's shoulder.

Soon enough, we found ourselves in the school corridor, waiting for our first lesson. Elena, Bonnie and I were talking amongst ourselves when we heard a loud voice.

 _Caroline._

"Elena! Ellie! Are you okay? Are they okay?" Caroline looked at Bonnie, not us, Elena and I exchanged a look.

"We're right here Caroline, and we're fine." I answered, accepting Caroline's hug when she reached out to embrace me. Elena did the same.

"Catch up with you guys later." Caroline said, walking off down the corridor, her heeled boots clattering as she walked.

Bonnie turned around to close her locker, and when she turned back around Matt Donovan was staring at us.

"Elena, Matt is staring." Bonnie muttered, ducking her head.

Elena and I looked up at the same time to see Matt shoot one more wistful look at Elena before he walked to class.

Elena sighed, reaching up to run her hand through her straight brunette hair.

"Elena, it's not your fault you don't feel the same way, he just needs time." I comforted my sister, wrapping her in a hug.

"I know." Elena murmured.

"Come on, let's go to class."

We turned around to see Bonnie staring at something. She was staring at the person who had just walked into the administration office. He had perfectly done sandy coloured hair, and he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Please be hot." Bonnie muttered to herself.

"Yeah all I see is back." Elena commented, laughing.

I furrowed my eyebrows, why did the person seem so familiar? I had never even met him before.

"Be back in a second." Elena said. I turned to see my sister follow my brother into the men's room.

"What's going on with Jeremy?" Bonnie wondered as she watched the new guy walk from the administration office, I couldn't see his face as he was wearing sunglasses.

"Jer has been doing more and more drugs, Elena and I are really worried about him." I said, her eyes following the familiar new guy. When he walked past us, he froze for a second when he saw me, but carried on walking before anyone noticed. Well, everyone but me.

' _Why did he freeze up?'_ I wondered.

Bonnie and I turned around to walk to class just in time so see Elena and the new guy bump into each other as she walked out of the bathroom.

"See, told you good things would happen to you two." Bonnie smiled at herself before walking off to her first lesson.

Maybe things would be good, but why did I recognise the new guy? And why do I trust him, I've never even met him.

…

Lunch came sooner than expected, something that I was thankful for. I hadn't been able to focus all day. Even though I was yet to have any classes with the new guy, I couldn't shake the feeling I had.

"Hey, sis." Elena said as she sat down at the bench opposite me.

"Hey, Lena." I muttered quietly, pushing around my pasta with my fork.

"How's your day been?" Elena wondered.

"So-so, how about yours, and who was the guy you were talking to this morning?" I asked, smiling knowingly.

"It's been good, and he said his name was Stefan." I froze, _Stefan_ , if Elena noticed my reaction she didn't say anything.

How was it possible, that I recognised the person and he had the same name, what was going on?

I was quiet for the remainder of lunch, Elena noticed, but I convinced her nothing was wrong.

I had biology after lunch. I walked to her locker to collect my book before walking towards my classroom.

I sat at my desk at the back of the room, alone like always. I was startled when the chair beside her scraped along the floor. I looked up to see the person I least expected to see, Stefan.

I squinted and furrowed my eyebrows as he sat down and took off his sunglasses.

Stefan turned around to talk, and smiled when he saw me looking at him quizzically.

"Hey, I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm Eleanor Gilbert, but my friends just call me Ellie." I ducked my head when I realised I was staring.

"Oh, you're Elena's sister?" Stefan asked, although he didn't sound surprised in the faintest.

"I'm sorry, I need to ask you something. And at the risk of sounding completely insane, have we met before?" I blurted out, Stefan's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh, uh, no, I don't think so." He replied.

"Oh, oh, okay." I nodded, expecting the situation to become awkward, but it didn't.

"So, are you coming to the party tonight?" I wondered, we still had some time before the class started.

"The one by the falls?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, you should come, my sister is going to be there." I added and he smiled.

"You like my sister, huh?" I asked forwardly. I couldn't help it, I felt like I had known him for years.

"Well…" Stefan said, raising his hand and using his thumb and index finger to show her 'how much' he liked my sister.

"How many classes do you have together?" I wondered.

"Um, three." He said.

I was about to ask another question when our biology teacher walked in. I sighed and reached for my biology textbook.

…

I was standing in my kitchen eating a bagel when my sister walked through the front door, she looked flustered.

"What's up?" I wondered, eating the last piece of my bagel.

"I bumped into Stefan again at the cemetery." Elena told me as she hung her bag over the stair bannister.

"The cemetery? Oh, how romantic." I joked, giggling.

"Hurry up and eat that, we need to get ready for the party." I said as Elena reached into the fridge.

"Stefan's gonna be there." I commented as I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

…

An hour and a half later, Elena, Bonnie and I arrived at the party at the falls. This party happened every year, as it was a back to school celebration kind of party.

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked as we walked towards the table where the drinks were.

"Um, she should be here soon if she isn't here now. She said seven." Elena replied, Caroline had called as we were leaving the house.

I reached for a cup.

"Remember, you're not drinking tons tonight." Elena mothered, resting one hand on her hip.

"I know, Elena, I was only going to have one." I rolled my eyes, pouring a bottle of beer into the cup.

"I'll find you in a bit, okay?" I directed her question towards Elena, who nodded.

"Be safe." I nodded before walking off into the crowd.

I smiled when I saw him walking through the entrance.

"Hey, stranger." I said, walking up to him.

"Hey, having a good time?" He wondered.

"I am, Elena is over there." I pointed towards where Elena was standing with Bonnie.

"Let's go, then." He smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder and leading me over to where Elena was. He paused, but only for a second to peer into my cup.

"You're sure you should be drinking?" He asked me, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm only having one, Stefan." I laughed, and he chuckled beside me.

As we got closer to Elena, we could hear her talking to Bonnie.

"…and okay, maybe he is a little pretty." Elena said, ducking her head.

"Who you talking about?" I asked as they got closer, grinning when Elena blushed after noticing Stefan.

"Um, uh, nobody." Elena said quickly, Bonnie was smirking besides her.

We talked amongst ourselves, until Caroline walked over to us.

"Hey, Stefan." She said, failing to notice the others. Elena stiffened and I grinned, I _knew_ my sister had a thing for Stefan.

"Hi, Caroline." Stefan said quietly. I also smiled at that, he found Caroline annoying too.

"How about you take Stefan to see the falls?" I suggested, directing my question at Elena.

Elena nodded slowly and smiled before leading Stefan away.

"She's crushing on him so badly." Bonnie commented, taking a sip of her drink.

"He is for her too." I sighed, I was so happy my sister was allowing herself to be happy again.

I ducked my head, my smile vanishing. I kept on getting the same thoughts, about Stefan and another man. A black haired, blue eyed man named Damon. I didn't know why I kept on getting the dreams and the flashbacks, I had never met Stefan before we saw each other in the hallway. How was it possible Stefan was here and alive? In all of the dreams I had been getting, everything looked like it belonged in a period drama, including Stefan and Damon.

"Something up?" Bonnie noticed me getting quiet.

"Yeah, no, well not really. I keep on having these weird dreams. But never mind, I'll talk to Elena about it." I brushed it off quickly, Bonnie just nodded.

"Do you think something will happen between them?" Bonnie wondered, looking over to where we could see Elena and Stefan talking on the bridge.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do, he likes her and she likes him. And by the looks of things, Matt looks like he thinks something will happen too." I pointed out, nodding towards where Matt Donovan was openly staring at Stefan and Elena.

"Matt just needs time." Bonnie commented, pulling the sides of her mouth into a thin smile.

A movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned my head and squinted my eyes to try and see better. There was a slight movement in the bushes near the entrance.

"I'll be back in a second." I said quietly, putting my drink down on the table and walking towards where I saw the movement.

I walked through the trees, trying my best to see through the darkness. Then I saw it, saw him. The words had left my mouth before I even thought about saying them.

"Damon." I said. I shook my head after I said it, _why would I say that?_

The figure turned, his hair and eyes were the exact same as the dreams I had been having.

"So, you remember." He said, his voice was the same too.

"I remember? What exactly is it that I'm remembering?" I asked, resting my hands on my hips, now I was glad I hadn't been drinking much.

"Why don't we go back to my house, it's not far, we can talk there?" He asked, reaching for my hand.

At first, I was confused. _How did they know each other?_

"We were friends?" I asked, putting my hand in his.

"Something like that."

…

"I'm sorry, I'm a what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

I was sitting in the living room of the boarding house with Damon Salvatore, who I now knew was Stefan's brother.

"A doppelgänger." Damon confirmed, reaching for a bottle of bourbon.

I raised my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. What Damon had just told me was _a lot_ to take in. I crossed my legs underneath me and fell back onto the couch I was sitting on.

 _Vampires? Doppelgängers? Witches? What was going on?_

"And Stefan?" I asked, not raising my hand from my eyes.

"Stefan does not know I'm here yet. Haven't seen him for fifteen years." Damon told her.

So, Stefan was one of them too, how could he not be, I remembered him from 1864.

Damon told me everything. Why I was remembering him and Stefan, about one of my ancestors. That's why he was at the party at the falls, he wanted to make sure that I was not the Alexandria Gilbert he knew back in 1864.

"And how exactly am I a doppelgänger? What about Elena?" I asked another question.

"I actually have no idea, it's a genetic fluke or something. As for Elena, that was Katherine. Katherine was another _friend_ of mine, she's in the tomb under Fells Church with Alexandria." Damon informed me.

"So, and correct me if I'm wrong. You and Stefan are the _actual_ Stefan and Damon Salvatore that were the original settlers here? And then I have a doppelgänger called Alexandria and Elena has a doppelgänger called Katherine?"

"Yep." Damon said, popping the 'p'.

"Right, does Elena know? About Stefan?" I wondered, had my sister known about this?

"I seriously doubt it. Stefan is back in Mystic Falls to live as a _human_. Elena will find out though, you did." He replied.

"I found out because you were _lurking_ in the woods, if I hadn't saw you I wouldn't know any of this."

"You don't seem afraid." Damon stated, confused.

"Well, that's because I'm not. If you were going to hurt me, you would have done it already." I commented, sitting up and looking at Damon.

"True." Damon contemplated my idea, cocking his head to one side.

"Don't try to act cute Damon, the look doesn't suit you." I told him and he frowned.

"But, seriously, you should be going. I need to _greet_ my brother when he gets back, any ideas?"

"Yeah, one. Don't kill one another. Stefan was my best friend back then, I'm sure I can find a piece of wood sharp enough to stab you with." I turned and smiled at him innocently.

I smiled and turned when the front door opened behind me to reveal Stefan.

"Ellie?" He asked, obviously confused as to why I was in his house so late.

"Stefan, have fun with my sister?" I smirked when he smiled and ducked his head.

"What are you doing here? Elena is looking for you?" He asked me, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Getting filled in, good to see you again, Stef." He was confused for a second before a look of realisation appeared on his face.

"You know?" He accused mildly, "how?"

"Guilty." Stefan froze when he heard Damon's voice.

"Damon." Stefan sighed, I put my hand on his shoulder. Even though I had only _met_ him a few days ago, I knew the bond we had all of those years ago, had been restored.

"Hello, Brother." Damon smirked and I rolled her eyes.

"Now I'm going, don't kill each other and don't argue. Stefan pick me up for school tomorrow, we need to catch up?" I asked and he nodded. Stefan hugged me tightly before I walked out of the house.

It didn't take me long to walk back home from the boarding house, but when I got there I was greeted by Elena and Jeremy. Jeremy looked terrible, his eyes were red and he had tear marks streaming down his face.

"Jer, what happened?" I cried, reaching for my brother, I embraced him tightly.

Jeremy didn't say anything so I looked to Elena for answers.

"Vicki Donovan was attacked in the woods, some kind of animal. We were so worried you were hurt too, why weren't you answering your phone?" Elena fumed, calming once she pulled me into a hug.

"I was with a friend." I brushed it off quickly, Elena pulled back to look at me.

"A _friend_?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a _friend_. He's a _relatively_ new friend." I turned to see Jeremy had disappeared upstairs.

"And who is this _relatively new friend_?"

"Damon Salvatore." I said, then winced when a look of confusion appeared on my sister's face. _Stefan hadn't told her about Damon._

"Damon _Salvatore_? As in Stefan Salvatore?" She asked me, confused.

"Yes, the very same. Damon said they don't get on and Stefan doesn't even know Damon is in town yet, so don't be mad at him." I asked her, knowing how my sister would react.

"How do you know the two of them?" Elena asked and I froze, _how was I supposed to explain?_

"Well, I have classes with Stefan and I met Damon at the party." I told her innocently, hoping she wouldn't notice I was lying to her.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Jeremy and then I'm going to bed, night." Elena said and I sighed, she hadn't saw through the lie.

Once Elena was upstairs I filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to heat.

 _Wait a second._

Vicki was attacked by an animal at the party? _Damon._

I quickly pulled my cell phone from my pocket and opened my contacts, dialling the number Damon had given me.

" _Hey, Ellie_." Damon said as he answered the call.

"Don't get cute with me Damon Salvatore, _what_ exactly did you do to Vicky Donovan?" I demanded quietly through my teeth, not wanting anyone to hear our conversation.

" _Oh, is that what that girls name was?_ " Damon asked offhandedly.

"Damon, you can't come into town and do this, that girl is my brothers friend." I told him, trying to keep my voice down.

" _Ellie, are you lecturing me? But you love me?_ " I could practically hear him pouting.

"Damon, you can't do this, so yes I am lecturing you. One more person hurt and I'm _never_ talking to you again. Why can't you be more like your brother?" I cried quietly, I heard Stefan laugh in the background.

" _Saint Stefan? What should I do then Ellie? Walk around acting human and wearing a while hat?"_ Damon asked incredulously.

"Damon, I expect none of those things from you. Hell, I'm not even mad at you for attacking Vicki Donovan because I _know_ you Damon. I'm not asking you to wear a white hat and call yourself a saint, I just want you to be _normal_ , be the Damon I knew back in 1864 and maybe I'll ' _love'_ you again." I tried, praying he was listening.

He was quiet for a few moments, I knew the line hadn't gone dead because I could hear Stefan in the background.

"Damon?" I said.

"Okay, Ellie. Goodnight." He said before the line went dead. I took the phone away from my ear and sighed, finishing my tea before heading up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 2 – The Night of the Comet**

 _ **Here's chapter 2, I really hope you like this one!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**_

 _ **Please R &R, but mostly, just enjoy!**_

" _Alexandria! Get back here!" Someone shouted, she slowed down and turned to see Damon Salvatore running after her._

" _I can't, Damon, can't you see that? She's toxic!" She yelled, pointing towards Katherine._

" _Ali…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say._

" _Damon, can you not see what she is doing to you, to your brother! She needs to be stopped!" Alexandria yelled again._

" _And how exactly are you planning on doing that, Alexandria?" A condescending voice was heard behind her, Alexandria turned slowly to see Katherine._

" _Oh, I don't know Katherine. A stake to the heart, I'm sure I could find some vervain somewhere, or maybe I should just tell my father what you are!" Alexandria shouted at her before turning on her heel and walking away from her, grabbing Stefan and Damon's hands on the way past. Alexandria's father was Johnathan Gilbert, the leader of the men who were fighting to eradicate the vampires._

" _I don't think so, Alexandria." Katherine mocked and suddenly she was in front of the three-people walking away from her._

 _Before Stefan and Damon would stop her, Katherine had her arms around Alexandria's neck and then 'snap', and she was gone._

…

 **Ellie POV**

I shot up in my bed, shaking. Is that how Alexandria died? _Why didn't Damon say anything?_ It took me a while to settle myself down before I climbed from my bed and into my closet to find something to wear for school, Stefan would be there soon.

Eventually, I settled on black skinny jeans and a plain white long-sleeved shirt. Once I had checked her hair and make-up in the mirror I grabbed my scarf and my bag and walked from my room, passing Elena's room on my way past. Elena was sitting in her window seat, smiling and writing in her diary.

"Morning, Lena." I said, putting my bag down and walking over to sit beside my sister.

"Good morning, are you with Bonnie and I this morning?" She wondered.

"No, I'm okay, I'll find my own way to school." I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't ask who was taking me to school.

Before Elena could say anything, Jenna walked into the room wearing black heels and a pretty purple dress.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" She wondered, looking in the mirror that hung on Elena's wall.

"Why, where are you going?" I asked.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference, what do you think, hair up or down?" She asked, pulling her hair up and then letting it fall back onto her shoulders.

"Up, down makes you look like a housewife." Elena smiled brightly, closing her diary and putting it back into her shelf.

"You're feisty today, I like it." Jenna commented as she walked out of the room.

"What's up with you today? I haven't seen you this happy in ages?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Feeling good, sis. Kinda' fly free, walking on sunshine kind of thing." Elena laughed, and I giggled.

"Where's Jeremy this early, did he leave?" Elena wondered as we walked past his room to go down the stairs.

"Well, he told Jenna he had wood-shop but that was a lie, so he's probably visiting Vicki." I told my sister as we walked into the kitchen. Even though Jenna had left, she'd left Elena and I coffee on the counter.

Elena picked up her cup and took a sip as a horn honked outside.

"That's Bonnie, you sure you're okay?" Elena asked me as she hugged me.

"I'm fine, go. I'll find you at lunch?" Elena nodded and walked out of the house, grabbing her coat on the way past.

It was nearly eight so he was bound to be here soon. I tidied up the house as I waited for him, putting books back on the bookcase and washing up the cup Elena had left on the counter. It was exactly eight when the door knocked.

"Hey, we need to hurry or we'll be late." Stefan hugged me quickly before leading me towards his car.

I rolled my eyes when I saw it.

"Really, Stefan? Be a little more ostentatious." I mocked, looking over the shiny red Porsche that was parked at the curb.

"Hey, you asked me to drive you, remember?" He reminded me, opening the passenger door for me.

"Ah, still a gentleman. Not quite the horse and carriage you used to do that for." I joked as I sat in the car.

"Definitely not." Stefan said from the drivers' seat, startling me. I hit his shoulder.

"No, you are not allowed to do that! You scared the life out of me, Stefan!" I cried, hitting his shoulder again when he laughed.

Stefan started the car and pulled away from my house.

"So, I'm sure you have questions, but so do I…" Stefan trailed off.

"You ask yours first, I'm sure I have more." I was sure, so Stefan asked the first question.

"How much do you remember?" He wondered.

"Well, I remember Johnathan Gilbert, and then I remember meeting you and Damon of course. Then Katherine showing up. Everything that she remembered, I do. It's like a trigger, some things I just know happened, and then some things are triggered. Like, when I saw you for the first time yesterday, I started getting these flashes of you and someone else, but now I know that was Damon. The rest ls put together with these dreams I've been having. Like, one dream is the four of us spending the day together, and then another is me with my mother and father. The dream I had last night was my death." I said the last part quietly.

Stefan stiffened, taking his focus of driving for one second.

"Hey, I know I'm not her, but…" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence.

"But that's the thing, Ellie, you are her. Exactly her. If I wasn't what I was there is no way I would believe it. You two are exactly the same." Stefan told me, reaching for my hand.

"See, that's why I'm confused. I might be _exactly_ like Alexandria, but Elena is _nothing_ like Katherine. Elena would never hurt me, let alone kill me like Katherine did. I really can't believe that sentence makes sense." I laughed.

"No, you're exactly right. Elena is like the polar opposite of Katherine, and Elena is nothing that Katherine was. The reason why I ' _loved'_ Katherine was because I was compelled, but I met your sister on my own, nobody was compelled it was just Elena and I." Stefan said quietly, awaiting my reaction.

"Oh, my god, you're in love with my sister." I said quietly, smiling giddily at him.

"Well I wouldn't…" Stefan was interrupted.

"Well, I would." I said quickly, not allowing Stefan to finish his sentence.

"Is that all of your questions?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"What did you tell Elena?" He asked quietly.

"I told her that I was with Damon last night, not realising that you hadn't told her about him. I'm sorry but I told her not to be mad at you. And _then_ she asked how I knew you and Damon. I just told her I knew you from school and I met Damon at the party. It was the easiest thing to say without lying too much. Did you talk about Vicki?" I asked him and he nodded.

"We had certain _words_ about it." He said cautiously, knowing I had asked them not to argue.

"You guys are incorrigible. And even though you weren't allowed to argue with him, I know you heard my _words_ with him last night." I said and Stefan laughed, remembering Damon's face when he realised I was chastising him.

"You done?" I asked and he nodded.

They finished Stefan's questions just in time. Stefan pulled into the quiet parking lot, which meant we were late.

"You know, I can imagine the rumours now, about something going on between you and I, especially when you and my sister are on…"

"Me and your sister aren't _'on'_ anything. And the rumours would probably haunt me for the rest of my life, you're like my sister." Stefan grimaced as he got out of the car. I followed him.

"We are so late." I said, walking towards the building at a faster pace.

"Ah, well. I'll see you in biology second period." Stefan called as he walked down the corridor in the opposite direction.

…

"How's your day?" I asked as I sat down at the lunch bench with Elena. She ignored me, she was reading. I put down my curly fries and waved her hand in front of Elena's face.

"Oh, sorry, what?" Elena asked, looking sorry that she'd been ignoring me.

"Nothing, I just asked you how your day was." I said, slapping Elena's hand away when she reached for one of my fries.

"Whatcha' reading?" I wondered, her eyes roaming the cover of the _very_ old book.

Elena smiled before picking up the book.

"This is a first edition version of the book." Elena said quietly, running her hand over the cover of the book lovingly.

"Stefan?" I asked, _he's such a sad romantic it's unreal_.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Elena's eyebrows pulled together and I realised she had messed up.

"Oh, well… he… he mentioned he loved reading so I just assumed. Where is he anyway?" I changed the subject quickly.

"No idea in the faintest. I spoke to him in class this morning and then I saw him when I was walking with Matt, but then he disappeared." Elena said sadly, and then I knew. She was falling for him too.

In a bid to cheer my sister up, I passed my box of curly fries over the table, taking my phone from my bag in the process.

 _ **To: Stefan**_

 _ **Where are you? What happened to my twenty questions at lunch time?**_

I put my phone down on the table, waiting for a response, it wasn't even a minute before my phone chimed.

 _ **From: Stefan**_

 _ **Dealing with Damon's mess, I'll meet you at the comet event tonight and tell you.**_

I sighed, knowing this had something to do with Vicki Donovan.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked, looking down to where my hand was lingering over my cell phone.

"Yeah everything's fine. What are you doing after school?" I asked my sister.

"Bonnie and Caroline want to go to the Grill I think. You could come?" She offered.

"No, I'm good. I think I'll just go home." I said. I smiled, glad that Elena had just given me the opportunity to see what Damon was _really_ up to.

"Do you want a ride home?" She asked, she still didn't know how I got to school this morning.

"No, I'm good, thanks though. I'll see you at home." I said as the bell rang. I collected my bag and took my phone from the table before walking in the direction of my lesson. I waited until my sister had gone into her classroom before I walked out of the exit. I opened my contacts and dialled the number for Damon.

" _Ellie, you still mad at me?"_ I could hear him pouting again.

"That depends." I said flippantly.

" _Depends on what?"_ He asked, Damon was always so curious.

"Depends on what you're doing right now and how you feel about coming to get me from school?" I asked, walking from school grounds when Damon said he would meet me.

…

Twenty minutes later, I was lying on a couch in the boarding house drawing room.

"Why are you doing this to your brother? And no lies Damon." I practically begged.

"I promised him and lifetime of misery, and that is what he will get." Damon replied offhandedly.

I rolled my eyes.

"But the whole thing with Vicki? She saw what you were and _then_ you left her alive, you do realise this could get Stefan _killed_ right? Remember him, your _brother_?" I cried, now I was pissed at Damon.

"I completely understand where you're coming from, Ellie. You want Stefan and I to be brothers, besties, but I really don't see that happening." Damon said like he didn't have any care in the world.

"Okay, let's think of it this way. How the hell do you think I would react if _you_ got Stefan killed?" I asked, and that question stumped Damon.

"I don't know, Ellie." Damon mumbled quietly.

"Then if you aren't going to do this for Stefan or for yourself, then you need to do this for me, because I swear to god I would never look at you again if Stefan was hurt because you couldn't swallow your pride." I cried, Damon looked at me confused.

" _Swallow my pride_?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, Damon. You need to do exactly that because one of these days that ego of yours is going to get someone killed. Do you ever think about why he did it? Why he forced you to change?" I asked him, watching him grimace at the thought of what happened.

"No, not really." He mumbled.

"Maybe it was because he had just lost _Katherine,_ or because he had just lost me, or Alexandria, however you want to look at it. Maybe he just didn't want to live without his brother. Damon, I know your brother and I know he would never do what he did without a _very_ good reason, so lighten up on destroying Stefan's life, please." I asked of him and he nodded.

Damon was about to speak when the doorbell rang, twice.

"Expecting someone?" I raised an eyebrow when he shrugged.

Before Damon could get to the door, it was pushed open and Elena walked inside.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up and walking towards her.

"Wait? What am I doing here, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home?" She was obviously confused.

"I was going to go home and then I decided to come here." I said quickly and she nodded.

"So, this is Damon?" Elena asked, nodding her head towards Damon who was now leaning against the doorframe.

Damon reached his hand out and shook Elena's, a gesture that shocked me.

"Um, is Stefan here?" Elena asked quietly, looking around the vast living room.

"No, I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon told her, leading her further into the living room. _What is he up to?_

"You know, I can see why my brothers so smitten, for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one." Damon commented suddenly and I turned my head towards him and glared.

"Damon, be quiet." I said quietly, knowing he would hear me but Elena wouldn't.

"The last one?" Elena asked and I sighed.

"Elena, don't listen to him. Come on, let's go." I reached for her arm and pulled Elena towards me.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon said suddenly, Elena and I turned to see Stefan standing in the doorway.

Stefan was standing there, rigid, he was glaring at his brother, and if looks could kill, Damon would be six feet under.

"Stefan, I know I should have called before, sorry." Elena apologised.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome here anytime. Isn't she Stefan?" Damon smirked, looking at his brother. _So much for the conversations Damon and I had since I found out_.

"Elena, let's get home. Jenna will be wondering where we are." I pushed Elena lightly towards the door. She smiled and bid Stefan goodbye before she walked out of the door.

"I'll be a second, Lena!" I called after her.

As soon as Elena was out of sight, I turned to Damon.

"You are such a fatalist bastard, I swear to god Damon. We spoke about this not fifteen minutes ago, for crying out loud!" I cried, trying to keep my voice as low as possible. I glared at Damon one more time before turning to Stefan.

"We'll be at the comet celebration by eight, meet us there, and talk to her then. I'll do my best too." I hugged him before following my sister out of the door.

"Where's my hug?" I heard Damon call as I slammed the door behind me.

…

Later that night Elena, Jenna and I were standing in the kitchen eating before the comet celebrations began.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena said as and put strawberry ice cream into a bowl.

"Ah, well at least it's an ex-girlfriend. You wait until you date a guy with mommy issues." Jenna told her, about to take a bite from her apple until she notices Jeremy walk through the door. She walked out of the kitchen to talk to him about disappearing when they were talking earlier.

"Elena, you have nothing to worry about here. The way Damon said it was intentional. I know all about the ex-girlfriend Damon was telling you about, and Stefan is not on the rebound, they broke up years ago." I told her, stealing her spoon and dipping it into her ice cream.

"Wait, how do you know?" She was confused.

"Stefan and I were talking about her, her name was Katherine, he was asking me the best way to tell you about her. I can promise you, Stefan is not on the rebound. Talk to him tonight, he feels the same about you as you do about him." I promised her.

"He does?" Elena grinned and I nodded, turning to put the ice cream back into the freezer.

"Yep." I said, walking out of the kitchen just in time to see Jenna throw an apple at Jeremy.

"Ow! Why would you do that?" Jeremy whined, pulling his sweatshirt hood down.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded, no discussion." Jenna threatened angrily.

"Parental authority, yeah I like it." Jeremy replied sarkily.

"Jeremy, don't be so damn rude." I told him as I passed him on the stairs.

…

Bonnie, Elena and I were walking around the town square handing out programs. Nearly the whole town was there and it wasn't even dusk yet.

"Would you like a program?" Bonnie asked an elderly couple who walked past them.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked Elena and she sighed.

"Actually, Stefan didn't call because he's meeting you here tonight." I admitted.

"And you know this how?" Elena asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I spoke to him before I left. He'll be here later. He wants to sort things through with you, Elena." I promised.

"But it doesn't matter, the timing is wrong, anyway." Elena said, handing out another program.

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena admitted.

"Elena, yes you are. You don't even know it yet. Stefan likes you and you like Stefan, what is the issue here?" I questioned.

"You're biased, you and Stefan have gotten close recently." Elena accused, wagging her finger in my face.

"We may have, but you're my sister and I just want what's best for you, I want you to be happy. I haven't seen you this happy in a really long time." I put my hand on Elena's shoulder and she smiled.

Soon enough, it was dark and everyone was there. People were walking around lighting candles and talking amongst each other.

Caroline walked over to Bonnie and offered her a candle and then Elena and I lit ours using Matt's already-lit candle.

"Thank you." I thanked him and then turned around, smiling when I saw Stefan in front of her. I put my hand on his arm and pulled him to the side to talk to him.

"You want to know what I've said to her?" I asked and be nodded.

"Well, I didn't have so say much, I knew she'd come around. I told her that her name was Katherine to start, and then I told her that Damon was exaggerating when he said you were on the rebound. Elena knows that you're not, so just talk to her, I'm sure it will work out." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you." He muttered walking over to Elena.

He put his candle in front of hers and she lit it. She was startled when she looked up and noticed it was Stefan.

"Hi." He said, Elena smiled.

"Hi." She replied.

Elena turned to look at Matt and then turned back to Stefan. For a second I thought she would walk away, but she didn't. They were talking amongst themselves about the comet and about what happened back at the boarding house.

"You know, you seem to spend a lot of your time apologising." Elena noticed and Stefan smiled.

"Well, I have a lot of things to apologise for." Stefan replied as he moved to stand next to her.

"What happened at my house yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?" Stefan assured Elena and she nodded.

"I know, Ellie explained a lot." Elena told him and he smiled.

"Whatever Damon said about Katherine, she doesn't matter to me anymore, I just thought you should know that." Stefan told her, looking at her and then back at the comet.

"But I get it, okay Stefan. We met, and then we talked, and it was epic, but then the sun came up and reality set in." Elena walked away, blowing out her candle in the process.

I ran after her, putting my hand on Stefan's shoulder on the way past. Eventually, I found Elena leaning against her car.

"What was that?" I asked, slightly irked with my sister.

"I can't, Ellie." Elena cried, I knew that walking away from Stefan was killing her.

"Shh, it's okay." I cooed as I pulled Elena into a tight embrace.

"What went wrong?" I asked when Elena had calmed down.

"Nothing did, and that's what's wrong with me. I can't find anything wrong with it which means I will find a way to destroy it if there was something between us." Elena sobbed.

"Elena, you would not. Why can't you see how he feels about you like I can, he's in love with you, Elena." I told my sister quietly.

Elena pulled away from me, furrowing her eyebrows, thrown by my admission.

"No, he, what? He can't be." Elena stuttered.

"But he is, and I know what just happened to you when you walked away, Elena. You can't walk away from it." I explained to her.

Elena just nodded. She wiped her tears away and reached into her bag for her car keys.

"Where are, you going?" I enquired.

"To find him, did he leave?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I think he went home. I'll be home by the time you get home waiting for the gossip." I smiled when Elena giggled and climbed into the car.

After a few hours of talking with Caroline and Bonnie, and then having a few _words_ with Jeremy, I asked Bonnie to give me a lift home. We went inside and watched a movie for a while until Bonnie had to leave, so I waited up for Elena. Three episodes of 'Jersey Shore' and two cups of tea later the front door finally opened, and Elena walked in. She put her keys onto the side and leant back against the door, smiling giddily.

"So, I take it things went well?" Elena was startled when I spoke.

"Extremely well." Elena said, taking off her boots and shoes and then getting underneath the blankets with me.

"So?" I pushed, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"No, not telling." Elena clammed up about what happened.

"You realise I can call him, right?" I threatened and Elena sighed.

"He used my own words against me. I said something back at the comet celebrations, and he turned them back on me. I told him what I would write in my diary about what I was feeling, and then he told me what he would write. Then I told him I was scared, I was scared to open up again in case my world came crashing down at my feet, and he understood. And then we…" Elena was interrupted by me squealing.

"You kissed!" I cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Yes." Elena whispered, shushing me so we wouldn't wake anyone up.

Elena and I watched the television together until the early hours of the morning, talking about what happened and I even told Elena more about Damon. We were both happy, we were just wondering how long our happiness would last.

 _ **There's chapter two for you guys, I'll be back soon with another chapter!**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 3 – Friday Night Bites**

 _ **Here's chapter 3 for y'all, I really hope you like this one because I loved writing this one!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**_

 _ **Please R &R, but mostly, just enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

Bonnie, Elena and I arrived at school early the next Friday morning. As we all climbed from Bonnie's car, Bonnie was trying to convince Elena of something and it was frustrating me.

"Look, I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie asked of Elena.

"Bonnie, what exactly are you saying? You were the one who told me to go for it?" Elena asked, confused why Bonnie was acting so strangely.

"What has Stefan done wrong, exactly?" I asked Bonnie when she didn't reply to Elena.

"No, it's stupid." Bonnie brushed if off, walking away towards the school.

Elena and I chased after her. Elena caught Bonnie's arm and spun her around to face us.

"What are you not telling us?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well, I accidentally touched Stefan and got a really bad feeling." Bonnie finally admitted, my eyebrows nearly shot off my forehead, _did she know what he was?_

"That's it?" Elena asked.

"Elena, it was bad-bad, I wasn't going to say anything, it doesn't matter anyway." Bonnie replied, tugging Elena towards the school.

I waved goodbye and watched as Bonnie pulled Elena towards the school. _Maybe Bonnie really was a witch?_ Both Bonnie and Stefan are supernatural entities, would they know about each other?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I heard his voice behind me and I smiled.

"Nothing." I brushed it off, not wanting to worry him.

Stefan didn't say anything, he just raised his eyebrows at my blatant lie.

"Okay, Bonnie was worrying about you and Elena this morning and she's stressing me out." I fumed, he pulled me into a hug.

"She's stressing you out? Saying what?" Stefan wondered.

"You saw her before? At the comet celebrations?" I enquired.

"Yeah, I was looking for Elena."

"She said she touched you or something, and then she got a bad feeling. I honestly have no idea what that means but, your girlfriends best friend doesn't like you which is a major issue." I said bluntly and Stefan laughed.

"Well, at least I've got my girlfriends sisters blessing." Stefan joked, ruffling my curly hair.

"Come on, let's go and find her." I suggested, walking towards where I'd seen Elena and Bonnie last.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan said as we approached them.

I laughed at Stefan quietly, now that he knew how Bonnie felt about him and Elena, he was still more of a gentleman than ever.

"Hey, I'm going to find Caroline, she's not answering her phone." Bonnie said before quickly walking off.

"I told you." I muttered to Stefan and he laughed, putting his arm around Elena.

"Well, she doesn't like me very much?" Stefan asked.

"No, Stefan, she just doesn't know you." Elena told him.

"How about this? Dinner tonight? Everyone's invited?" I suggested and Elena nodded.

"You free?" Elena asked, looking at Stefan who nodded.

"Okay, great. Our house, eight o'clock." Elena suggested and Stefan nodded again.

It wasn't thirty seconds before Stefan spun around on his heel mid-sentence. He caught the football that Tyler Lockwood had thrown easily, throwing it back with so much force it nearly knocked Tyler on his ass.

"How good was that throw? I didn't even know you played football?" Elena complemented Stefan. Stefan smirked and shared a look with me, he was the one who taught Alexandria how to play back then.

"Oh, yeah but I haven't played in years, it was a long time ago." Stefan brushed it off. Truth be told, I could remember Stefan being a great football player.

"You should try out for the team." Elena suggested, knowing he would get a spot.

"Did you not see Tyler and Matt's faces, they _know_ you can play and that intimidates them. Besides, Matt can't hate you forever because you're dating Elena." I commented and Elena scowled at me, she hated the situation between her and Matt.

"We'll see you later for lunch?" Elena asked.

"Yep, I will see you in biology period before that." I said, touching Stefan's shoulder on my way past. I turned around and saw Stefan and Elena walk into their history classroom hand in hand.

…

"Whatcha doing up here?" I asked Stefan as I walked up the bleacher steps.

"Observing, brooding, whatever you want to call it." He smiled, and looked over to where Elena was cheering.

He looked down at his ring.

"What's up with you today?" I wondered, putting my right hand on his left one.

"What makes you think there's something up?" Stefan asks.

"Brooding more than usual." I replied and he laughs.

Stefan continued to laugh as he looked over the football team practice.

"You're going to try out?" I speculated.

"I'm thinking about it; your sister thinks I should." Stefan told me and I laughed.

"Well, in that case, I think you should too. From what I remember, you were a good teacher." I commented and Stefan smiled.

"Okay, I'll do it." Stefan said, standing up and picking up his bag from the bench beside him.

"Right now?" I asked and he nodded.

"Break a leg, Stefan. I'll be up here cheering." I laughed as he walked down the metal steps to the field.

I watched as Stefan spoke to Tanner, and then Stefan put his thumbs up in my direction so I would know he got onto the team. I smiled and took out my phone as Stefan wondered off to find some gear. It didn't take him long and you could recognise him easily, even with all of the gear on. I looked from Stefan to Elena, who was looking at the blue Camaro that was in the parking lot.

"Stefan?" I called, knowing he would hear me. I turned to see him walking up the steps.

"What exactly is your brother up to?" I wondered, pointing in the direction of the car.

"With Caroline?" I then added when she climbed from the car.

"No idea, I haven't really spoken to him recently." Stefan uttered as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You gonna ask him?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, after I'm done here, wanna come?" He offered.

"As long as you give me a ride home and I'm back before Elena is. She's been really cagey about me and Damon hanging out, don't really know what's up with it." I informed Stefan and he nodded.

"Okay, meet me by my car in fifteen?" I nodded and packed up my stuff. He handed me his car keys and took off back to the field.

Slowly, I walked through the school and into the parking lot where Stefan's car was parked. I unlocked the car and got into the passenger seat, I silently thanked god Elena's cheer squad didn't end for another hour.

"Okay, let's go see what Damon is up to." Stefan said as he took the keys from my hand and started the engine.

"I'm sure I told you not to startle me again, and guess what you just did." I muttered and he laughed.

"Ah well. You should be used to it by now." Stefan commented, as he kept driving through town.

It wasn't long before Stefan drove into the garage attached to the boarding house.

"Remember, I haven't got long, Elena doesn't know I'm here." I said as I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

"I remember, and please mind my car. She's old." Stefan complained, his car was his pride and joy.

"Ah, nearly as old as you." I joked before I took off running into the house.

Of course, Stefan caught up to me _very_ quickly.

"He isn't here?" I asked, looking around the living room.

Stefan stood still for a moment before walking towards the stairs.

"He's in his room?"

"Nope, he's in mine, _again."_ Stefan said through his teeth, Damon had pissed him off even more.

We walked through Stefan's bedroom door to see Damon sitting at Stefan's desk, journal in hand.

"How were your try-outs?" Damon asked sarkily, taking his feet off Stefan's desk.

"Did you make the team?" He continued.

"Yes, Damon he did, but we're not here to talk about football. What the hell are you doing with Caroline Forbes?" I asked, getting slightly pissed off with Damon's attitude.

"Your journal is so interesting, Stefan. The way you just put your heart and soul onto the paper is… mesmerising." Damon mocked and Stefan rolled his eyes, running over at vampire speed to snatch the journal from Damon's hands.

"Going to ignore me, Damon?" I demanded.

"I'm not even _doing_ anything with Caroline Forbes." Damon said innocently, holding his hands up mockingly.

"Don't mock me or think me stupid Damon. I _know_ you remember, the girl had a scarf tied around her neck. Damon, Caroline Forbes is not a blood bag for you to feed on." I said, shocking Damon.

"She's my friend, Damon, and Elena's, and I promise you, if you hurt her or feed on her one more time we will _definitely_ have an issue. Stefan, can you take me home please?" I asked, looking at Stefan, trying to calm myself down.

"Of course, let's go." Stefan put his arm around my shoulder and lead me from the room and down the stairs, knowing how annoyed I was.

"I mean it, Stefan. I allowed him with Vicki but this needs to stop."

"I know." Stefan said quietly as he opened the passenger door of his car for me.

They made it back to mine just in time. Stefan and I hadn't been in the house for three minutes when the front door opened and Elena walked in, still wearing her cheerleading uniform. She looked at Stefan and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I said eight, right?" She asked confused.

"Yeah you did, but I thought Stefan and I could hang out for a while before Bonnie arrives, come and join us?" I asked my sister who nodded and walked up the stairs, saying she'd be back in a second.

"What are you going to do about Bonnie tonight?"

"Be nice?" Stefan suggested and I laughed.

"Well, obviously. Just be yourself and she will love you. Remember when Alexandria found out what Katherine was, it's so weird how I remember it when I wasn't even really there." I reminisced about the past.

"Do I remember? We didn't see Alexandria for three days and then she showed up at the door asking tons of questions. I'm still surprised you weren't scared of Damon and I when you realised what your dreams were about." Stefan admitted.

"Well, I knew the two of you wouldn't hurt me. Damon I know he wouldn't and I thought about it, but with you the thought never even crossed my mind. You were my best friend, Stefan. I know you can still feel the bond you and Alexandria shared, well that was passed to me. I can feel that, so technically you and I are best friends now." I said, using her index finger to point between myself and Stefan.

"Technically, we are already." Stefan laughed, reaching for the glass of water I had offered him.

"I would offer you something stronger, but all of the alcoholics live at your house." I joked and he laughed again.

"That, they do." Stefan agreed with her.

"What are you two talking about?" Elena enquired as she walked into the kitchen. She walked straight into Stefan's embrace and he held her tightly in greeting.

"You got on the team?" Elena looked up and asked him.

"Yep." Stefan confirmed and she leant up and kissed him.

"Knew you would." Elena said confidently, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Hey, did you see Caroline with Damon. Are they like, dating or something?" Elena wondered.

"I have no idea." Stefan said quickly and I nodded along with him.

…

The three of us hung around the house all afternoon, watching movies and chatting. It wasn't until Bonnie arrived that anyone got up from the couch. Bonnie arrived with two bags full of food.

She stopped when she saw Stefan in the kitchen, making a move to hide the bags.

"Oh, were busted, he knows I'm not cooking. He is well aware that I can't cook." Elena told Bonnie, reaching for one of the bags.

Bonnie looked uneasy whilst she unpacked the food onto the counter, and she continued to be uneasy for the whole night.

"Bonnie, tell Stefan about your family." Elena suggested.

"Mom and dad are divorced, mainly live with my Grams…" Bonnie started, only to be stopped by Elena.

"No, I mean about the witches."

Stefan raised his eyebrows and looked at Bonnie, trying to look as surprised as possible, even though he probably knew more about Bennett witches than Bonnie did.

"Well, I think it's really interesting. I'm not really well versed about it, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here." Stefan said, trying to make Bonnie feel more comfortable, Elena smiled too, noticing what he was doing.

"Well, my family came by way of Salem." Bonnie told him.

"Really, Salem witches?" Stefan smiled, trying to keep his surprise to a minimum.

I knew what he was thinking, Emily Bennett, the witch that was Katherine's handmaiden when Katherine was here back in 1864.

Stefan and Bonnie seemed to be getting on well, but their conversation was interrupted when the door knocked.

"You expecting someone?" I asked my sister.

"No, I'm not." Elena replied, moving to stand.

"I'll get it." I said quickly, moving towards the front door before anyone else could get there. I swung the front door open to reveal Damon and Caroline.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him, looking at the scarf that was _still_ around Caroline's neck.

"Hello, Ellie," Damon smirked, "not going to invite us in?"

"After our argument, earlier, I really don't think so." I said, moving to close the door.

"Ellie, don't be rude, what would your mother think?" Caroline said as she stepped into the house.

My jaw dropped at what Caroline had just said, what happened to the kind girl she had grown up with? Where did this attitude come from?

"Hey, Care. Hello Damon, why are you outside, come on in?" Elena offered and I groaned internally, knowing Elena just made a mistake. I knew Damon, we had a history, kind of, but what Damon was doing to Caroline was wrong.

"Let's all go into the living room, yeah? I'll put some tea on, Ellie come and help?" Elena asked, noticing the tension between Damon and I.

As soon as the pot was on the stove Elena started demanding answers.

"What the _hell_ is going on between you and Damon? I thought you were friends?" She demanded.

"Damon and I are friends, but it doesn't stop him from being the biggest dick in Mystic Falls." I complained, taking the pot from the stove when it started to whistle.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." I said, picking up the tray and walking into the living room. I put the tray on the coffee table before sitting down in the chair opposite Damon.

"I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you onto the team, did you see how pissed Tyler was?" Caroline chimed.

"No, Stefan has every right to be on the team, because unlike most of them he's actually _good_ at the sport, he just needed the extra push to join." I said, glaring at Caroline, still not happy about the flippant comment she made.

"You know, that's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go and get it yourself." Damon injected into the conversation. If anyone noticed the glare Stefan was sending him, they didn't mention it.

"Elena wasn't as lucky as Stefan today, but that was only because she missed summer camp, I actually have no idea how you will learn the routines in time, Elena." Caroline chastised Elena, _what was happening to Caroline?_

"She will, I will work with her." Bonnie added helpfully.

"You don't really seem like the cheerleader type, Elena?" Damon commented unhelpfully.

"Oh, well that's just 'cause her parents died, she's going through a phase, Elena used to be way more fun, and I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said without thinking.

Elena set her cup down on the table.

"Excuse me for a second." Elena jumped up and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"I swear to god, Caroline. What is wrong with you? That is the _second_ comment you have made about our parents' death since you walked through the door. If you are still here when I come back in here god help you." I threatened as I followed my sister into the kitchen. I knew that I was only sixteen years old, but Caroline was being out of order.

I found my sister leaning over the sink, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, shh it's okay." I cooed, hugging my sister tightly.

"Why does Caroline keep saying these things? What is she doing?" Elena cried quietly.

"I don't know, Elena. I kicked her out." I admitted.

"You did? Ellie you can't do that." Elena chastised half-heartedly, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Speaking of kicking people out, I'm going to see what's going on. I'll send Stefan to you." I said, taking a step away from my sister. I wasn't surprised in the slightest when I turned around and saw Stefan leaning against the doorframe.

I walked into the living room to see an apologetic-looking Caroline talking to Bonnie.

"Caroline, you need to understand that what you said was out of order…" I started, only to be interrupted.

"I know, I'm so sorry, you know how I am. I say things that I don't mean without even thinking about them. Is Elena okay?" Caroline asked way too quickly.

"She's okay, Stefan's with her. Why don't you help clean up?" I asked nicely, I needed to talk to Damon.

The two girls walked out of the room and I turned to look at a smug looking Damon.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" I sighed, sitting down on the couch besides Damon.

"I am enjoying a night with friends, Eleanor." Damon mocked.

"You know what I mean, Damon. After everything that I said earlier, and you ignore me anyway. You used to love me, or at least another version of me, why would you ignore what I'm saying Damon?" I cried quietly, trying to understand what Damon was doing.

"I did love you, Ellie, I still do. But this is all part of my plan." Damon informed me, leaning forwards and leaning his elbows against his knees.

"Plan? What plan?"

"I'm gonna get Alexandria back." Damon said before walking out of the living room and out the front door. I walked after him and locked it, not that it would matter anyway, Elena had invited him in.

After Elena, had spoken to Caroline, she was the next to go, followed by Bonnie. Stefan stayed for a while longer.

"I'm going to bed, night guys." Ellie said as she walked past Elena's room. Stefan and Elena were sitting on her bed, talking to each other quietly.

"Tonight, wasn't too bad, I had fun." Elena argued half-heartedly.

"Well that definitely makes one of us." Stefan replied as he lay down, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Okay, it was terrible." Elena laughed and leant over to kiss him.

"I really should get going." Stefan sighed as he sat up.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and Elena nodded, standing up to see him out.

…

"You're really going to do this?" I asked my sister on the way to the game.

"Yep, I'm quitting, cheerleading isn't me anymore, so."

"You meeting Stefan there?" I wondered and Elena nodded.

"He's playing tonight, of course I am." Elena laughed.

I laughed and looked out of the window, wondering how I had forgotten that.

"Let's go and find everyone, Bonnie is here somewhere with Caroline." Elena said as she put the car into park and got out.

Elena saw Bonnie straight away, but then she needed to find Caroline, and I needed to find Stefan.

I saw him walking towards me, wearing his jersey, ready to play.

"Hey, I…" he started.

"I need to talk to you, now." I interrupted him and pulled him away from the large crowd.

"What's up?" He asked when we reached far enough away.

"You need to do something about Damon. I will help, but I can't be everywhere at once. Elena told me about this weird dream she had about her and Damon, so you need to get your hands on some vervain for her to keep Damon out of her head." I said quickly.

"I am already one step ahead of you." Stefan told me, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small wooden box that contained a necklace.

"Great minds think alike huh?" I joked as Stefan put the box back into his pocket.

"Hey, you two." Elena said when she reached then.

"You look hot in your jersey, knew you would." Elena complemented Stefan as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, eww. I'm going to find Bonnie." I grimaced as I walked away, in search of the Bennett witch.

It wasn't long before the game was starting and everyone had arrived. I walked up to Elena, noticing that she had the necklace around her neck. Tanner was introducing the game, and some of their best players, obviously trying to intimidate the other team. Tanner was still talking when a fight broke out behind us. Elena took a step closer, only to notice it was Jeremy and Tyler.

"Ellie, its Jeremy." Elena shouted, tugging on my hand.

Stefan and some of the other players rushed over to stop the fight. Stefan got there first.

"He's down, that's enough." Stefan shouted, stopping Tyler from hitting Jeremy again, only for Tyler to retaliate by hitting Stefan, or _trying_ to.

Stefan turned just in time for his hand to be caught by a glass bottle Jeremy had thrown at Tyler. I noticed and rushed over, trying to conceal the quickly healing wound. Elena ran for Jeremy, pushing him against the side of the truck to stop him from going after Tyler.

"Elena! Stop okay! I'm fine!" Jeremy yelled.

"Yeah, Jeremy, you smell fine." Elena yelled back, I could smell the liquor from where I was standing.

"Elena, stop okay?" Jeremy cried as he pushed past her and through the crowd.

"Stefan, your hand." Elena rushed over, trying to grab Stefan's hand that had already healed.

"Hey, it's okay, it wasn't my blood. I'm fine okay."

"But I saw the glass…" Elena trailed off, I hated that I had to lie to her about it, and I knew Stefan did too.

"Look, it's almost kick off, we'll find you after?" I suggested to Stefan who kissed Elena's forehead before running off to prepare.

"I need to find Bonnie." Elena said, looking around for her best friend.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"You remember when she said she had that feeling about Stefan? I want to ask her about it." Elena stepped away from me when she spotted Bonnie in the crowd.

"No, no, no, Elena wait! Let's wait until after the game." I asked, trying to buy time.

"Okay, I just need to go to my car." Elena said, touching my shoulder before heading in the direction of the parking lot.

I was startled when I saw Elena running back over to me nearly ten minutes later.

"What happened?" I asked quickly, pulling my sister close.

"Damon, he tried to kiss me and then I hit him and he was being really strange." Elena said really quickly.

"Damon tried to kiss you?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

' _No, he tried to compel her and failed.'_ I thought, looking down at the necklace that was hanging around Elena's neck.

"Come on, I'll take you home, I'll call Stefan." I told her, wrapping my arm around Elena's shoulder and leading her away from the crowd. Once we got to Elena's car, Elena got into the drivers' side and I got into the passenger seat, pulling my phone from my pocket in the process.

" _You okay?"_ Stefan asked as he answered the call.

"Define okay, Damon's at the game. He just tried to kiss your girlfriend and she's a mess." I said quietly, hoping Elena wouldn't hear her as she drove the car away from the school.

" _I know he's here. The game was cancelled, something happened. Once I've changed I'll come over, but don't leave the door unlocked, I'll knock. I'll talk to Elena when I get there."_ Stefan said over the phone.

"Okay, see you soon." I said, ending the call.

"Stefan's coming over, the game was cancelled for some reason." I told Elena, who nodded and continued to drive the car.

Soon enough, we arrived home. I checked upstairs and Jeremy was passed out in bed and Jenna was working in her room. We didn't have to wait long before the door knocked quietly. Elena went to answer the door, kissing Stefan quickly in greeting before leading him into the kitchen.

"So, why was the game cancelled?" I asked as soon as he stepped over the kitchen threshold.

"Someone was killed, that animal that attacked Vicki Donovan attacked Tanner." Stefan told us girls, Elena's jaw dropped quickly, looking back at Stefan. He walked over and took her into his arms, kissing the side of her head.

'Damon did this?' I mouthed at Stefan.

Stefan just sighed and nodded.

 _ **And there's chapter three for you guys, I hope you liked it. As always please read and review, I love reading your opinions!**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 4 – Family Ties**

 _ **Here's chapter 4, I really hope you like this one!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**_

 _ **Please R &R, but mostly, just enjoy!**_

" _Hello, I am Katherine Pierce." The young brunette introduced herself to the youngest Gilbert._

" _I am Alexandria Gilbert, it's a pleasure." Alexandria Gilbert regarded the beautiful girl who had just come into town._

" _I am sorry, I do not mean to pry, but I could not help but notice you are alone here? Where are your family?" The dark-haired girl asked the newcomer._

" _Oh, they died, I am here alone looking for somewhere to stay." Katherine said. A look of deep sadness crossed her face and Alexandria smiled comfortingly._

" _I am so sorry to hear that, Miss Pierce, but I think I can help you with somewhere to stay." Alexandria smiled, leading the woman to her carriage._

 **Ellie POV**

I woke up the next morning slowly, I hadn't slept well because of the dreams I was _still_ having. I yawned and climbed from my bed slowly, stopping and grabbing onto my chest of drawers when I got dizzy. I showered and got dressed quickly, knowing Elena wanted help with the jewellery for the Heritage Project.

"Morning." I said as I entered the kitchen. Elena and Jenna were sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a jewellery box that I knew belonged to my mother.

"Still need help?" I asked, directing my question at Elena, as I reached for the coffee pot and a cup.

"No, I got everything I think, thanks for coming with me to the deposit box though." Elena walked by me, ruffling my hair on the way past.

"How much do you think this would get on eBay?" Jeremy asked, reaching into a box and taking out our father's pocket watch. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not going to find out, Jer." Elena sighed, taking the watch from Jeremy's hand and putting it back in the box.

"I wasn't…" Jeremy trailed off, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Suddenly, the door knocked. Elena smiled knowingly before standing up to answer the door.

"Hi." I heard her say.

"Who is that?" Jenna wondered, cleaning away some plates that were on the counter.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's Stefan." I replied, going to help her put away the crockery and cutlery.

"Well, I'm going to have to agree with you given they've vanished upstairs." Jenna laughed as she hung the dishtowel over the hook.

I smiled before walking up the stairs to my room, I needed to sort out my dress for the Founder's party. I walked past Elena's room. Elena was laying on her back and Stefan was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face changing.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked between them.

' _You okay?'_ I mouthed and he nodded. I smiled wryly before walking away to my bedroom.

I had bought a new dress for the party, it was a black jersey dress with long sleeves. I sorted my outfit and worked on some homework before I headed back downstairs. Elena and Stefan were sitting together in the living room.

"Where are Jeremy and Jenna?" I asked them, looking in the kitchen.

"They went to the grille for food." Elena said, not taking her eyes from the television.

I frowned.

"Why didn't they ask? I'm so hungry and nobody in this house can cook." I whined, sitting down on the chair heavily.

"Um, I actually beg to differ." Stefan said, and I rolled my eyes.

"You can… why… oh shush." I turned in the armchair so that my legs hung over the arm of the chair.

"How do you look in a suit?" Elena asked Stefan suddenly. I smiled, I knew where she was going with this.

"I can pull one off, why?" He wondered.

"Will you be my date for the Founder's party? I know it's bad but there was this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom so…" Elena trailed off.

"They still do that?" Stefan wondered and he froze, realising what he'd said.

"Have you been before?" Elena asked confused.

"Uh, no. The Salvatore's aren't invited anymore. But, I would love to accompany you, Miss Gilbert." Elena grinned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The pleasure will be all mine, Mr Salvatore." Elena said as she reached up to kiss him.

"You two are sickeningly cute." I laughed as I stood up and walked into the kitchen in search of food.

I reached into the cupboard and started to pull out ingredients for a pasta Bolognese, but I had to stop when my phone started to ring. I rolled my eyes when I saw the caller ID.

 _ **DAMON**_

"How can I help you, Damon?" I asked flippantly. We hadn't spoken since he walked out of the house after the dinner party.

" _Ellie, are you really still mad at me?"_ Damon whined childishly.

"Damon, I am always mad at you. To what do I owe the pleasure for this call?" I asked him petulantly.

" _Are you at home?"_ He asked.

"Yes, why?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

" _Is Stefan there?"_ He asked another question and I furrowed my eyebrows further.

" _I want to know if he's going to the Founder's party, didn't get time to ask him this morning before a letter opener slipped out of my hand_." Damon said offhandedly.

"What do you mean, slipped? Damon what did you do?" I sighed, _would he ever change?_

" _Well, Stefan may or may not have a tiny scratch, depends how many helpless little animals he's eaten recently."_

"Damon, I asked you guys not to fight." I said, my annoyance evident in my tone.

" _Hey, he started it."_ Damon whined immaturely.

"I'm sure he did, Damon." I sighed, looking into the living room where Elena and Stefan were still sitting together.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" I asked him, putting pasta into boiling water.

" _Actually, no. Are you going to the Founder's party tomorrow_?" He wondered. I put the pasta onto the burner and walked back into the living room, the phone up to my ear.

"I am, why are you bored with Caroline?" I asked him childishly, sitting down in the chair I was sitting in previously.

" _Princess, just answer the question_." Damon all but demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I am going, I was going with Elena but she's going with Stefan. Why are you offering?"

" _Well…_ " Damon started to speak but Elena spoke at the same time, I took the phone away from my ear to listen.

"You're coming with us, don't even think about it, Eleanor Gilbert." Elena said, using her best sisterly tone.

"Actually, Damon. Elena asked me to go with her and Stefan. I'll see you there." I said and I could practically hear him rolling his eyes before he ended the call.

"I don't get it, what is your deal with Damon?" I asked her.

"I don't have a deal with him, I just don't like the way he deals with things, and he tried to _kiss_ me remember?" Elena sighed, Stefan reached up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Really wish I could have seen that slap." I said wistfully, imagining Damon's shocked face when his compulsion didn't work.

Elena reached for the television remote, evidently not noticing my wistful look. She switched the current channel to the news, it was still the same headline.

' _ **MURDER CULPRIT CAUGHT. ALL IS WELL IN MYSTIC FALLS'**_

Stefan and I exchanged a look, unbeknownst to Elena who continued to listen to Logan Fell speak about the mountain lion they caught. But the real culprit hadn't been caught, and even though Damon is who he is, he can't keep on killing people.

…

It was late afternoon and I was on my way to the boarding house with Stefan. Elena had been invited to lunch with Caroline and Bonnie so I was going to see Damon.

When Stefan and I walked through the front door Damon had Zach against the wall, his hands around his neck.

"What is going on in here?" Stefan shouted, rushing to help Zach.

"We're having a family moment, Stefan." Damon replied, tightening his grip on Zach's neck.

Damon turned to face Stefan and me, dropping Zach to the floor in the process. Damon chuckled as he patted Zach on the back and walked out of the room. I ran to Zach immediately to help him, but he pushed me away, causing me to stagger backwards, luckily Stefan caught me before I unceremoniously hit the floor.

"You okay?" I asked Zach once I had found my footing.

"No," he pushed Stefan away too, "I'm not and nether are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach asked, looking in the direction Damon had just walked off in.

"I see it. Alright Zach, I see it." Stefan nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach cried, making a move to stand.

"He can't Zach." I answered Zach's question.

"What? What do you mean he can't?" Zach asked confused.

"It would take human blood to stop him, It's the only way, and I can't do that." Stefan told Zach, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

"No, you can fight him. You have vervain to Elena, have you got any more?" I asked Stefan, crossing my arms across my chest.

"No, I gave Elena all I had, which was very little."

"Where can we get some?" I wondered, moving to sit in one of the armchairs in the living room.

"We can't, vervain hadn't grown here since 1865, Damon saw to that." Stefan told me and I nodded.

"Actually…" Zach started, walking from the room. I looked at Stefan and he shrugged following Zach from the room. I sighed and followed. Zach lead us through the house and down into the basement, he opened the door and stepped aside so Stefan and I could walk in.

Vervain. The only way to poison a vampire, and it was growing in the basement.

"You've been growing it?" Stefan didn't look away from the plant.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if I knew I was growing it." Zach sighed.

"Then why are you telling us?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Because I trust you to use it properly, to use it to get rid of him." Zach said before he walked back into the house, leaving Stefan and I in the basement.

"So, what now?" I wondered.

"Now, I take you home." Stefan replied, ushering me out of the basement.

"What? Why?"

"Because the less you know the better, I will be the one that gets the blame if he retaliates. I don't want him hurting you or Elena." Stefan told me, putting his hand on my arm and leading me towards the door.

 _He's right._ I didn't want to know what Damon was planning, or I didn't want to know how Stefan was planning on getting rid of him. Suddenly, I stopped, pulling Stefan to a stop beside me.

"You're not going to kill him, right?" I asked quietly.

"No, I'm not going to kill him." Stefan promised and I nodded, following him over to the car.

…

When I got home, I said goodbye to Stefan before he left. As I was walking towards the house, I saw Tyler Lockwood about to knock my front door.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" I asked, walking up the porch steps.

"My mom sent me, she asked me to come over and get the jewellery for the heritage thing." He replied as I reached for my house keys.

"Elena, Tyler's here." I called as I entered the house. I shot Jeremy a warning look as he came stomping down the stairs.

"Here it is, please be careful." Elena asked slowly as she handed over our mother's jewellery box.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy added unhelpfully.

"Hey, guys. Cool it down." I said, wrapping my hand around Jeremy's wrist and pulling him into the kitchen.

"Tell your mom I'll see her tonight?" I heard Elena ask Tyler before she closed the door.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bonnie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Bonnie." I said, sitting down on the chair beside hers.

"Hey, I'm helping Elena prepare for her date, wanna help?" She asked, sorting through the small collection of nail polish that was on the table.

"Of course." I replied, reaching for a shade and unscrewing the cap.

"So, _Delicate Flower_ or _Naughty Vixen_?" Bonnie asked Elena as she walked into the kitchen.

"Um, can we mix them?" Elena wondered sitting down, I laughed.

"Aw, look how excited she is." Bonnie teased, nudging my arm. My sister glared at us.

"Yes, I am, but by all means don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked through the door." Elena said accusingly, looking at Bonnie.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, it will ruin your night." Bonnie brushed it off and continued to sort out nail polish.

"Bonnie, what is it?" I asked, intrigued.

"Okay, but you're not allowed to tell anyone, either of you, Caroline would kill me if it gets back to Damon that I squealed." Bonnie asked, looking between the two of us. I nodded, wanting to hear what Damon had been stirring.

"Apparently, Stefan has an interesting back story." Bonnie started.

I stopped painting my nails with the polish I had chosen, knowing Katherine was about to come up in conversation.

"Bonnie, if the word Katherine is about to leave your mouth I suggest you stop, please." I asked, putting the nail polish back in the box.

"No, don't listen to her. I want to know." Elena pushed.

"Elena, I already told you _everything_ you need to know about her, why are you going to listen to Damon?" I asked her calmly.

"Actually, it was Caroline…" Bonnie started.

"I don't mean to rain on Caroline's parade, but what she's told you isn't true." I said.

"And how do you know what?" Elena asked, obviously frustrated.

"Because I know Stefan." I said shortly before getting up and leaving the room. I walked up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me. I took my cell phone from my beside table and dialled the number for the Salvatore house.

" _Hello?"_

"Damon, are you kidding me?" I whined.

" _Am I kidding you about what?"_ He asked, he was actually confused.

"Whatever you've told Caroline about Katherine, why can't you leave Stefan and Elena alone? I want my sister to be happy, Damon."

" _I told Caroline something about Katherine in pure confidence."_ Damon said petulantly.

 _"_ No, you told Caroline something about Caroline in 'pure confidence' knowing she would tell Bonnie, who would tell Elena." I said shortly and Damon went quiet.

" _What did Bonnie say?"_ I heard Stefan ask over the phone, Damon must have it on loudspeaker.

"Bonnie didn't say anything. I stopped her by telling Elena that I told her everything about Katherine she needs to know, so Damon your petty plan failed massively." I said, knowing he would hear me.

 _"Thanks, Ellie. Tell Elena I'll be there to get you guys at seven?" Stefan asked._

"Of course." I said before ending the call.

 _What was Damon doing?_

…

Later on that evening, I was ready to go. I had curled my hair and put on my dress. Now I was waiting on Elena.

"You ready yet?" I asked as I walked through her bedroom door. I sighed and rolled my eyes when I saw she was _still_ wearing yoga pants and a tank top.

Elena shook her hand in my direction, silently telling me to shush. I nodded and walked into the bathroom to use the mirror when I realised she was on the phone.

"What do you mean? It is?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

' _What?'_ I mouthed and she shook her head.

"You're sure? Because I saw it. Let me check, I will find it and bring it for you." Elena said as she got up from her bed angrily, ending the call in the process, and walking into Jeremy's room.

"The watch, where is it?" Elena cried, knocking Jeremy's headphones from his head. I laughed silently when he complained.

"What watch?" He asked, trying to unwrap the headphone wires from around his head.

"Mrs Lockwood called, dad's watch is missing from the box, I want it, now." Elena said, putting out her hand for the watch.

Jeremy sighed and stood up.

"You know, this watch is supposed to be handed down to the first-born son. That's me, remember, that watch is _mine_." Jeremy stated, slamming the watch into Elena's hand.

"The watch is still yours Jeremy, Mom promised Mrs Lockwood, what do you expect Elena to do?" I asked my brother who glared at me.

"I want her to take it and get out." Elena sighed, clutching the watch in her hand before walking from the room.

…

Stefan arrived at exactly eight, Elena was driving as Stefan was having car issues, it wouldn't start.

We got to the Lockwood's quickly, managing to get a space to park before it got too crowded.

We walked up to the house, I laughed at Stefan's look of relief when Mayor Lockwood invited him in without things getting awkward.

"I'm going to find Damon, I'll find you guys later." I said, walking through the house and into the garden.

I found him brooding by the bar, glaring at Stefan.

"What are you brooding about?" I asked, reaching for a drink.

"I'm not _brooding_ about anything." He replied too quickly.

"Right. Where's your date?" I asked, looking around the room for Caroline.

"Oh, she's here somewhere." Damon replied, not really caring.

"Why is she your date? Couldn't pluck up the courage to ask me?" I joked, taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, I could easily dump Caroline." Damon said carelessly.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's mean." I said, poking his chest.

"I'm going to find Stefan and Elena." I said, putting the glass down and turning on my heel.

"Ooh, I'll come, how fun." Damon said, his sarcasm evident in his tone.

"You can come with me ask long as you behave yourself." I chided him.

"Whatever you say, Ellie." He said, following me.

Caroline caught up with us as we were about to leave the room. Damon rolled his eyes and smiled at her, his displeasure evident.

The three of us found Elena and Stefan by our parents' possessions.

"And look, the original guest registry." I gritted my teeth, knowing there would be names she recognised, even Alexandria.

"Look at all of the familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Major Benjamin Lockwood, wait? Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore? Alexandria Gilbert is even on here?" Elena questioned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Oh, the original Salvatore brothers." Damon started and I rolled my eyes, already knowing where this was going.

"Our ancestors, it's a tragic story, actually." Damon continued, smirking.

"Damon, if I wanted a history lesson I would look at the archives." I said shortly, not wanting him to upset my sister any more than he already had.

"Well, I'm bored, and Damon won't dance with me, Elena can I borrow your date?" Caroline asked boldly.

Elena's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh, well that's up to Stefan." Elena said finally.

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer." Caroline stated, reaching for Stefan's arm and pulling him away from Elena. He sent me a look on the way past, making sure I kept Damon in check.

"I wanted to apologise to you for being a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. My therapist said I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon said as soon as Stefan had left the room, _what was Damon planning on telling Elena?_

"For what?" Elena asked, inquisitive as ever.

"No, let's not talk about it, let's just say the Salvatore men in the family have been cursed with sibling rivalry." Damon said, spurring Elena to ask more questions.

"And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers, right?" I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, I'm done here, I'm going to rescue Stefan." I glared at Damon and he blanched back before I left the room.

I found Stefan and Caroline outside, he was talking to her and she was drinking champagne.

"Hey." I said, walking over to them.

"How was your dance?" I asked Caroline and she said it was great.

"I'm going to see if I can find Matt." Caroline announced before she teetered off in her heels.

"Got another dance, just for old times sakes?" I asked and Stefan laughed.

We were dancing when he asked his first question, I knew he would.

"I thought you were watching Damon?" He asked.

"He was annoying me. Seriously, between you and him, I can't keep up with it. It's like a pissing contest between the two of you." I sighed, leaning my forehead against his shoulder.

"Why was he annoying you?" Stefan asked, avoiding the part of my rant about him and his brother.

"He started to get all sarky, well he _continued_ to be his normal annoying self." I laughed.

I stopped dancing when I saw Elena and Damon. Elena looked flustered and I rolled my eyes, knowing Damon had annoyed her too.

"What did we miss?" Damon asked as he approached us.

"Caroline went to find Matt, we were just talking, and dancing." I said, reaching for another drink.

"Drink Damon?" Stefan offered and I hid my frown, knowing he was up to something.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked and Stefan smiled, reaching for her hand.

"Absolutely." He said, leading her towards the centre of the dance floor.

"They are undeniably adorable." I said, laughing when Damon grimaced.

Damon and I talked for a while, and then I went to find Bonnie. When I went back, Elena and Stefan were still dancing, and Damon was smirking near the bar.

"What do you look so happy about?" I queried.

Damon smirked and raised his drink in the direction of Elena and Stefan.

"Planting seeds of doubt." Damon muttered before strolling away.

I looked at Stefan and Elena once more. It was evident that they were arguing. It wasn't thirty seconds before Elena walked away, heading straight towards the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Stefan. He shook his head and walked away. I sighed and followed him down to the lake.

"Stefan?" I asked quietly once she stopped.

He didn't answer, he just continued to stare out at the lake.

"Ignore Damon, it's like I said, pissing contest." He chuckled and turned around.

"He's driving a wedge between Elena and I, she keeps asking questions and she's doubting me."

I sighed, realising what Damon meant when he said ' _planting seeds of doubt'._

"Damon's trying to irritate you, don't let him." I reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well when he's driving me and my girlfriend apart, that's much more difficult than it sounds." Stefan chuckled without humour.

"I'm sorry, I take it all back, you were right about Damon." Stefan and I turned to see Elena, I hadn't even heard her approach.

"What, what did he do?" Stefan asked her.

"There are bruises all over Caroline, bite marks and he has her messed up in the head." Stefan nodded and I looked down, trying to hide my lack of surprise.

"You don't look surprised, neither do you." Elena accused, looking between the two of us.

"Um, I'm handling it." Stefan started.

"Handling it? You ought to be having him arrested." Elena pulled her hand away when I reached for it.

"It's not that easy, Elena." I said quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation slightly.

"What? Of course, it is." Elena replied incredulously.

"Elena, there are things that you don't know, things that I want to tell you but I can't. And I may never be able to tell you, but you need to trust that I'll handle Damon." Stefan pleaded.

"Trust is earned, Stefan." Elena said shortly.

I looked up and noticed Damon pulling Caroline down the garden steps, Stefan must have noticed it too.

"Come on, it's late. Will you take me home?" I asked Elena and she nodded, not saying anything before walking away.

"Whatever your planning be careful." I said to Stefan before following my sister.

…

Later that night, Elena was lying in her bed, a cushion in her arms. She hated what was happening with Stefan.

"You okay?" I asked as I walked into her room, a hot cup of tea in hand.

Elena shook her head and continued to stare at the wall.

"Oh, Elena. It will be okay, I promise." I promised her, sitting on the bed beside her. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. I reached for my phone when it started to vibrate.

"Everything okay?" It was the first question I asked him.

" _Yes, Damon's been… taken care of_." Stefan said quietly.

"What do you mean, _taken care of?_ " I asked, confused.

" _I needed to stop him, Ellie. He's in the basement with enough vervain in his system to keep him there until he starts to desiccate. It's the only thing that I could do to keep Elena safe, to keep you safe and to keep this town safe_." He said quietly, I knew he was upset it had come to this.

"Stefan, this was Damon's choice. And as much as I feel love for him, I can't blame you for what you did tonight." I said, I could hear him sigh.

" _Is she okay_?" Stefan asked quietly, I knew he was talking about Elena.

"She's sleeping, I'm with her. I'm sure she hates this just as much as you do. I'll get her to call you tomorrow." I said, moving Elena's hair out of her face.

" _Okay, thanks for your help, Ellie_." He thanked me quietly.

I smiled before ending the call, hoping that he was doing the right thing with Damon.

 _ **So, there it is, chapter four! I hope you liked it, please leave a review if you have the time,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 5 – You're Undead to Me**

 _ **Here's chapter 5, I really hope you like this one!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any franchises I mention in this fiction,**_

 _ **Please R &R, but mostly, just enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

I walked into the boarding house the next morning, slamming the door behind me. I had told Elena I was going to a friend's house for a science project, and I would meet her at school.

"You're here early." I heard Stefan say from behind me. I turned to see him walk out of the basement.

"How is he?" I asked, taking a step towards the basement.

"He's asleep, and before you take another step you're not going down there." Stefan said warningly, picking up his school bag from by the couch.

"What, Why?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Because even though he's on vervain, he can still attack people, I've asked Zach to keep out of there too, so it's not just you." Stefan replied, sitting down and putting on his shoes, preparing to leave for school.

"Right." I said, shooting one more wistful look at the basement.

"You're going to school?" Zach asked shocked as he walked into the living room.

"Of course, I came back to this town to start a life, I'm not going to let Damon stop me from living it. Want a ride to school?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let's get going then." I shot Zach a quick smile before I followed Stefan out of the front door.

"So, what now?" I asked as Stefan reversed out of the drive.

"Now, we keep Damon locked down there until he starts to mummify, and then I will put him in the family crypt and re-evaluate this situation in fifty years." He told me quietly.

"Fifty years?" I breathed, the shock was most likely evident in my tone.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch him be a threat to your sister, and to you, Ellie. Damon had to be taken down." Stefan reached for my hand and I nodded shakily, hoping Stefan found another way quickly.

"We're late, again." I noted as Stefan drove into the parking lot, there was not a student in sight.

"Ah, only five minutes, lessons haven't even started yet." Stefan brushed it off, looking at the clock on his dashboard.

"Just a fair warning that Elena is pissed with you." I warned as I stepped out of the car, closing the door behind me.

"She has every right to be pissed at me," he sighed, "I haven't spoken to her in four days."

"I did try to explain what was going on, but it's difficult to say when she can't know the whole story. I couldn't exactly turn around and go 'oh yeah, Stefan is dealing with his mean vampire brother who is completely out of control at the moment?'"

"Yeah I guess not." Stefan chuckled. We walked towards the door. He opened it and held it for me to walk through, I thanked him quietly.

"I'll see you in bio." I said, he smiled before walking in the direction of his locker. I walked towards mine slowly. As Elena and I shared the same surname, our lockers were next to each other. She was standing there talking to Bonnie.

"Why is she in denial?" I asked as I reached for my biology textbook and looking as Caroline walked down the corridor, as if nothing ever happened.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline instructed as she walked down the corridor, hanging a flyer on the wall every now and then.

"It's like nothing happened." Elena sighed, slamming her locker closed.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." I heard Bonnie say, I turned to see Stefan approaching us.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan apologized, leaning against a locker.

"No worries. I'll live." I raised my eyebrows at my sister's tone, wondering why she was being so brusque.

"I was dealing with Damon." Stefan sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"And did you... deal with Damon?" Elena asked quickly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes. Yeah." Stefan confirmed, shifting uncomfortably onto his other foot.

"For four days?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrows, waiting for Stefan to answer.

"Elena…" I said warningly and she shook her head at me.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please." Stefan pleaded and Elena sighed.

"Sure. When?" Elena let her arms fall to her sides.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?" Stefan asked and Elena nodded.

"Okay." Elena nodded again.

I was about to say something to _try_ and relieve the tension but I was interrupted by Caroline.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do?" Caroline asked, clutching a large pile of orange flyers in her hand.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan said slowly. I didn't miss the way Caroline's face fell.

"When is he coming back?" She asked, a hopeful expression appearing on her face.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry. You coming to class?" Stefan asked me and I nodded. I smiled at my sister and walked down the corridor next to him.

"You and Elena will sort through this." I put my hand on his shoulder and he smiled meekly.

"You ready for my twenty questions today?" I asked as we sat down at our desk.

"Of course." He laughed.

"So, first question. I want to know what's been going on with you since I saw you last." I asked, turning on my chair to face him.

Stefan chuckled and turned to face me. He started to talk, telling me about him and Damon leaving Mystic Falls, how often him and Damon had seen each other, where he had travelled to. We covered a lot of ground before our biology teacher walked in, he skipped the 1920's, but I knew about what occurred then and I knew he didn't like talking about it.

…

After school, Elena and I separated. She went to the grill to meet Stefan and I went home.

When I walked through the front door, Jeremy and Vicki Donovan were in a compromising position on the couch.

"Take it upstairs guys." I whined, not taking a second look before I walked into the kitchen, Jenna was sitting at the kitchen island.

"Are you not aware of what is going on in the living room?" I asked and she looked up, confused.

' _Vicki'_ I mouthed and Jenna nodded knowingly, going back to working.

I started to make some food, I hadn't had time to eat at lunch, I was the only person in the house who could somewhat cook anything. I was taking the first bite out of my sandwich when the front door opened and Elena walked in, heading straight up the stairs. Jenna and I shared a look before I went after her.

"How did it go?" I asked as I walked through the door. I frowned when she pulled a cushion over her head, refusing to speak to me.

"So, I take it things didn't go well?" I frowned.

"It was terrible." Elena's voice was muffled by her cushion.

"How? What happened?" I sat on the bed beside her and she moved her head into my lap, still not removing the cushion from her face.

"Something really weird happened. Someone walked up to Stefan and said they noticed him, saying that he knew him and he hadn't aged a day. But the thing is, this guy was like seventy, why would he recognize Stefan?" Elena asked and I shook my head.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"He said it was nothing and I left. There's something about him, El. Something is telling me to be careful and I don't know what it is." Elena cried, taking her cushion away from her face.

"Elena, if you like him the way you say you do, it will prevail." I said, smiling before leaving the room, knowing Elena would want to write in her journal.

An hour later I was done with my homework. I sniffed the air quickly, a potent scent in the air. _Who is cooking?_

I stood and walked from my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Stefan cooking.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Elena wanted to know me better, so this is me showing her some pieces of me." Stefan replied, looking up before going back to chopping.

"You're telling her?" my eyes widened in surprise.

"No, no, of course not." Stefan reassured me quickly and I calmed.

"Do you want me to get her down here?" I offered, but he shook his head.

"No, Jeremy is on it, you can join us?" he asked, "I got tons of food." Stefan gestured to the vast amounts of food on the kitchen counter.

"No, I've got a few things to do, have fun though. I do need to talk to you later though, call me when you're home." I said, he chuckled before leaving the kitchen, I smiled as Elena passed me in the hallway as I walked into the living room.

Even though I had the television on and I was focusing on my book, you could still hear Stefan and Elena in the kitchen.

"Jenna? Stefan? What are you doing here?" Elena asked confused.

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." He apologized and Elena gigged quietly.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish…" Elena started, but Stefan interrupted her.

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So, let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan..." Elena sighed, taking a step closer to Stefan.

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that... I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss."

After that, I zoned out of their conversation, I hoped he would win Elena over, she deserved to be happy.

…

The next day was the Sexy Suds Car Wash. Elena and I were dressed for the occasion in shorts and bikini tops. I felt utterly ridiculous.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline instructed and I nodded.

"No, we are not." Elena agreed taking a clipboard from Caroline.

"Hi." I turned when I heard Stefan behind us, I smiled in greeting.

"Hey!" Elena cheered, reaching to hug Stefan.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline chastised, using her pen to point at Stefan and Elena's outfit choices.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"And judged, yeah." I laughed.

"Wow." Elena agreed.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said sarcastically, looking directly at Stefan's sweatshirt.

"I think you have to go first." He said back and she laughed

"Ok. Um, sorry, So not sexy. Ugh." Elena failed taking off her sweater, it got caught. I was in fits of laughter as my sister's cheeks flushed red.

"I disagree. " Stefan chuckled.

Stefan leant over to kiss Elena and I grimaced, walking away. Sometimes they were sickeningly cute together. I walked over to where Matt was standing washing cars with Bonnie. Bonnie was arguing with Tiki.

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S." Tiki said rudely.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said and Tiki threw her a dirty look.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki complained, pointing towards the red car in the school parking lot.

Tiki looked away for a second and Bonnie centered her gaze on the bucket of water Tiki was filling. I smirked when I realized what she was trying to do. I laughed out loud when the water blew up in Tiki's face, covering her head to toe in soapy water.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki cried, wiping her face with a towel Matt handed her.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt laughed, handing Tiki another towel.

In the end, Bonnie and I ended up working together after her argument with Tiki.

"Hey, have you seen Elena?" I asked, looking around the parking lot as I threw a sponge back into the bucket.

"Um, no. Not since she was with Stefan earlier." Bonnie replied, looking around and pointing towards where Stefan was washing a car across the lot. I thanked her and walked over to him.

"Have you seen Elena?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, she went to get towels a while ago, are you going to look for her?" he wondered and I nodded.

"Yeah, call her for me?" I asked. He responded by taking his cell phone from his pocket and dialing Elena's number.

"Hey, Matt. Have you seen Elena?" I asked him quickly.

"Yeah, I think she left to go home." He told me and I thanked him before walking back to Stefan.

"Matt said she's gone home, I'm going to check on her." I said and he nodded. I hugged him before walking towards Jenna.

"You going home, now?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I am, want a lift?" she offered.

"Yeah, I need to find Elena." I said as we walked towards her red Mini together.

…

It took a matter of minutes to get home, and when we did Elena's car was in the driveway.

 _Thank god, she's okay._

I practically ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head. She was sitting in the centre of her bed, her arms wrapped around her legs tightly.

"Elena?" I asked again, walking further into the room.

Elena just kept on shaking her head, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Elena, what happened?" I pushed again and she sighed, looking at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I am not a believer. I believe that people are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought. So why am I seeing different?" She asked meekly, two words ran through my mind over and over again.

 _She knows._

"Elena, what are you talking about?" I chuckled, trying to calm her down.

"People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old." Elena mumbled.

"Elena…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Ellie, someone recognized Stefan, someone who saw Stefan in 1953. That is _not_ possible. Someone who never gets hurt. I know Stefan's hand got caught by the bottle, I know it did, and he tried to cover it up. Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. When Stefan was making dinner, something happened to his face when I cut my hand, and it happened at the party at the falls too. Girls bitten, what has happened to Caroline. Bodies drained of blood, all of the _animal attacks_ , and when Vicki was attacked she told Matt it was a…" Elena stopped. I knew what word she couldn't say.

"A what, Elena?" I asked quietly, ducking my head to hide my lack of surprise when she says it.

"She said it was a vampire. I need to go, now." She said suddenly, jumping from her bed and grabbing her car keys before sprinting out of the room and down the stairs.

One last thought ran through my mind, _how did Elena figure it out, and what did this mean?_

 _ **A little short, I know. This was only 2800-ish words but I had less to write about for this chapter. Anyhow, I hope you liked it, please leave a review?**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 6 – Lost Girls**

 _ **Here's chapter 6, I really hope you like this one!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**_

 _ **Please R &R, but mostly, just enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

It had been an hour since Elena ran out of the house to speak to Stefan. She wasn't answering her phone, so I was officially worried. Jenna had to stay late at the campus, and Jeremy was _way_ too distracted with Vicki to notice anything going on. I was pacing the living room when I heard the front door open, I ran over and hugged Elena tightly as soon as I noticed it was her.

"What the hell was that? You can't just run out on me after talking about the _supernatural_ and going on a crazy person rant about vampires." I cried, running my hand through my hair in an effort to calm myself down.

Elena put her car keys on the side table and sighed.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm going upstairs." Elena mumbled, not speaking another word before walking up the stairs. I furrowed my eyebrows and followed her. I found her in her bedroom sitting at her window seat.

"What happened, Elena. I was worried about you?" I asked and she ignored me.

"Fine, I'll call Stefan and ask him." I said, moving to retrieve my cell phone from my pocket.

"No, don't." Elena muttered, not looking in my direction.

I ignored her and dialled Stefan's number anyway, I needed to know whether Elena knew. I put the phone up to my ear as it rang.

"No." Elena cried, reaching for the phone and snatching it from my hand.

"Why are you acting so strange?" I sighed, I knew why she was actually so jumpy. She knew what Stefan was and she had run before they could talk.

"Elena, you need to say something, please?" I begged, tears running down my face as I took her hands in mine.

Elena just shook her head.

"Can I have my phone, please?" I asked and she shook her head again.

"Fine." I said quietly, reaching for her car keys from her vanity and walking from the room.

"Where are, you going?" She asked me and I stopped.

"Out, Elena."

"You are _not_ going to the boarding house." She mumbled, looking away from the window for the first time.

"Why Elena, why are you _stopping_ me from going over there? What are you so afraid of?" I cried.

"I…" Elena stuttered, raising her hand to her forehead.

"Elena?" I asked quietly

"I just don't want you going over there any more, I don't want you to talk to Stefan anymore." She asked of me, moving to lay down on her bed.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Elena, I'm aware you are trying to keep me safe, but you can't stop me from talking to Stefan." I pleaded.

"It's not safe, Ellie." Elena cried.

"Why, Elena? Because they're vampires?" I cried, covering my mouth with my hand when I realised what I'd said, _did she even know? What did Stefan say?_

"You know?" She accused, glaring at me.

"Yes, I know." I said quietly, suddenly feeling ashamed I had been lying to my sister.

"How?" She murmured, her voice cracking as she said the word.

"I will explain everything to you, but you need to keep calm and not jump to conclusions." I pleaded, I moved to sit beside her on the bed when she nodded.

"A few weeks before Stefan and Damon moved to town, I started to have dreams and visions. But they weren't visions that were taking place in this era, they were old, very old. I didn't know what was going on until the party at the falls. I didn't _see_ Stefan until the same time as you, when we saw him at school. But I recognised him, I just couldn't put my finger on what was going on. Then at the party, I followed someone else that I recognised from my dreams, that was Damon. The night of the party when you were with Stefan, I was at the boarding house with Damon. He told me, and don't freak out, that I am a genetic fluke of someone Damon and Stefan knew when they were human. I am basically a reincarnated doppelgänger of someone called Alexandria Gilbert."

"Hold on, Alexandria Gilbert? The girl on the guest registry from the first founders ball?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, she was a human." I told her and Elena sighed.

"Wait? The first Founders' Ball? How old are Stefan and Damon?" Elena mumbled, I'm sure she was afraid to ask.

"Well, Stefan is seventeen and Damon is twenty-five…" I started and she hit my arm tiredly, laughing at me.

"I'm being serious." She said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Right, you're tired. I will explain more in the morning if you want to." Elena nodded she moved to get between the sheets. She went to sleep quickly, _tonight's revaluations must have worn her out_. I sighed, pressing a kiss to my sister's forehead before I walked over to close the curtains. I looked out and stopped, squinting my eyes. I sighed, closing the curtains fully before walking from the room and down the stairs. I walked into the living room and filled a glass with amber liquid. When I opened the front door, Stefan was sitting on the porch steps, I went to sit beside him.

"Is she okay?" He asked quietly, I grimaced, handing him the glass of bourbon.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" I started and he sighed, hanging his head.

"If it makes you feel better, I almost did something really stupid tonight too." I chucked without humour and he looked up at me, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Not as stupid as what I did I can assure you, what did you do?" He wondered.

"Elena and I were arguing when she came home. I think she was confused, like she had just walked into some mythopoeic storybook. She kind of shut herself down and she wouldn't tell me anything about what was going on. I got hot headed and pissed off with her so I grabbed her car keys and moved to walk out. She told me I wasn't allowed to see you anymore and I just turned around and said ' _why? Because they're vampires?'_ without even thinking about I was saying.

"So technically, you're breaking the rules right now." Stefan said and I laughed.

"You're here to talk to her?" I asked and he shook his head slowly.

"I would if she would talk to me. I'm here because of Damon." He said, turning to face me.

"Damon? But he's in the basement…" I started and stopped talking when Stefan started shaking his head.

"He's out? Now what are we going to do?" I asked quietly, not knowing whether Damon was near.

"You are no part of this, none at all. Damon's annoyed at me and he's going to use Elena's safety as leverage until he gets his ring back, I don't want to give it to him, he will just kill someone else."

"Someone else?" I breathed.

"Earlier, Damon was using Caroline to get out. He was controlling her mind to open the doors to the basement so he could get out. But, Zach found him leaving and Damon snapped his neck." Stefan muttered quietly, it was obvious he was upset about Zach.

"So, you're protecting Elena?" I asked, I tried to change the subject, I know Zach was family to him. A grin made its way onto my face.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm here to look out for you too, but I know Damon would never hurt you." Stefan said the last part quietly.

I smiled meekly and looked up at my sister's bedroom window, all of the lights were out and her window was closed.

"Can I ask you a question about that?" Stefan wondered and I nodded.

"Back in 1864, Damon and Alexandria loved each other, they were in love with each other. Do you feel that for him now?" He asked and I smiled again.

"Yeah I do. He told me that he does too, but my mind works differently to Alexandria's. I feel so much love for him, and I know that if he wasn't trying hard to reunite with Alexandria, we would probably be together. And even though the feelings weren't mine, that still hurts so badly, I feel like someone is tearing my heart out of my chest." I mumbled, a tear running down my cheek. Stefan reached over and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling my head to his shoulder.

"Who else have you told? Does he know?" Stefan asked me, tightening his arm around my shoulders.

"No, he doesn't, and nobody. You're the only person I've told about this." I cried, sobbing quietly.

"Shh, it's okay." He assured me, running his hand up and down my arm rhythmically.

"It's late, you should be getting back inside." Stefan said quietly, I looked up at him.

"You can't stay out here all night Stefan." I shook my head at his stubbornness.

"I need to watch out for Damon." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so stoic, Stefan. You can watch out for Damon inside where there is food and heat and _more_ bourbon." I said and he laughed.

"Come on." I said standing, reaching to pull him up.

"Okay, then." He sighed, following me into the house.

...

I was lying across the couch on a cold Saturday morning, the day after Elena found out about Stefan. Stefan had sat in my room all night, leaning against the bathroom door that lead into Elena's room, waiting to see if Damon showed up. When I woke, Stefan was gone, probably to search for Damon.

"I'll be home soon, I'm going to talk to Stefan." Elena announced to Jenna when she reached the foot of the stairs.

"I'm coming." I said, standing up and straightening my dress.

"No, you're not." Elena said shortly.

"Yes, I am." I said back, reaching down to out my boots on.

Twenty minutes later, the three of us are sitting at a table outside of the grill. Elena was looking at Stefan coolly, obviously mad at him.

"You said that you would explain everything to me and that's why I'm here, apparently, Ellie knows a lot more than she first let on." Elena accused and Stefan shot me an apologetic glance.

"When I googled 'vampire', I got tons of fiction and my sister _annoyingly_ won't tell me much, except for how she knows what you are and who you are." Elena said, she stopped talking when the waitress approached us with our drinks.

"Well, I know you eat garlic." Elena said shortly and I let out a laugh, earning myself a glare from my sister.

"Yes." Stefan nodded, taking a drink of the coffee in front of him.

"How do you and Damon walk around in the sun?" Elena asked.

"We have our rings that protect us." Stefan replied and a look of realisation crossed her face.

"Crucifixes?" She asked.

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"And you said you don't kill to survive? How do you survive then?" Elena asked.

"Stefan doesn't kill _people,_ animal blood keeps him alive." I told her and Elena turned to look at me.

"That brings me to my next question, how do you know so much about this?" Elena asked and I looked at Stefan before answering.

"I know a lot from the dreams and visions I was having, but in those Stefan and Damon were human, like I said yesterday. I found a lot of it out from my chat with Damon and Stefan filled in the rest of the blanks." I told her and she nodded slowly, remembering our conversation last night.

"So, Damon kills people? And you don't stop him?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Believe me, stopping Damon is more dangerous than not stopping him." Stefan said, blanching slightly when Elena glared at him.

"And yet, you let him get involved with Caroline anyway?" She cried quietly.

"Technically, that isn't Stefan's fault, he couldn't intervene without getting himself killed in the process." I said, looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, not in Mystic Falls, not anymore, there was a time when this town was well aware of vampires and that didn't end well for anybody. Which is why it's so important you don't say anything." Stefan all but pleaded with Elena, but she remained impassive.

"Stefan, I can't promise you that."

"Elena, you have to." I added, taking my sister's hand in mine.

"How about you give me today? I will answer any questions and then what you say is your choice. Ellie, you can come too. You don't know some things either."

...

Twenty minutes later Elena, Stefan and I were pulling onto an old dirt road.

"Stop here." Stefan directed and Elena nodded, putting the car into park.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked, sounding slightly irked as she got out of the car.

"I want to show you both something." Stefan said, closing his car door and walking towards the clearing.

"What? In the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked, still sounding annoyed.

"This isn't the middle of nowhere." I said, smiling at Stefan when I realised where he had taken us.

"This didn't used to be the middle of nowhere, this used to be my home, back in 1864." Stefan sighed, looking around the abandoned property.

"Hold on? Ellie said something about the founders ball, the first one. 1864, you knew Katherine in 1864?" Elena asked Stefan, obviously astounded.

"I told you." I said as I passed her and she glared.

"I know what you told me, but Damon made it sound like…" she didn't have the chance to finish.

"I know. Damon made it seem like I had a broken heart, that I wasn't over her." Stefan finished and Elena nodded.

"Katherine wanted the four of us to be together forever, she was the biggest bitch I have ever had the honour of meeting." I said, walking further into the clearing.

"You knew her?" Elena cried, her eyebrows rose.

"Well, Alexandria knew her and I remember her." I said and Elena nodded. She looked like she was struggling to process all of the information she was being told.

I watched as Stefan bent down and retrieved a piece of cloth from inside of a broken tree branch.

"Is that, Damon's ring?" Elena asked, walking towards Stefan.

"Yeah I have to give it back to him or he will retaliate in the only way he knows how." Stefan replied, putting Damon's ring into his jacket pocket.

"And that is how exactly?" Elena asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You." Stefan said shortly before moving towards Elena's car.

"Wait a second, the mind control Ellie told me about. Did you ever do that to me?" Elena asked Stefan quietly and his eyes locked onto the necklace that still hung around her neck.

"No, never. The necklace I have you contains a herb called vervain. I gave it to you to protect you from Damon's influence, but from me too." Stefan sighed and stepped away from Elena. He walked about a metre before stopping and turning on his heel.

"I also wanted you to know, that no matter how this ends or what happens. It was your choice." Stefan told her, I shot him a comforting look before he turned and walked to the car.

Elena sighed before getting in her car.

…

It didn't take the three of us long to get back to my house from the remains of the Salvatore mansion.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, Stefan and Elena behind me. Matt and Jeremy were standing there, trying to talk to Vicki.

"She's high on something, don't know what." Matt sighed. I was surprised when Stefan walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"Hey, you're doing to be fine, okay? Guys, she'll be fine. Take her upstairs to bed and close the blinds, she will be okay." He said and my eyes widened in alarm.

"She's transitioning?" I whisper-shouted and he nodded.

"Transitioning into what?" Elena asked, confused.

"A vampire." Stefan said. Elena gasped in shock. I was about to speak when I was interrupted by Matt's cries.

"Vicki, wait!" Matt shouted as Vicki charged out of the house.

"I'll track her." Stefan said and I nodded. I watched him walk out of the door, closing it behind him and Matt who was going out looking for her.

"I can't believe this is happening." Elena cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Me, neither." I sighed, walking over to the coffee machine and making coffee.

"I'm going to check on Jeremy." Elena announced, I nodded and she walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed, she was closing in on herself again. Elena had done this when our parents died, she had stopped speaking to people and become a social recluse. I prayed it didn't happen again.

I took a sip of my coffee, looking up when the door knocked. I furrowed my eyebrows and put my coffee down on the counter, walking to answer the door.

"Hello, princess." I smiled quickly, that was the nickname Damon had for Alexandria.

"Damon." I said, not moving to allow him inside.

"Is Stefan here?" He asked, stepping inside. I sighed and closed the door.

"No, he's out looking for Vicki." A smirk appeared on Damon's face. He was about to speak when Elena appeared behind us on the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hesitating on the stairs before taking another step.

"Trying to find my baby bro." Damon announced, looking around the hallway.

"So, you're afraid of me. My guess is that you know." Damon said, looking at Elena who cast her eyes down to the floor.

"Damon, Stefan isn't here. I will tell him you stopped by when he gets back." I said, ushering Damon towards the door.

"Okay, bye princess." Damon smirked in my direction before he left.

"Princess?" Elena asked incredulously, crossing her arms.

"That's what he used to call Alexandria." I sighed, walking past her and into the kitchen to finish my coffee.

"What do you think I should do about Stefan?" Elena asked quietly.

"What do you think you should do about Stefan?" I retorted.

Elena sighed before answering.

"I don't know, El. I know what I know, I know he's a vampire, but I also know _who_ he is. Stefan is nothing like Damon, I know that for a fact. There's a part of me that just wants to walk away. But I don't think I can, I don't want to stop feeling what I am feeling for him." Elena told me, a giddy smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, my god, you're in love with him!" I cheered and she smiled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked quietly when I had calmed down.

"He's asked me to give him today. After everything he's shared today, I can't give up on us. Not now, not ever."

We didn't have to wait long for the door to knock. I walked over slowly, not knowing whether it was Stefan or Damon. I opened the door and it was Stefan. Elena appeared behind me and we walked outside to talk on the porch.

"You're bleeding!" Elena cried, rushing to Stefan.

"No, it's okay, I'm okay." Stefan assured her, putting his hand in hers and holding it tightly.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting on the porch swing, feeling it swing as I sat down.

"I couldn't stop her, Vicki fed and completed her transition. After that I lost her." He told us, bowing his head down to the floor, obviously annoyed with himself.

"What? Who?" I breathed. _Who did Vicki kill?_

"Logan Fell, the news guy. He was there with a gun full of wooden bullets, hence the blood. He traced me around town." Stefan replied, gesturing to the blood on his sweatshirt.

"What does that mean?" Elena gasped, clutching onto Stefan's hand tighter. I smiled when he noticed what she was doing.

"It means they know." Stefan said confidently.

"So, Logan's dead?" I asked and Stefan grimaced.

"Damon got him off me and then Vicki killed him."

"Wait, Damon?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows together.

"He got there just in time, Logan had shot me and was looming over me with a wooden stake, Damon knocked him off me and got the bullets out," Stefan replied, "why?"

"He was here too, looking for you and irritating me." I muttered quietly, crossing my arms.

"Irritating you how?" Stefan chuckled.

"He kept on calling me _princess_ and being his usual annoying self." I said through my teeth, moving to stand.

"I'm going inside, night guys." I said, hugging them both before entering the house.

Before I closed the door behind me, I could hear Stefan and Elena speaking together.

"So, what are you doing to do?" Stefan asked quietly, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"I'm not saying anything to anyone. I'm fighting for this, we can deal with whatever comes at us together, Stefan." Elena smiled.

As I closed the door, Stefan picked up a giggling Elena and swung her around before setting her back on her feet as kissing her like he never had before.

 _ **Okay, I know that wasn't the typical ending for the episode, but this is an AU fiction after all. I hope you liked this, please leave a review if you can!**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 7 – Haunted**

 _ **I am back with a new chapter, I'm trying to get these up as quick as possible as my first class of the new term is on Wednesday.**_

 _ **As always, if you have a comment or an opinion please don't hesitate to read and review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any other franchises mentioned within this fiction.**_

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you have left for school already?" I asked my sister and Stefan who were currently sitting in my kitchen.

"Shouldn't you?" Elena turned my question back on me and I laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny, Lena'. Yes, I should have, I woke up late. Can I have I ride to school?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course, you can, get coffee now because we're leaving in like five minutes."

I nodded and walked over to the coffee pot.

"Want a cup, Jer?" I offered as I saw my brother walk into the kitchen.

"No." He said quickly, tying up his shoelaces before reaching for his bag.

"Where are, you going in such a hurry?" I asked. I looked over to Elena, who had a hand rested on her hip, she was confused too.

"The police station, they are holding a search for Vicki, I'm going to help." He answered me whilst throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"What? Now? What about school?" Elena cried, resting her other hand on her other hip.

"Ellie, Elena, how well do you think I'm going to do in a pop quiz when I don't know where Vicki is?" Jeremy said quietly, not waiting for our answer before he walked out of the kitchen.

I leant over the kitchen counter, burying my head in my hands.

"What do I say to him, Stefan? We need to find her." Elena asked him quietly but Stefan just shook his head sadly, wrapping his arms around Elena when she stepped into his embrace. He pulled away when his phone started to ring.

"Damon?" He said as he answered the phone, his brows furrowed as he listened to whatever Damon was saying.

"Okay, keep her there. I'll be there as soon as I can, no I'm with them now, okay." Stefan said before ending the call and sighing.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

"Damon found Vicki, she was attacking Tyler Lockwood. You two go to school and I'll meet you there if I can." Stefan kissed Elena before he left.

"Wait a second, are you going to the Halloween thing at school tonight?" I asked and Stefan nodded before walking out of the door.

"Thank god they found her." Elena said, raking her hand through her straight brunette hair.

"I know, but lying to Jeremy is…" I started.

"I know, it's hard. I hate lying to him, but he can't know the truth." I sighed and nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Elena sighed, taking her bag from the table and hanging it over her shoulder.

I smiled grimly before following her out the door, closing it behind me.

…

The day passed slowly, Stefan didn't show up for classes so I assumed he was having a tough time with Vicki. I know that he called Elena at lunch time, but I had no idea what was going on.

"Hey, we going home?" I asked as I approached my sister who was leaning against her car.

"Yeah, if you want to. I'll drop you off." She said, putting her school bag into the back seat of the car before she got into the drivers' side.

"Why? Where are, you going?" I enquired.

"I'm going to see how Vicki is doing. I'm hoping I'll feel better once I know that she's okay, and Jeremy will be okay." Elena pondered as she started the car.

"I'll come, I need to speak to Damon anyway." I said and Elena raised her eyebrows in my direction.

"What? I want to know what happened this morning, call it basic curiosity." I brushed it off.

"Uh huh. Can I ask you a question, about your past life or whatever you call it?" Elena asked quickly.

"Of course, you can. I told you that you could ask me anything about it." I smiled at her, encouraging her to ask her question.

"Back then, Alexandria had feelings for Damon right, and, so do you?" She wondered.

I groaned.

"You can ask me anything but that." I sighed.

"Come on, Ellie. You know everything about Stefan and me. I know that what we don't talk about, you and he talk about. Now I understand why you two have been so close since you met." Elena summarised and I nodded.

"Yeah I understand how that would have been strange." I grimaced, but what she said was true.

"So, you and Damon?" She pushed and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"There is no me and Damon. And yes, Alexandria and Damon were very much in love, and those feelings were passed down to me. I'm still trying to figure out whether that's a blessing or a curse." I told her, tilting my head to one side and thinking about it.

"And Damon knows about this?" She questioned and I laughed.

"Damon is feeling the same things I am, he said so. Stefan knows too." I told her and she nodded, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel absentmindedly to the beat of the music playing.

It took Elena and I less than ten minutes to get from the school to the boarding house. We both got out of the car together and walked over to the door, I knocked my knuckles against the door three times.

"How's Vicki? Is Stefan here?" I asked as soon as Damon opened the door.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, princess." Damon said, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms across my chest as I waited for him to answer my question.

"Stefan here, he's upstairs with Vicki. He keeps on trying to coax her onto the _Bambi_ diet." Damon said as he rolled his blue eyes.

"Yes, and you should be encouraging it Damon. You can't all be bloodthirsty sociopaths, that spots reserved for you, right?" I mocked and he glared at me playfully.

"Ellie, you wound me. You can't do that, you love me remember?" Damon said and I froze in shock. _He heard what I said to Stefan?_

"I'm sorry, I what?" I asked, trying to lace my voice with disbelief.

"When you were telling Stefan of your everlasting love for me." Damon said, his tone changing from playful to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Well… I guess you heard that, huh?" I asked uncomfortably, rubbing the back of my neck to avoid eye contact with Damon.

"I did." Damon said as he took a step closer to me.

"I feel it too, you know." He said, raising his hand and cupping my cheek.

"I know." I said to him, smiling shyly.

"You do?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"After Elena's failed dinner party, you said that you still loved me." I said and he nodded.

"Right, I did." He said quietly. I took the risk and looked up, his surreally coloured blue eyes were the first thing I saw.

Our moment was interrupted by a throat clearing behind me. I turned to see Stefan and Elena standing there. Stefan was smirking and Elena was shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"How's Vicki?" I asked, taking a _somewhat reluctant_ step away from Damon. I frowned when I felt his hand move away from my cheek.

"I'm fine." I was answered my Vicki who sauntered into the living room. She smiled at me sarkily, Vicki and I had never liked each other since she started messing with my brother's head.

"What now? My brother is out scouring the town to find her, what should I tell him?" Elena asked, directing her question at Stefan.

"I am working on it with her, she's very volatile and impulsive, which is her personality anyway so there's no saying how she'll react." Stefan replied and Elena nodded.

"You guys realise I can hear you right, like really well?" Vicki asked, her annoyance evident in her tone.

Everyone ignored her and Stefan continued talking.

"I'm going to keep her here until she adjusts." Stefan continued.

"How long is that?" Elena asked him.

"Well, we can discuss that later." Stefan told us and Elena nodded again.

Our attention was drawn to Vicki when she shrugged on her jacket.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Jeremy." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, I shook my head at her.

"No, you're not, Vicki." I said calmly and she glared at me.

"I'm sorry, what? _You're_ telling me what to do now?" Vicki sneered taking a step towards me. Instinctively I took a step backwards, closer to Damon.

"Vicki, it's not safe for you to be around Jeremy right now." I said slowly, taking another step backwards. I didn't have the chance to blink before Vicki's hand was around my neck and I was against the wall.

"Vicki…" I choked. I breathed heavily when I was dropped to the ground, Damon pulled Vicki off of me.

"You okay, princess?" Damon asked gently, cupping both of my cheeks with his hands. I smiled reassuringly and he helped me up. I looked down to straighten my dress and when I looked up, Damon had Vicki pressed up against the wall, his hand around her neck, lifting her from the ground.

" _Don't_ think that because this is my fault, I won't kill you if you touch her again." Damon said through his teeth and Vicki was visibly shocked at Damon's outburst, Stefan and Elena weren't, and neither was I. They knew Damon would do anything to protect me, just like Stefan would to protect Elena.

"Jeez, dude." Vicki laughed as she walked from the room. I looked after her with my mouth gaping.

"You sure you're okay?" Elena asked, rushing over to hug me.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I promise." I sighed and leant my head on her shoulder.

"I'm going out for a while, want to come, princess?" Damon offered and I nodded, pulling away from my sister and smiling at Stefan as I walked by him.

We left the house quietly, Damon opened his car door for me before he walked around to the drivers' side.

"So, where are we going?" I wondered, noticing we were heading straight into town.

"We are going to the grill." He said and I nodded, noticing that we were headed in that general direction.

"And what are we going to the grill for?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Always so inquisitive, Ellie. We are going to the grill because I want a drink and I'm not sure I want to be in the house to find out whatever Stefan and Elena get up to." He grimaced and I choked on my laugh.

"I'm sorry, what they get up to? Wait do they..." I trailed off suggestively.

"No idea, ask your sister. As you've probably noticed Stefan and I don't really chit chat about _that_ kind of stuff." He said and I nodded, understanding his situation.

The grill was dead, there was only a handful of people there, including the bartender. Damon and I went to sit in a booth in the corner.

"You hungry?" He asked, pushing a menu in my direction, I could see that he was focused on something.

"What?" I asked him and he shook his head. He looked in the direction of the booth where Mr and Mrs Lockwood were sitting. Damon furrowed his eyebrows together cutely as he listened more intently to what they were saying. It didn't take long for them to stand and leave.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as the door shut behind them.

"They were talking about Logan Fell." Damon said, his voice hushed.

"And?" I questioned.

"They were talking about that watch that I found him using, the watch he used to track down Stefan. They want to find the watch, they are basically saying he's an idiot. They don't know how many vampires are in town, which is why I'm trying to get in with the Founders' Council so it remains that way."

"How many vampires do they think there are in town? Do they suspect you and Stefan?" I asked quickly, keeping my voice low.

"They think one, their coroner was obviously telling them about _wound size_ and _jaw patterns_ or something. They won't suspect us as we can walk in the sun. There is _actually_ one vampire that's killed and he's sitting in front of you." Damon said offhandedly, his eyes skimming the drinks menu he held in his hand.

"They're trying to keep it quiet, they don't want people to know." He said and I nodded.

"Yes, and that is not an invitation for you to do something stupid, Damon." I said and he laughed.

"You wounded me again, princess." Damon feigned hurt, putting his hand over his heart.

…

When Damon dropped me home, Stefan and Elena were in the living room.

"Are you two dressing up tonight?" I asked as I put my bag down.

"I'm going with last year's costume, and Stefan won't wear anything that makes him look stupid, his words not mine." Elena moved down the couch and moved to rest her head on Stefan's lap.

"I have an idea for you guys. Maybe you should go as actual vampires, be original." I joked as I walked into the kitchen.

"What about your costume?" Elena called from the living room.

"Bonnie, Caroline and I are a group of witches." I said and Elena laughed.

"Talking about vampires…" I trailed off as I walked into the living room, I had definitely gained their attention.

"When Damon and I were at the grill this afternoon, Mr and Mrs Lockwood were talking. They don't know how many vamps there are in town, they think one as Damon _is_ actually the only one of you who's killed someone. Plus, they're trying to keep the whole thing under wraps, they don't want anyone knowing." I said and Stefan tilted his head to one side, contemplating the information I just told him.

"I'm going to get ready for the party, if you guys are wanting a lift I'm leaving at seven." I said as I walked up the stairs. I walked into my room and up to my closet, reaching for the costume bag that Caroline had given me at school. I corkscrew curled my long hair and got some bobby pins so that the black witch hat would not fall off my head. The dress was all black, with sheer long sleeves and a sparkly black belt, it was also outrageously short. I rolled my eyes, this was typical Caroline. I had only just finished applying my dark purple lipstick when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

" _Princess."_ Damon greeted.

"What's wrong?" I furrowed my eyebrows, putting him on loudspeaker and reaching for my shoes.

" _Is Stefan there?_ " He asked.

"Yes, why? What's happened now?" I whined and he chuckled without humour.

" _Vicki got out, I think she's gone to this party at the school."_ Damon said and I sighed.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a few minutes. I'll get Stefan and I'll be there soon." I told him and I said goodbye before I ended the call. I tied my laces on my heeled boots before I reached for my bag and left my bedroom, walking down the hall to Elena's room. Stefan was lounging on Elena's bed whilst Elena was rushing around, finishing getting ready.

"We've got an issue." I said quietly and Elena spun around to see me standing in the doorway.

"Issue?" Stefan asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Vicki got out, she's headed to the school. Damon is there waiting for us." I said before turning on my heel and heading down the stairs, Elena and Stefan were behind me.

"I'll drive." I announced, taking the keys from Elena's hands before I got into the driver's seat.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he got into the passenger seat. Elena got into the back quickly.

"I don't know, I just know she got away. Damon didn't go into much detail." I said, driving at a speed that should be deemed dangerous down the road to the school.

The party was in full swing when we arrived. There were students everywhere, all of them dressed up in different costumes.

"I'm sure Damon isn't dressed up, I'm sure it will be easy enough to find him. I'm going to find Bonnie and Care, I'll keep an eye out for Vicki and I'll call if I find her." I said, smiling quickly before I walked towards the school. I changed direction when I saw Caroline and Bonnie talking to Tyler.

"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." Tyler said as I approached, he reached over and handed me a cup.

"Thank you, Tyler." I smiled, taking a sip of the drink he just offered me.

"No way. Last year I was hungover until Thanksgiving." Bonnie said, declining the cup he offered. I laughed.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline said, and I laughed again.

"Sounds like a plan." Bonnie agreed.

"I'll be back." I said when I noticed Damon walking through the parking lot.

"Hey." I said, he muttered a ' _hello, princess'_ before he took my hand and lead me into the school.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Stefan found her, we need to get there, quickly." He told me and I nodded. When Damon and I walked around a corner, Stefan and Matt were fighting.

"Woah, what's going on? Where's Vicki?" I asked, looking around the room for her.

"Oh, my god. She's gone." Elena cried, spinning on her heel and running in the other direction.

"Stefan go with your girlfriend, I'll stick with Ellie." Damon said quickly, Stefan nodded before he took off in the direction Elena ran off in.

"I know my brother, he will be with Vicki. We need to find Jeremy." I said, taking Damon's hand and tugging him towards the exit.

"Okay, we will cover more ground if we split up. I'll search classrooms, you search out the back and I will come and find you. Keep your phone on you. Stefan and I are listening so call or scream or whatever you need to do it you find her, okay?" Damon put his hands on my shoulders, and I nodded quickly before turning and walking through the exit.

I made my way through the people that were standing outside, then I made my way around to the buses, I ran faster when I heard Jeremy shout.

"Vicki! What the hell!" Jeremy shouted and I ran around the side of the buses. Finding Vicki holding Jeremy against the side of a bus, her fangs in his neck.

"Vicki, stop!" I cried, looking around for something to hit her with.

"Vicki, you don't need to do this, Stefan can help you!" I shouted, but she ignored me again.

I was pulled out of the way by Elena as Stefan pushed Vicki away from Jeremy, he held her securely against the side of the school bus.

"Elena, Ellie, get Jeremy inside, now. Find Damon." Stefan cried and I nodded, pulling Elena and Jeremy towards the school.

"No. Vicki!" Stefan shouted and I turned just in time to see Vicki attack Elena. Elena screamed a bloodcurdling scream as Vicki bit her shoulder. I looked around and saw a sharp piece of metal on the ground, I grabbed it quickly and passed it to Stefan. I breathed a sigh of relief when Elena stopped screaming. Vicki stumbled backwards when the piece of metal went through her chest. I turned to Jeremy quickly, he kept on crying out Vicki's name, I walked over to him and hugged him, pulling his head down to rest on my shoulder so he couldn't see what was going on.

"Vicki, Vicki." Jeremy continued to cry into my shoulder.

"Shh, It's okay, Jer." I murmured.

I turned us around so Jeremy wasn't facing what was going on. I saw Elena fall to her knees beside Vicki's greying corpse. Stefan looked shocked as he dropped the piece of metal to the ground. He looked at Elena and then at me, making sure we were okay.

' _You did the right thing, Stefan.'_ I mouthed and he nodded, opening his arms for Elena when she stood and walked into them.

"Um, Ellie will you call Damon? I'll take Jeremy and Elena home?" Stefan asked and I nodded, unwrapping my arms from Jeremy and taking my cell phone from my pocket.

 _"Princess, what's wrong? Did you find her?"_ he asked quickly.

"Um, uh… yeah we found her. I'm, I'm by the buses and I need your, um, I need your help." I stuttered, falling to my knees beside Vicki's body. I looked up and threw the car keys to Stefan so he could take Jeremy and Elena home. He shot me a grim smile before he left.

"How did this happen?" I heard Damon running up behind me.

"She attacked Elena, Stefan staked her." I choked as tears ran down my face.

"Shh, you're okay." Damon cooed as he knelt beside me and pulled me onto his lap.

"You should go, I'll deal with this." He murmured quietly, but I shook my head.

"I will go to your car, Stef-Stefan took mine to take Elena and Jeremy home." I stuttered, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, princess. I'll deal with this and I'll be there soon." Damon said quietly as he stood and lifted me with him. He set me down on my feet and reached into his pocket for his car keys.

"It's in the lot, right in the corner." He said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead before lifting Vicki's body and carrying it into the woods.

I clutched Damon's keys into my hand and walked around the school to the parking lot, I walked the long way to avoid as many people as possible. I must have taken much longer than I thought because Damon was there when I got there.

"Let's get you home, come on." Damon said quietly as he opened the passenger door for me.

…

The first thing I did when I got home was run up the stairs to Jeremy's bedroom. He was sitting with his head in his hands, sobbing and whispering to himself. My heart clenched at the sight of him, I had never seen my brother so broken, not even when our parents died. Elena was on the bed talking to him.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" Elena asked Jeremy softly and he shook his head.

"I don't understand any of it, Elena." Jeremy sobbed again and Elena pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. They stayed that way until Jeremy cried himself to sleep.

"Elena." I murmured and Elena looked up, she hadn't noticed I was standing in the doorway.

"Come downstairs." I said quietly and I waited for Elena to nod before I walked down the stairs and out the front door. Stefan and Damon were sitting on the porch steps.

"How is he?" Stefan asked, standing as I walked outside.

"He's asleep. Elena will be down in a second." I said, and I turned when the front door opened behind me and Elena walked out. I ran over and embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, how's your shoulder? "I asked, looking at her blood-soaked Halloween costume.

"I'm okay, Stefan bandaged it for me when we got home." Elena said and she hugged me before stepping around me before walking to Stefan.

"I want you to compel Jeremy." I said before I even thought about the words that left my mouth.

"What?" Elena cried quietly, careful not to wake Jenna and Jeremy.

"He's in so much pain, Elena. I can't watch him close in on himself again, I refuse to. I had to see you do it to yourself…" I was interrupted by my sister.

"Hold on, I didn't close in on myself." Elena denied.

"Yes, you did. Until you met Stefan, you and he met in a graveyard. How much more closed in on yourself do you get?" I crossed my arms and smiled slightly as I watched her contemplate my idea.

"Ellie, if I compel Jeremy, there is no guarantee that I will do it right, because of the way I live." Stefan sighed.

"I'll do it. If you're sure it's what you want?" Damon questioned and I looked at Elena for confirmation.

"Do it." Elena muttered, moving to sit on the bench on the porch.

"What about the two of you?" Stefan questioned as he sat beside her.

"What about the two of us?" I asked, confused.

"Damon can compel the two of you, if that's what you wanted. You could forget what Damon and I are, you could forget about Vicki, you could forget about all of it." Stefan muttered with his head down.

"You're kidding right, no way!" I cried, resting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"You've learnt that look from Damon." Stefan muttered, chuckling as he looked at Elena.

"Elena?" He asked quietly. I knew his facial expression all too well, he was worried. Worried she would want to be compelled, worried that she would want to forget him, worried she would want to forget her love for him.

"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too... forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since. But…" Elena was interrupted.

"Is that what you want?" Stefan asked quietly, his voice pained.

"Part of me wants it, because of what happened tonight. I don't wanna feel like this, Stefan, but I can't. With everything that's been happened... I can't lose what we have, I can't lose the way I feel about you, I refuse to lose how much I love you, Stefan." Elena said quietly.

I was shocked, Elena just said she loved him. Stefan was ecstatic, I knew he felt the exact same way.

"Elena." Stefan murmured as he took Elena into his arms, they held onto each other tightly.

"I don't want us to lose that either, never, because I love you, too." I heard Stefan say as I took a few steps backwards into the house. I closed the front door behind me as I walked up to my room. Damon was sitting on my bed.

"It's done." He said, and it was the last thing I heard before I was taken into his embrace.

 _ **Again, I know this isn't what actually happened at the end of the episode, but I love the Stefan and Elena pairing so I decided to play around with it a little.**_

 _ **Next chapter my favourite The Vampire Diaries character ever is coming, Lexi!**_

 _ **I hope you liked this, I'm trying to get a new chapter up every day and so far, I have been successful.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you can!**_

 _ **Lots of love, Louisaxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 8 – 162 Candles**

 _ **I am back! I'm trying to get these up as quick as possible as my first class of the new term is tomorrow,**_

 _ **I am going to say that these chapters will be coming slower now I'm back at university, but I am glad I've gotten eight up in six days.**_

 _ **As always, if you have a comment or an opinion please don't hesitate to read and review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any other franchises mentioned within this fiction.**_

 **Ellie POV**

Elena and I met Stefan outside of the police station early the next morning, the sheriff had called and asked to talk about Vicki. Matt had called the sheriff and told her that Vicki was missing, and it had turned into a huge investigation.

"Come on, let's get in there. Get this over with." Jenna said, ushering us into the police station. I sighed and followed.

The sheriff took us into her office one by one. Matt first, then Jeremy, then Stefan, then me and then Elena.

"Ellie, honey. Thanks for coming down here." The sheriff said as she lead me towards the chair opposite hers.

"It's no problem, honestly." I smiled at her as she sat down in her swivel chair.

"Now then, did Vicki tell you where she was going?" Liz asked and I shook my head.

"No, I only saw her in the daytime with my brother." I said and she nodded, writing something on the paper in front of her.

"And, do you know someone I can talk to about her, any friends that she could have talked to before she left town?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so." I shook my head.

"Matt mentioned something about Stefan Salvatore knowing where she went, he was helping her?" She wondered and I sighed, knowing Matt would say something.

"Elena and I asked Stefan to help Vicki, we thought that by getting her help, it might help Jeremy." Liz smiled before taking another note down.

"Was she acting strange when you saw her? Were there any signs of aggression or violence?" She wondered.

"No."

"So, you believe Vicki has left town?" I nodded.

"Yeah." The sheriff thanked me before she lead me out of her office. I had to sigh a statement confirmation before I left the police station. When I did get outside, Elena and Stefan were waiting with Jenna and Jeremy.

"We'll only be a second." Elena says to Jeremy and Jenna, who turn and walk to the car.

"You two okay? Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena said, leaning into Stefan when he put his arm around her waist.

"They're waiting, see you later?" I asked Stefan and he nodded. Elena and he kissed once more before she followed me to the car.

When we got to the car, I shot Jeremy a look as he gazed out of the window, I hoped he would be okay.

…

"Why are you wallowing?" Elena called over into the living room as we were cooking dinner.

"I was dumped." Jenna muttered, taking another chocolate from the box on her lap and eating it.

"Yeah, well, Logan is a jerk." I stated as I added peppers to the stir fry.

"Uh, you didn't get a brush-off email saying: "I'm leaving town, see ya." Jenna cried and I laughed, trying to hide the fact that I knew that wasn't the truth.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Jeremy called from where he was sitting at the dining room table.

"What are you doing over there?" I asked, walking over to see what he was doing. I raised my eyebrows when my eyes caught what he was working on.

"Jeremy Gilbert, are you doing homework?" I cried, earning shocked gasps from Jenna and Elena.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked him and he sighed.

"Since I started failing, I'm behind so… if you don't mind." Jeremy said before he picked up his pencil and started working again.

"What are you thinking? Some sort of alien?" Elena whispered to us.

"It's either that or he's a replicant." I whispered back and they laughed.

"Yeah, well. This replicant can hear you." Jeremy said frustrated, not looking up from his work.

…

"Hey, guys." Bonnie said as she walked into my sisters room later that afternoon. Elena and I had been talking, well, Elena was _hounding_ me with questions about what is going on with Damon and I.

"I'm sorry what did you say? You and Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie asked confused.

"How many times do I need to say this guys? There isn't anything going on, we're just good friends." I said, glaring at my sister and daring her to protest.

"Yeah, _friends_." She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Can we talk about something else please?" I laughed and leant back against the headboard.

"Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie said as she crossed the room and closed the window before grabbing a pillow, ripping it open.

"Bonnie! What are you doing?" Elena cried, moving to grab the pillow.

"Elena, be patient." Bonnie chided, sitting at the end of the bed, tipping the contents of the pillow case onto the bed in front of her.

"Okay, I need to swear you guys to secrecy." Bonnie asked.

"It's kind of a bad week for that Bonnie." Elena said, sitting up and pulling the fibres from a feather.

"Yeah, well you need to promise me because I'm not supposed to be telling you." Bonnie said, gathering the feathers into a pile in front of her.

"Okay, we swear. What's going on?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"So, there are no windows open right? No fan? No air conditioning?" Bonnie asked and Elena nodded.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Elena asked, sitting up straighter, worried about what Bonnie was doing.

"My Grams showed me something and you two are going to love it." She grinned wildly and held her hands over the feathers.

My eyes widened and I leant backwards when she levitated a feather, and then she levitated more.

"What my Grams has been telling me, it's true, guys. It's impossible but true at the same time, I'm a witch."

"Yeah, we believe you, Bonnie." I laughed as I plucked a feather out of the air.

"Why are you telling us this?" Elena asked, the shock still evident in her voice.

"You two are my best friends." Bonnie grinned again and I couldn't help but smile back. Elena reached over and hugged Bonnie, shooting me a look. I felt the same, Bonnie was telling us about her but we couldn't say anything, as it was Stefan and Damon's secret to tell.

…

An hour later, Bonnie had left and I was sitting in my bedroom.

"You're coming out tonight, right?" I called to Elena, who was in her room. Jeremy was out, and Jenna was on campus.

"Yes, of course I am." She said as she walked into my room, wearing a black dress and ankle boots.

"Cute boots." I said sarcastically. They were mine.

"You are my sister and you love me, I can't find my black boots." Elena said as she lay down on my bed, her hair splaying out behind her.

"Let's go then." I said as I applied my lipgloss and reached for my phone, that was charging on my vanity.

"We going to the grill? Or are we going to get Stefan?" I asked as she started her car.

"We're going to get Stefan, his car still won't start." Elena said, reversing off the drive and driving away from the house.

"You know it's his birthday right?" I asked her and she nearly went off the road.

"What?" She shouted.

"Stefan doesn't like celebrating his birthday." I said but she still looked frustrated.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me. He actually told me he loved me before telling me his birthday." Elena commented and I laughed.

"Actually, I think you said that first." I joked and Elena shot me a look.

When we got to the boarding house, the driveway was empty which meant Damon was out causing mischief. We walked over and Elena knocked the door.

"It's open! Come on in!" A female voice called from the inside.

We entered the house and Elena stopped in her tracks when she saw a pretty blonde in the hallway wearing nothing but a towel.

 _'So, this is Lexi.'_ I thought, smiling in her direction.

"Oh my god! How… how… who?" Lexi stuttered and I laughed, knowing she recognised Elena and I.

"Hey, Lexi. I'm Eleanor." I said, offering her my hand. Lexi smiled quickly before shaking it.

"Elena, go find Stefan." I said and she nodded taking a step back from Lexi before walking quickly to the stairs.

"I'm sorry, how do you know my name?" She asked confused.

"You are Lexi right? Stefan told me about you?" I asked quickly, hoping I got the name right.

"Yeah, I am Lexi. What Stefan failed to mention is who you and your sister look _exactly_ like." Lexi said, chuckling.

"You think he's out of his mind, right?" I laughed and she nodded, making a beeline to Damon's vast collection of bourbon.

"Want one?" She offered, reaching for another glass.

"Please." I replied, smiling when she offered me a glass.

"I've only seen photographs, I never met Alexandria or Katherine, but you could be twins." Lexi said quietly, the shock still evident in her voice.

"I know, I remember Katherine though." I said, the dream of my death flashing through my mind quickly.

"You okay?" Lexi asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, Stefan told you how Alexandria died right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I get these vision things about Katherine killing me, well Alexandria, it's not nice." I said and Lexi smiled at me grimly.

"What has Stedan told you about Elena?" I wondered.

"That he's _madly in love_ with her, but he didn't need to tell me that, it's written all over his face." Lexi laughed.

"I am so glad I'm not the only person that sees that." I laughed with her.

"And he said that she's nothing like Katherine, little bitch." Lexi muttered and I laughed again.

"Won't argue with you there, Lexi." I said, taking a sip of the bourbon in my hand.

"Speaking of little bitches, one thing I do know about, is you and Damon." Lexi said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Not you too, Elena has been bugging me all day." I whined and she laughed.

"Because your dating a psychopath." I heard Elena's voice behind me.

"I'm not _dating_ anyone." I cried and she laughed.

Lexi stepped towards Elena hesitantly.

"I'm sorry about acting weird before. I should have realised who you were, Stefan has told me all about you." Lexi said sneakily, glancing over to Stefan who groaned, obviously embarrassed.

"Aw, Stefan." Lexi laughed.

"Actually, can I just get it on record that I'm not the only one that sees the _chemistry_ between the two of you." I said pointing between Elena and Stefan. Lexi walked over and stood beside me, grinning, I knew we would be good friends.

"Really?" Stefan whined.

"Oh, yeah." Lexi said, still grinning.

"Are we going?" Stefan asked, changing the subject.

"We are." I drank the rest of my drink, earning a look from my sister, before retrieving my coat and following the others out of the door.

…

The party was definitely started when we arrived, there were people cramming into the grill, Caroline sure knows how to throw a party.

I walked in and spotted Damon sitting at the bar, a bottle of bourbon in front of him.

"Be back soon." I said before I walked through the crowd towards him, he was talking to Caroline.

"Do you have my crystal?" He asked her, taking a drink of his bourbon.

"No." Caroline replied, reaching out to put her hand on Damon's arm. I stopped walking, an immense feeling of jealousy filling me, _what was going on?_

"Then, no. I'm not having a good time." Damon replied, somewhat harshly. Caroline sighed and walked away.

"Not having a good time huh? What about now that I'm here?" I laughed and he smiled.

"Where's my brother?" He wondered.

"He's here somewhere with Elena and Lexi." I said, moving to take his bourbon from his hand. Of course his reflexes gave him the advantage and he moved his hand just in time.

"Gonna have to try harder than that, princess." Damon said sarkily before getting down from the bar stool and walking away.

I walked over to Elena, Stefan and Lexi who were over by the pool table.

"Wanna play?" Stefan offered and I nodded, reaching for a pool cue.

"Well I'm going to get a drink, this is a party." Lexi said and I laughed before she pulled Stefan down the steps to the bar.

"You totally thought he was…" I started, but Elena interrupted me.

"Yes, I did. For about thirty seconds and then he explained. Can we please forget it, I hate myself for thinking that about him. He told me he loves me and then I do that, it shouldn't have even gone through my mind that he'd cheat. " Elena cried quietly, burying her face in her hands.

I sighed and pulled her to me tightly.

"Elena, he understands why you thought that, even I thought that until I realised who she was." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I got tequila." Lexi announced as she walked back up the stairs, Stefan walked behind her carrying more shots.

The four of them played pool together, it was Stefan and Elena versus Lexi and me. Stefan and Elena won which meant Lexi and I had to do a shot each.

"What is he up to?" Lexi asked, looking up at Damon who was back at the bar.

"No idea." Stefan muttered, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at his brother across the grill.

"I'm going to talk to him." Lexi announces, walking away from us and walking to the bar. I watched as she ordered a drink and started to talk to Damon.

"Guys." I said quietly when I saw sheriff Forbes walk towards Lexi and Damon.

They looked up from each other and saw what was happening.

I gasped when the sheriff pushed a needle into Lexi's side.

"What are you doing?" I saw Damon say as he stood up.

"Oh my god!" Stefan said quickly, rushing towards the exit, Elena and I in tow.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." Stefan apologised as he pushed through the crowds.

"Can't go out this way." The officer guarding the door said and the three of us turned, rushing towards the back exit.

We run outside and before I can turn the corner, Stefan pulled Elena and me to him. Elena's back was to Stefan's chest, his hand over her mouth. My head was on his chest, his hand at the back of my head, he was shielding us from what was going on.

"Thank you, get it in the car quickly." I hear the sheriff say as Stefan let Elena and I go.

"Stefan?" I ask, seeing the look of sheer devastation on his face.

He doesn't answer so I turn and look around the corner. Damon was lifting Lexi's grey corpse into the back of the sheriff's car.

"Damon killed her?" I whispered and Stefan nodded.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry." Elena said quickly, pulling Stefan into her embrace.

"No, I need to go." Stefan said quickly as he pushed Elena away. He walked away angrily.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena called, waking after him.

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" Stefan cried, turning to face Elena and me.

"No, Stefan you can't do that." I cried.

"Ellie, I know how you feel about him but I have to do this." Stefan said before turning and walking away from us.

"Stefan, wait!" Elena called out and he stopped and turned to face us frustrated.

"Why are you trying to save him?! He's never going to change! Don't you see that? He's never gonna change!" Stefan said sternly.

Elena and I chased after him again.

"I'm not trying to save _him,_ I'm trying to save _you!_ You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan." Elena begged and he stopped.

"Everywhere I go, pain and death follow me, Damon follows me. No more, guys." Stefan said quietly, rakeing his hand through his hair angrily.

"Stefan, stop." I shouted and he stopped one more time.

"I'll call you both, later. I need to deal with this." He muttered before he turned and ran into the forest.

"Come on, Elena." I took Elena's hand in mine and lead her to the car, praying that Stefan didn't kill Damon, because it would kill him.

…

Later that night I was laying on my bed when my phone chimed.

' _ **I didn't kill him.'**_

Stefan's message flashed on my screen and I sighed in relief. But what was I going to do about Damon. My best friend and the person I love, how do you choose between them?

 _ **I know that this one is short too, but I wanted to get this up before I start the new term tomorrow, I hope you liked this.**_

 _ **Please review if you have the time,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 9 – History Repeating**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines either.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

" _Alexandria, what are you doing?" Katherine sneered at her. She had just walked in on Damon and Alexandria together._

" _What am I doing?" Alexandria asked, looking back to Damon before looking back at a very angry Katherine._

" _I told you to stay away from Damon, did I not?" Katherine crossed her arms across her chest._

" _You did, and I ignored you Katherine. Was it wise? Of course, not but I did it anyway because I love him." Alexandria cried, taking a step away from Katherine._

" _Damon Salvatore is_ mine _, Alexandra." Katherine sneered before she chased Alexandria from the room and outside, ultimately ending in the death of Alexandria._

…

I was dragged from my dream, someone was shaking my shoulder, I opened my eyes slowly to see Elena hovering over me.

"You okay?" She said, sighing heaving before sitting down on my bed beside me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Recently it has been the same dream. It's always the same one about Alexandria, Damon and Katherine.

"Tell me about it." Elena said quietly, reaching down to untie her shoelaces before she lay beside me on the bed.

"It's not pretty. Katherine caught Alexandria and Damon together, as in _together._ Katherine got really pissed off and chased Alexandria out of the house, saying Damon Salvatore was _hers._ And that ended in Alexandria's death." I mumbled the last sentence quietly and Elena's eyes softened.

"Have you figured out what you will do yet?" Elena asked and I was confused.

"About?" I asked, and a look of shock crossed her face.

"About Damon?" Elena told me and I sighed again.

"I haven't figured out what to do yet. He's called and called but I haven't answered. I don't know what I'm doing to do. If I talk to Damon I feel like I'm betraying Stefan." I put my head in my hands. Elena rubbed my back slowly.

"You need to talk to them. Both of them." She said, moving her hand to stroke my hair.

I changed the subject quickly.

"Come on, we need to leave or we will be late. Have _you_ heard from Stefan?" I asked as I reached for my black school bag.

"Nope, not until he texted and told me he hadn't killed Damon." She said, following me out of the house. We called goodbye to Jenna on our way past.

…

"Have you talked to Bonnie yet?" I asked as Elena and I approached Caroline in the school parking lot.

"Um, no. I'm mad at her and she needs to make the first move, I haven't done anything wrong here." Caroline scoffed.

"Caroline, be the bigger person here." Elena asked her and Caroline sighed. Elena hated her two best friends fighting.

"Elena, you can't ask me to do that. It's impossible to be the calm, bigger person in her presence." Caroline cried.

"I don't understand why you are so pissed at her in the first place." I said as we walked through the school entrance.

"Bonnie's a little thief, that's why. I asked her to give me my necklace backs and she refused." Caroline cried again, her voice becoming more and more high pitched.

"Well, I'm staying out of it." Elena stated, and I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah me too, I have enough drama going on." I sighed when I realised what I said.

"There's something happening between you and Damon? Did you two fight?" Caroline asked, and if I didn't know Caroline I would actually think she was gravely concerned.

"Care. I'm not talking to you two about this now. I will talk to him, I will even go and see him after school if it makes you happy." Thankfully the bell rang, giving me an excuse to leave the conversation.

I turned and waved to Caroline and Elena before I walked to biology. Like I knew he would be, Stefan was sitting in the chair beside mine, his nose in a book.

"You're avoiding me." He said as I sat down on my chair.

I sighed.

"I'm not avoiding just you, I'm avoiding your brother as well." I said flatly and he nodded, although I could see the smallest smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he looked up at me, knowing I was talking about Lexi.

"I'll be okay." He put his hand on top of mine and I grinned.

"Although, my life would be better if Damon wasn't wallowing. You have to talk to him." Stefan asked and I looked at him shocked.

"You _want_ me to talk to him?" I asked incredulously.

"I _want_ to get his wallowing ass out of my house." Stefan corrected me and I laughed.

"Fine, Stefan. I will talk to him after school. Believe it or not, you are not the first person to tell me that I need to talk to him." I sighed, reaching into my bag for my textbook.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Caroline." I confirmed and he laughed.

"How have you been? How has he been?" I asked quietly.

"I'm okay, I stabbed him so we are even, he has you and your sister to thank for that. The only times I have seen him are when he's come from his room because he's ran out of bourbon, he hasn't said much and he looks a state." Stefan said quietly and I sighed, nodding.

"So back to my original statement, you've been avoiding me, why?" He wondered.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be easier. I just thought it would be better because I thought you would end up hating me is I was seeing Damon, like _the deep betrayal_." I said and he shook his head.

"I would not hate you, no way. I know what you mean though. When I thought about breaking up with Elena to protect her, I know how you feel, Ellie. But I would never blame you for how you feel about Damon, I feel the same way about Elena and I don't know what I would do if we couldn't see each other anymore. I guess what I'm asking, is, make sure you talk to him." He said, looking up to face me. I nodded.

"I will. Now I know you aren't gonna hate me, can I admit I have missed him, even a little bit?" I said, narrowing my eyes when he laughed out loud.

…

Our next class was history. Stefan and I met Bonnie and Elena outside of our history classroom. I furrowed my eyebrows when a new teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone. Alright. Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origin. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to my very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to announce " _A_ laric" but it's "Al _a_ ric," okay? So, you can call me Ric, I'm your new history teacher.

The lesson went slowly, but it wasn't too bad. It seemed that Alaric was trying to make a good first impression on his first day so he went easy on the workload.

Next was lunch, and Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and I went outside for our lunch period.

"And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie said as we sat down at a bench.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asks and I saw Stefan stiffen beside me.

"Mhm, do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked, looking between the three of us.

"Well if you asked me two weeks ago, I'd have said no. But now…" Elena said, looking up through her eyelashes at Stefan.

Stefan reached into his pocket when his phone rang.

"Damon?" He said and my eyes flashed up to meet his.

"Yes, she's okay. She's sitting right beside me." Stefan assured him and I smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there." Stefan said before he ended the call.

"Damon wants me home for something, you're coming over after school, right?" He asked me and I nodded. Stefan kissed Elena chastely before walking away.

"You're going to talk to him. Knew you would." Elena said smugly, picking up her fork.

"Yeah I am. Stefan said he's a mess so I'm going over there." I said, taking my phone from my bag, _should I call him?_

"You'll see him in a few hours." Elena assured me, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Anyway, you were asking about ghosts?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, because I think I am getting haunted."

"But why?" I wondered.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witches' talisman." Bonnie said, clutching the necklace that hung around her neck.

"And it started when? When you got the necklace?" I asked and Bonnie nodded.

"I think she is using it to communicate with me. Like, my Grams told me not to give it back to Caroline." Bonnie told us.

…

I sighed happily when school finally ended. Elena was dropping me off at the boarding house before she and Bonnie were going back to our house.

"Thanks, Lena." I said as I slammed the door shut. She waved as she drove away from the boarding house. I looked up at the porch of the huge house, sighing at the prospect of the conversation I would be having as soon as I set foot in the house. As I was about to reach over to push the door open, the door opened in front of me to reveal Damon. But it wasn't the Damon I knew, he was closed in on himself and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Ellie." He whispered and my eyes softened.

"Damon." I said, reaching up to put my hand on the side of his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and I put my hand on his chin, lifting his head to face me.

"I know you are." I told him and before I knew it I was in his arms. His arms were wrapped around my back tightly and mine were wrapped around his waist.

"Damon, what you did was wrong. But you also need to understand how I feel about you, I have told you before that I will stand by you, because I _know_ you Damon." I said quietly and he nodded.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in his bedroom. He was mostly sleeping, like I told him to. He had lost way too much sleep since I had last seen him.

"I'm glad you're back, princess." Damon muttered as he fell asleep.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Salvatore. I'll stand by you, I promise." I leant down and kissed his cheek and he smiled sleepily before finally falling asleep.

…

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

" _Finally, Ellie. Do you want me to come and get you? Do you want to come home?"_ Elena asked and I sighed, looking down at Damon sleeping.

"I'm with Damon still. I made him sleep. Why? What's going on?" I asked, suddenly alert.

" _Nothing is going on, Bonnie and Caroline are here. I was wondering if you wanted to come home, never mind._ " Elena said, but I know there was an underlying tone to her statement.

"You want to know how it went, huh?" I smirked when I heard her sigh.

" _No! Of course, not, well maybe._ " She resigned and I laughed quietly.

"It went well. I think we're going to be okay, Elena." I grinned happily, watching Damon shift in his sleep.

" _Then I'll let you get back to that. Wait has he said that he… well has he told you that he…_ " she trailed off suggestively and I laughed again.

"No, we're not at the 'L' word yet." I chuckled.

" _You will be, soon enough. Be careful, Ellie._ " She asked and I smiled at my sister's words.

"I will, Elena. Not all of us can fall in love as quick as you and Stefan did." I teased and she laughed.

" _Speaking of Stefan, is he over there? I've been trying to call him._ " Elena asked, her worry evident.

"Um, I don't know. Damon and I have been in his room. Want me to see if I can find him?" I asked her.

" _Please_." She sighed and I smiled.

"I'll find him and then I will call you back." I said and she thanked me before I ended the call.

I moved slowly from the bed, careful not to wake Damon. I was about to stand when his hand gripped my arm.

"Shh, I'm going to find Stefan. I'll be back in a minute." I whispered and he moved backwards, putting his head back on his pillow.

I tiptoed out of the room, reaching for my phone on the way out so I could call Elena when I found him. I closed Damon's bedroom door behind me quietly before walking down the stairs. All of the lights were on but there was nobody in the living room or the kitchen, not even the library. I turned on my heel and made my way back up the stairs to Stefan's bedroom. I leant against the doorframe as I watched him write in his journal, music blaring from his headphones. He looked up when he sensed a presence in the room.

"Music loud enough for you?" I joked as I walked into the room.

"Sorry, I didn't even know you were still here." Stefan said and I laughed.

"Well, I am. Elena has been trying to reach you, she just called me worried." I said she he sighed, reaching for his phone quickly.

"Three missed calls, I'll call her now. Thanks Ellie." He smiled and I smiled back before turning and leaving the room.

"You find him?" Damon asked as I walked back into his bedroom. He was sitting up in his bed, watching the TV that was on the wall.

"I did, weren't you listening. And you are supposed to be sleeping." I chastised as I sat on the bed beside him.

Damon smiled at me before he turned back to the television.

"I need to be leaving soon. I have to go home at some point." I said and he pulled me to him, putting his arm over my shoulder and I leant into his side.

"No, you don't." He kissed the side of my head and I smiled.

"I can't leave Elena to deal with Caroline and Bonnie. They're still fighting about your damn crystal. What is the deal with that thing anyway?" I wondered.

"I need it. To open that damn tomb." He told me and I nodded.

"And what are you going to do when you open it?" I asked meekly, afraid of the answer.

"Well, after what Katherine did to you she can stay in there and rot in hell. As for Alexandria, I will get her out, but not for the reason you are thinking." He said, reaching out and smoothing out the frown line between my eyebrows.

"So, you're not opening the tomb to get her out and share your eternal love with each other?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. I made a promise to myself one hundred and forty-five years ago, that I would get her out. That's why I initially came here, to open that tomb. Then I met you…" he trailed off and I ducked my head, smiling.

"Come on, let's go out. I'm hungry." I said, climbing from the bed and reaching for my boots.

"Do we have to?" Damon smiled, hitting the palms of his hands on the bed childishly.

"Yes, come on. Let's go." I said, walking out of the room, throwing him a shirt on the way past.

"Ugh." I heard as I walked down the stairs.

"You going to mine?" I asked Stefan as I walked into the living room. He was in the process of putting on his jacket.

"I am, Elena just called. You going to the grill?" He wondered and I nodded.

"We are. And Damon is being, well, _Damon_ about going out." I said and he chuckled, saying goodbye before walking out of the door.

"And what exactly do you mean by ' _being Damon about it'_?" I heard Damon say as he walked into the room.

"I mean you were being your normal charming self, of course." I said, trying and failing to hold in my laughter.

"I'm sure it was." He said, throwing his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the house.

…

When Damon and I arrived at the grill we went over to the empty bar.

"So, food?" Damon asked as he passed me a menu.

"Yes, food." I replied as I searched the menu.

I rolled my eyes when Damon asked for a bourbon when he ordered my food.

"You know, that bartender must think you are a severe alcoholic." I laughed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well then, we can see how far it will get him if he decides to open his mouth and say something." Damon looked at me, flashing his teeth. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

Half way through our meal, well my meal and Damon's third bourbon, Stefan walked over to the bar.

"So, Stefan… you know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh-so-well, once upon a time." I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my smile when I realised Stefan was mocking him.

"Well, I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice person. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean… and you're really difficult to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place." I smiled at Damon's lack of maturity.

"So, what's with the drink?" Stefan asked, gesturing to the glass in Damon's hand.

"Well, in this town I'm constantly on edge. And, as you know, I am trying to keep a low profile." Damon told him whilst finishing the remainder of his drink.

"Well, you could leave," Stefan suggested, "find another little town to turn into your own personal Gas 'n' Sip."

"Yeah, Stef, I think I'll manage. You don't have to keep tabs on me, besides, why would I leave when I got the girl." I smiled brightly when Damon winked at me.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you, Damon." Stefan said, picking up a cup of coffee from the counter.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Damon asked, irritated.

"Why not?" Stefan asked.

"Shouldn't you be off following Elena or something?" Damon said, annoyance lacing his voice. I hit his arm lightly.

"Damon, be nice." I said, Damon glared at Stefan when he laughed.

"I am nice." Damon asked, he sounded offended.

"No, you're not. Let's see what's going on." I said, standing up before following Stefan out of the grill. Damon rolled his eyes before following.

The three of us walked through town, and eventually we found our way to the school football field.

"Lucky shot." Damon said as Stefan got a goal.

"More like a carefully honed skill increased over many decades." Stefan replied, running at vampire speed to get the football and then back to us.

"You're beating me." Damon said, obviously annoyed. I smiled.

"Yeah, obviously. It's because I'm better at this game." Stefan taunted, moving the football out of the way when Damon made a move to snatch it from Stefan's hand.

"I am onto you, brother. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort." Damon praised Stefan, somewhat mockingly.

"Oh, you prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan asked him and I laughed out loud.

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked, confused at what his brother was doing.

"Football." Stefan said obviously, tossing the football to Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes, again.

"But, don't you think that's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that same question for months. It's frustrating, isn't it?" Stefan said before running off.

"Touché, brother." Damon said running after him.

"Remember, Stefan. Don't forget who taught you to play this game." Damon challenged and I decided it was the right time to walk over to the benches. It was better not to get between Damon and Stefan when they were acting like this.

Stefan and Damon were playing football, surprisingly together, so I decided to message my sister.

 _ **To: Elena**_

 _ **How's everything going with Care and Bonnie?X**_

I didn't have to wait long for my response.

 _ **From: Elena**_

 _ **Everything's fine. Caroline had a 'really great' idea to do a séance so we are currently hunting the house for candles. I wouldn't be worried about it if I didn't know what I know. Where are you?X**_

 _ **To: Elena**_

 _ **A séance? Maybe I should have come back that sounds fun. There are some candles in a box in the cupboard under the stairs. I am currently at the school, watching Stefan and Damon behave like somewhat normal brothers. They are actually playing football together!X**_

I smiled before putting my phone away, knowing I would be home sooner or later and then Elena and I could talk properly.

I look up when I hear a crash. I rolled my eyes when I saw Stefan and Damon laying on the football field, I knew that one of them had tried to knock down the other. I walk over to them.

"That hurt." Damon groaned, clutching his side.

"Downside to my diet. Getting hit actually hurts." Stefan said as he stood up.

"You know, I'm impressed, Stef. Fun with booze and getting sentimental with football, and now what? A starry night? What are you after Stefan?" Damon asked, standing up and taking a step away from his brother.

"I want to know what your plan is." Stefan said flatly, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"No, Stefan. We are not talking about that right now." Damon said, moving to walk away. I was stood there, tied between Damon and Stefan, yet again.

"Okay, guys. I'm not doing this anymore!" I cried and the Salvatore brothers turned to face me.

"Not doing what?" Damon asked, taking a step towards me.

"I feel like I am stuck between the two of you. If I side with Stefan I feel like I'm betraying you," I said looking at Damon, "and if I side with Damon I feel like I'm betraying you." I finished looking at Stefan.

"We don't mean to make you feel like that, Ellie, you know that." Stefan said quickly. I sighed sadly, knowing I had made him feel guilty.

"I don't want to make you feel guilty. But you two really need to get your shit together with each other, or I will just stop talking to you altogether, and I don't want that." I said quietly, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Tell him your damn plan Damon." I muttered.

"She didn't tell you did she, neither of them?" Damon asked and Stefan shook his head, confused.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"Alexandria is a vampire, stuck desiccating in a tomb under Fells Church. When they rounded up the vampires, I went to Emily for help. That's the reason I saved her children, she wanted me to protect her bloodline in exchange for what I wanted. We knew that we had been forced to drink Katherine's blood under compulsion, because of her sick plan to keep the four of us together. When Katherine killed Alexandria, the thought never crossed my mind she would come back as a vampire…" Damon paused for a second and I went over to him, putting my arm around him.

"When I ran away from you after they took Katherine, I went back to the house where Alexandria was transitioning, and they had taken her." Damon finished and Stefan looked shocked.

"Alexandria is alive? Here in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Well, you are the expert in starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing Stefan?" Damon asked sarkily.

"Damon." I chastised, hitting his arm again.

"Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Yeah, me neither. But Emily did. She used the comet to give the crystal its power and in order for that crustal to work again…" Damon trailed off.

"The comet had to return." I summarised and Damon nodded.

"But, the downside is that there as long time in between comets. And there has been a couple of hiccups but the comet is here and I had the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal and then Bonnie got the crystal and here we all are." Damon said, using his arms to gesture to the three of us.

"So, wanna throw some more?" Damon asked sarkily, throwing the football between his two hands.

"So, what exactly is your plan, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I'm gonna get her back." Damon said before turning to walk away.

"You knew about this?" Stefan asked me as I took two steps toward him.

"Yeah, I did, but what do you want me to do? He told me he just wants Alexandria out of the tomb, he said he promised himself he would do it one hundred and forty-five years ago." I turned to notice Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"This is killing me, Stefan. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. Elena told me to be careful, and I thought I was but I'm not. I am letting myself fall for someone who loves another version of me." I cried and Stefan pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I try to hate my brother, but we all know I can't. As for letting yourself fall for someone who loves another version of you. Elena and I are the same, I loved Katherine, or thought I loved Katherine, and now I love Elena. I know many things about my brother, and one of those things is that he would not lie to you. The rest of us, maybe, but not you. If he said, he doesn't want to get her out for himself then you should believe him." He said confidently and I pulled back to look at him.

"You think?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"Thanks, Stefan." I said as I hugged him again, he kissed the side of my head and I smiled.

"You realise she's my girl, right?" I heard Damon ask behind me and I rolled my eyes. _Was I? We hadn't really talked about it._

"Eww, Damon. He's like my brother." Pulling away from Stefan, I walked over to Damon and hit his arm, again.

I sighed when my phone began to ring in my pocket.

 _ **Elena**_

"It's Elena." I said before answering.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" I asked.

" _It's Bonnie._ _Is Stefan still with you?_ " Elena asked urgently.

"Yeah, he's here, what happened?"

" _Emily is possessing her. She said something._ " Elena said quickly.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked, I took the phone away from my ear and put it on loudspeaker so Elena could hear him.

" _She said_ _'_ _I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed._ _'_ _And then she just left_." Elena said, I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Where do you think, she went?" I asked quickly.

" _I don't know_ _," the line goes silent for a second whilst Elena thinks, "_ _Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her,_ _guys_." Elena pleaded.

"Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan told her and I put the phone down.

"Let's go." I said put Stefan stopped me from walking away.

"Uh, no. You could get hurt." Stefan argued.

"Bonnie is my friend, Stefan. Besides, you really think my sister will listen? There is no way she will stay put at home." I said and he sighed, knowing I was right.

"Fine, let's… wait, where's Damon?" Stefan asked and I turned to see an empty football field.

"We need to hurry." I said, tugging on Stefan's arm. I knew Damon had gone after Bonnie.

…

Stefan and I arrived at the cemetery to find Damon stuck on a tree branch that was through his stomach.

"It hurts. This is why I feed on people." Damon groaned as Stefan got him off the tree.

"Stefan." Emily greeted.

"Hello, Emily." Stefan said as he approached her.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily said. It was so strange hearing Emily but seeing Bonnie.

"What do you mean evil?" I asked and Emily looked at me.

"You are the spitting image of Alexandria. Hello, Ellie." Emily greeted and I nodded.

"Emily, I swear to god. I'll make you regret this." Damon threatened, taking a step closer to Emily.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily promised and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Them? What aren't you saying Damon?" I asked and he continued to glare at Emily.

"What does it matter?" Damon brushed off.

"Emily, what did you do?" Stefan asked her, taking another tentative step forward.

"To save Alexandria, I had to save them all." Emily answered, moving to hold her hands clasped in front of her.

"You saved everyone? Everyone in the tomb is still down there?" I cried and she nodded.

"With one, comes all." Emily confirmed.

"But I don't care about them, I just wanted to get Alexandria out of there." Damon sighed.

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan said quickly and Damon glared at him.

"No, Damon he's right. The amount of people that would be killed. What if I got hurt by one of them, or Elena, or Jenna?" I asked and he sighed, frustrated.

"Things are different now, Damon." Emily said quietly and he looked up at her.

"Please, don't do this." Damon pleaded and I softened.

"I can't free them, I can't." Emily began to chant before a ring of flames erupted around her

"No! No please!" Damon cried, I ran over to him as he fell to his knees.

"Hey, it's okay." I muttered as I got onto my knees beside him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Bonnie!" I turned when I heard Elena. Stefan ran over to her and held her back, wrapping his arms around her waist when she fought him.

"Emily, no!" Damon cried again and I turned back around to see Emily throw the necklace into the air. Sparks flew around her as the necklace shattered into hundreds of pieces around her. The spell was complete, the necklace had been destroyed.

We watched as Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Bonnie staggers backwards in shock when she didn't know where she was. Damon was furious, I could feel him shaking with fury.

"Damon no!" I cried when he pulled away from me and ran at vampire speed to attack Bonnie.

"Damon!" Stefan cried, running from Elena to tear Damon away from Bonnie. He knelt down besides Bonnie and checked for a pulse. Elena ran over and knelt beside him.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan said. I watched as he bit into his wrist and put it into Bonnie's mouth, soon enough, Bonnie's wound had healed. I turn and walk back over to Damon. You could see the sheer devastation on his face.

"Oh, Damon." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He reciprocated and wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly.

"It will be okay, I promise." I said quietly and he kissed my forehead.

I turned and ran to Bonnie when she sat up, her hand went straight to her neck.

"I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? Damon attacked me, and his face was like…" Bonnie trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" I asked quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. It's just this blood." Bonnie said, gesturing to the blood on her clothes.

I heard Bonnie gasp and take a step backwards when Stefan walked over to us.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Stefan said, raising his hands in front of him.

"You don't need to be frightened, Bonnie." I said, taking her hand in mine and holding it tightly.

"What's going on, Elena?" Bonnie asked, her eyes flashing with fear.

"We'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on." Elena said quietly, leading Bonnie towards the car.

"Is she in danger of becoming…?" Elena trailed off as she walked back over to Stefan and me.

"No, she'd have to die with Stefan's blood in her system." I told Elena and she nodded.

"Ellie's right. So, keep an eye on her tonight and make sure nothing happens to her." Stefan suggested and we nodded.

"Are we going to tell her?" I asked Elena and she shrugged.

"I don't know." Elena sighed.

"If you feel that you can trust her, then I do too." Stefan said, unfolding his arms and wrapping them around Elena when she stepped towards him.

"You saved her life, Stefan." Elena muttered, pulling herself closer to Stefan.

"I'm going to check on Bonnie, tell Damon I'll call him later." I asked Stefan and he nodded.

…

For the remainder of the night, Elena and I told Bonnie everything we knew. Everything about Stefan and Damon, everything about Vampires in general, everything about the tomb, all of it.

"And you're still dating them? Why?" Bonnie asked, a grimace crossing her face as she looked between Elena and me.

"Okay, I'm not dating Damon. But I spend time with him because of the bond I have with him. I'll stick my him, just like he would stick by me." Bonnie nodded but she didn't look convinced, so she looked at Elena.

"You know why I'm dating Stefan. Because of the way, I feel about him, because I love him. After Vicki, Stefan asked if we wanted Damon to compel us, to forget everything. But we can't." Elena sighed and Bonnie looked down, suddenly interested in her fingernails.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" I suggested and they both nodded. I bid them both goodnight before I left Elena's room. As I crossed the landing, the front door knocked.

"I got it." Jenna called go I sighed and walked into my room, knowing Jenna would deal with whoever decided to come over that late.

I sighed and sat on my bed, reaching for my cell phone.

" _Hi, princess. Are you mad?_ " He asked tentatively as he answered the phone.

"Furious." I answered and I heard him wince.

" _I was so angry, Ellie._ " He said quietly and I sighed softly.

"I know you were, but there is no way to change what happened, Damon. You'll just have to settle for me." I joked and he laughed.

" _You aren't settling, princess. You're the upgrade_." He said and I laughed.

"Goodnight, Damon." I said quietly.

" _Night, princess._ " Damon said as he ended the call.

I closed my eyes for a second, wondering what would happen next, and hoping Damon was strong enough to deal with it, hoping we all were.

 _ **And that's chapter nine, the longest chapter yet. It has taken me five hours but it's finally done and I love it! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought?**_

 _ **Bye for now,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 10 – The Turning Point**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

"You'll never guess what, Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena whispered as she stepped off the last stair.

"He has not!"

"You're kidding?" Jenna and I spoke at the same time.

"Nope, he has. But don't say a word, either of you. The minute we start to encourage him, he'll put it away." Elena put her hand on her hip and I laughed.

"Psychology major. Check." Jenna joked and Elena laughed, rolling her eyes with good nature.

"You seeing Stefan today?" I asked Elena as I reached for my coat.

"Yep, tonight. We're going to that career future thing at school, will you be there?" Elena wondered and I nodded.

"I will be. I will see you two later." I called, Jenna waved as I walked towards the door.

"Where are, you going?" Elena asked me.

"To see Damon." I said, not to waiting for her response before I left. I knew Elena was still unsure about what was going on between Damon and I, and to be honest so was I. Nothing had _really_ happened between us, and I was okay with that.

…

When I got to the boarding house Stefan and Damon were arguing, as per usual.

"Guys, cut it out." I said, bored of the arguments. Anyone would thing that 145 years' worth of arguments was enough, but not for the Salvatore brothers.

"You going to school today?" I asked Stefan as I put my school bag down. He nodded.

The three of us glanced at the door and back at each other when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Stefan announced, walking from the drawing room and to the front door, Damon and I following behind him. Stefan opened the front door and Liz Forbes was standing there.

"I'm here to see Damon." She said, glancing at Damon and I before looking back to Stefan.

"Uh, sure. Okay." Stefan stepped out of the way when Damon approached.

"Sheriff, what a surprise." Damon flashed a smile that stated he wasn't surprised at all.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." The sheriff said, casting an uncomfortable glance towards Stefan and me.

"Of course. Come in, we can talk out back." Damon raised his eyebrows as he walked past Stefan and I, the sheriff following behind him.

"What's going on? Why is she here?" I crossed my arms across my chest and Stefan shrugged.

"I have no idea, maybe she wants to ask Damon about Vicki?" Stefan said, walking over to the couches in the drawing room.

"What's he saying?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"He said that he's sorry for the privacy, but he wants to keep you and me out of this." Stefan continued to listen until he stiffened in his seat.

"What?" I asked warily.

"There's been another attack. A woman, her throat completely torn out and her body drained." Stefan said, the shock evident in his voice.

"Wait? Damon killed someone?" I asked, the shock just as evident in my voice.

"Well, it wasn't me. But this isn't Damon's style." Stefan told me, looking outside to where Damon and the sheriff were standing.

"Damon is acting confused, they're talking about Lexi." Stefan said quietly and I shifted closer to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"The sheriff thinks Lexi turned someone of multiple people. They're telling everyone it's another animal attack." Stefan recollected their conversation and I nodded.

I watched as the back door opened and Damon walked in, followed closely by the sheriff. The sheriff nodded at Stefan and I as she walked past.

"Thank you so much for stopping by." Damon said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes. Let me know what you come up with." Damon nodded as he opened the door for her.

"Absolutely." Damon said, the sheriff walked from the house and to her car without looking back.

I didn't have the chance to turn around before Stefan was holding Damon against the wall.

"What is wrong with you? You killed someone?" Stefan cried, letting go of Damon's shirt.

"Guys." I warned quietly, standing and walking towards them.

"Stefan get off me. A, don't touch me. B, if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it." Damon said as he walked towards me.

"And, C, there's a new vampire in town." Damon continued as he turned to face Stefan.

"No, that's impossible." I disagreed.

"Obviously, it isn't, princess." Damon said as he walked over to me and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Then who the hell is it?" Stefan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I have no idea." Damon shook his head.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Stefan wondered, walking into the drawing room.

"The compass you took from Logan Fell?" I suggested and Stefan nodded, walking over to the place he had stashed it in the drawing room.

"Let us know if you need help. Stefan, we need to go or we'll be late. Again." I said and he chuckled.

"Will do." Damon said as he left the room, leaving Stefan and I standing there. As Stefan and I were climbing into my car, my phone started to ring.

 _ **Elena**_

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I reversed out of the driveway, I handed my phone to Stefan who put it on loudspeaker.

" _You're with Stefan and Damon, right?"_ She asked, I could her the panic in her voice. From Stefan's expression, I could tell he had picked up on it too.

"I got Stefan. Damon is going something potentially dangerous. What's wrong?" I asked again.

" _Stefan, when someone is asking to be invited inside, that could mean that…"_ she trailed off and my eyes widened in alarm _._

"Yes, there's a good chance they're a vampire. Is it Bonnie? Did something happen to her?" Stefan asked her quickly, but the line was silent.

"Elena?" I called.

" _No, it's not Bonnie. Last night, Logan Fell was trying to get Jenna to invite him inside. I thought he was dead?"_ Elena whispered into the phone.

"He was, or is. He was dead when we left him." Stefan said quickly.

"Elena, the sheriff knows there is a vampire in town. They thought they had solved their vampire issue with Lexi, someone was killed. That report this morning about the jogger? That happened on our street." I said and I could hear her sigh.

"So, what's the chance our mystery vamp is Logan Fell?" I asked, taking my eyes off the road for a second to look at Stefan.

"Someone asking to be invited in, a murder that happened where he was at the time, there's a good chance. I'll call Damon and get him to check it out." Stefan said, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"You at school yet?" I asked as I pulled into the parking lot.

" _I am. I just saw your car pull into the lot, speak soon."_ Elena said before ending the call.

"What he say?" I wondered, looking at Stefan.

"He said he's going to check it out. I also asked him to check in, but this is Damon." Stefan rolled his eyes and I laughed, reaching for the door handle.

Stefan and I walked over to Elena, and then the three of us walked to class.

"You two need to be careful, okay?" Stefan said quietly and Elena and I both nodded. Stefan and Elena kissed quickly before he turned on his heel and walked to his lesson.

…

"So, what exactly does this do? How did Johnathan Gilbert get it to work?" I asked from the passenger seat of Damon's car. I held the Gilbert watch in my hand.

"It tracks vampires. Hence the reason I can't use it, I mess with the signal. I have no idea how he got it to work, Johnathan Gilbert was crazy." Damon replied, indicating to turn left when the arrow on the compass moved.

"There isn't anything down here. Just warehouses and storage bunkers." I said, taking in my surroundings.

"Well, I'd say that a desolate warehouse with no windows is a great place for a new vamp to hang out until dark, don't you think?" Damon asked, stopping the car in front of one of the warehouses.

"I'll be back." Damon said, putting the car in park and making a move to get out of the car.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." I argued.

Damon looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"No. You are not." He said, his tone matter-of-fact.

"Yes. I am, you can't go in there on your own." I argued.

"Princess, I am a vampire and you are human. If you go in that building there is a possibility you won't come out of it." He cried and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come off it Damon. You'll keep me safe and besides, I can handle myself. Come on." I heard Damon groan as I slammed the car door and walked over to the warehouse door.

"Little help?" I called, the annoyance evident in my tone. Damon rolled his eyes and walked from where he was leaning against his car. I watched as he held the door handle in his hand and twisted it until he door opened.

"Be quiet and keep yourself hidden. If something happens you run, do you understand me?" Damon muttered and I nodded, looking around the dingy warehouse.

Damon and I walked until we reached a large open space, there was nothing except metal storage shelves and random pieces of wood scattered on the floor. I cried out when I heard the gun shots. I turned to see Damon get shot three times in the chest. I rushed to him immediately, helping him. Damon groaned in pain as he fell to his knees.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing dodgy. Either you will end up getting shot or you will be down one Gilbert girlfriend." Logan Fell sneered at Damon, waving the gun in his face.

Slowly, Logan began to circle around us.

"You really don't want to do this, trust me." Damon groaned and I put my arm around his shoulder, getting on my knees beside him. I was an inch out of harms way when Logan shot Damon in the shoulder. Damon cried out in pain again, I couldn't stand it.

"Would you stop that!" I shouted and Logan spun around to face me.

"That's what he gets." Logan sneered at me, taking a step closer.

"What did he do?" I cried, watching as Damon pulled the wooden bullet from his shoulder.

Logan chuckled, but there was no humour as he crouched down in front of us.

" _He_ made me like this." Logan muttered darkly.

"No, he killed you. He didn't turn you." I cried as Damon pulled another wooden bullet from his chest.

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions." Logan said as he raised a wooden bullet to eye level and examined it.

"Answer me first. Who turned you?" Damon asked through his teeth, prying another bullet from his chest.

Logan sighed loudly, crouching down in front of us again.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Someone buried me there." He accused Damon.

"Yeah, that happens. Ow." Damon groaned as he pulled a bullet from his leg.

"No, you bit me. It had to be you." Logan said quietly.

"Nope. You have to have vampire blood in your system when you died. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, and gave you their blood." Damon said as he lay down, I raised his head to put it onto my lap.

"Who?" Logan questioned and I sighed.

"We don't know." I muttered, looking up at Logan who's eyes flashed crazily.

"It's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process for me. You know, one minute I'm a small-town news guy and next minute, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door." Logan shouted and I blanched backwards.

"Yep, you have to be invited in." Damon said, still laying down with his head in my lap.

"I know. I live alone." Logan shouted again.

"Well, that's sucks." Damon said and I laughed. Logan's gaze shifted from Damon to me, he stepped forward and I blanched backwards again.

"You are a _Gilbert_ ; how do you even know about this. You're a child." Logan sneered in my face and I smiled at him, squinting my eyes questioningly.

"Wrong answer." Logan said darkly, pulling me from the ground and throwing me into a wall. I hit the wall, hard, though I was still conscious. I looked up dazily and watched as Damon tried to reach me, only to be shot by Logan again.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I love it. I'm definitely conflicted." Logan laughed manically.

"Yeah, welcome to the club, dude." Damon said, sitting up.

"And the bodies keep on piling up." Logan said, pointing in the direction of the piles of bodies scattered around the warehouse.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." I whimpered quietly, thinking about what he could do to Jenna if he wasn't stopped.

"Well, you're most likely in love with her. Your emotions are magnified so you need to learn to control that." Damon replied, shooting another concerned look in my direction, I could feel myself fading.

"And the sun thing? You and your brother can walk in the sun which means there is a way to do it, which is pretty cool." Logan walked around Damon again mockingly.

I watch as Damon flexes his hand before hiding his daylight ring with his other hand. I smiled, noticing that Logan hadn't noticed Damon's movement.

"And the council never suspected you. Walking in the sun isn't recorded in the journals." Logan said, a confused expression crossing his face.

"The journals?" Damon asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, the founding fathers left journals for their ancestors. Come on, you have to tell me, how can I walk in the sun?" Logan crouched in front of Damon again.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked through his teeth.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan retorted.

"Who the hell turned you?" Damon asked again, I could tell he was quickly losing his patience.

"You know, I have actually been really nice to you so far but I will kill you, or better yet, kill her." Logan threatened, I gasped when he pointed the gun in my direction.

"You touch _one_ hair on her head and I'll tear you apart." Damon threatened, standing up.

"You know, it seems we're at a bit of an impasse here. You won't answer my questions and I don't know the answer to yours." Logan said, still holding the gun in my direction. For the first time since I found out about Stefan and Damon, I was actually scared of what could possibly happen. The possibility I could die, or get hurt. The possibility that Damon could die.

"Well, I have things to do. People to kill. Guess I will need a head start." Logan said suddenly, firing the gun twice in my direction. I closed my eyes and waited for the bullets to hit me, but it never happened. I cracked open one eye to see Damon kneeling in front of me, a pained expression on his face. I cried out when Damon groaned and fell to the ground, I looked up when I heard footsteps, Logan was leaving.

"Damon, come on." I cried, pulling him up the best I could. I got him to sit up so I could pry the bullets from his back.

"There you go." I sighed as I pulled the second bullet out. I examined it and dropped it quickly, the small bullet was doused in Damon's blood, I shivered at the thought.

"You okay?" He asked me, cupping my face in his hands.

"I think so." I nodded. I felt drowsy and tired, and my head was pounding.

"Do you want blood?" He asked, raising his wrist to his mouth.

"No, I'll be fine. Just help me up so you can kill the bastard." Damon chuckled at my bluntness and moved to put his arm underneath my knees. He lifted me from the cold ground, carrying me out of the warehouse and to his car.

"When we get back to the house. You can rest whilst I change. Okay, princess?" Damon asked as he started the car, I nodded.

…

When we got back to the boarding house, I had got some of my energy back so I could walk into the house on my own. Damon and I went into his bedroom, I got onto the bed and put my head onto one of the many pillows.

"Call Stefan?" Damon asked as he walked into his closet.

"On it." I said, taking my phone from my jacket pocket and dialling Stefan's number. I put it on loudspeaker and put the phone down on the bed.

" _Hey, you okay?"_ Stefan asked as he answered.

"Define okay…"

Before I could finish Damon came out of his closet and started speaking.

"Logan Fell, the bastard. When I find him, I swear to god, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon said as he did up the buttons on his shirt.

"Where's Elena, she okay?" I asked quickly, fearing for my sister's safety.

" _She's fine. She's standing right next to me wondering what the hell is going on."_ He said and I laughed, imagining the glare Elena was giving him.

" _What happened? Are you okay?"_ Stefan asked.

"No, I'm we're not okay. We were ambushed. I was shot, multiple times, Ellie was thrown against a wall. And now, I'm vengeful and all I have to do is find him." Damon struggled to maintain his cool. I glanced at him as he took of his clean shirt and replaced it with another one.

" _There's no need, he's here at the school. I've just seen him."_

"You're kidding me?" I murmured, completely dumbfounded.

"What's he doing?" Damon asked, walking towards me.

" _He's here, working the crowd. He kept asking how you and I walk in the sun and when I wouldn't tell him he threatened to expose us."_ Stefan said, his tone serious.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't get shot." Damon said, his facial features hardening.

"Stefan, keep Elena safe and check on Jenna please? We'll be there soon?" I asked and he said he would before I ended the call.

"Let's go." Damon said, taking his car keys from the bedside table before walking out of the room.

…

"What's going on? Did he cause a scene? Please tell me everyone is okay?" I asked quickly as I answered Elena's call. Damon and I were nearly at the school when my phone began to ring.

" _He took Caroline! Stefan's gone after her."_ Elena cried, I could hear her crying.

"Okay, Damon put your foot down." I said quietly. Damon complied with my request, pushing the speedometer to nearly 90 miles per hour.

"Elena, it will be fine. Do you have any idea where Logan has taken her?" I asked slowly.

" _No, Stefan just took off. Telling me to stay at the school."_ Elena said, sniffing back the tears.

"Okay, I'm going to call Stefan and see where he is. Stay calm, it will be fine. We'll come and get you when this is over, okay?" Elena said okay before I ended the call, quickly dialling Stefan's number, I put it on loudspeaker.

"Where are you?" Damon demanded as soon as Stefan answered.

" _I'm nearly at the intersection on Elm Street. If you hurry, we can get him now."_ Stefan said quickly, I could hear him running.

"I'm thirty seconds away." Damon said before ending the call.

"When we get there, you stay put in the car, do you understand? You will not be hurt again today." I nodded quickly and Damon skid the car to a stop on the corner. I watched as Stefan yanked the door from the car and pulled Logan out, tossing him down the street. I jumped when I heard gunshots, and I sighed happily when I saw that Damon was the one holding the gun. I got out of the car and sat on the bonnet so I could hear properly.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" Damon smirked at Logan.

"Get her out of here!" Damon instructed Stefan who nodded, walking around to the other side of the car and picking up Caroline, running off into the woods afterward.

" _Logan! Logan! What happened?"_ I heard a voice in the car and I realised it was the sheriff. Damon was too occupied with Logan so I jogged over and retrieved the phone from the seat.

"Sheriff, it's Ellie." I said quietly, walking off in the direction of Damon's car before Logan could notice me.

" _Ellie? Where is Caroline?"_ She cried.

"She's okay, Stefan took her home." I heard Liz sigh.

" _Where are you?"_ She asked quickly and I smiled.

"At the intersection on Elm Street." I ended the call and watched as Damon retrieved a tire iron from Logan's car.

"Look, I'm going to try this one more time." Damon swung the tire iron, showing what would happen if Logan didn't answer his question.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked threateningly.

"I told you, I don't know." Logan cried, cowering on the asphalt.

Damon rolled his eyes, examining the tire iron.

"You know, this tire iron could take your head clean off your shoulders. Is that your final answer?" Damon asked, at the end of his tether. Damon held the tire iron in a swinging position over his shoulder.

"How can you side with them?" Logan tried to backtrack.

"I don't side with anyone, and I certainly haven't sided with the damn _founder's council_. You pissed me off, you hurt my girl and now I want you dead. I'll ask you one last time, who turned you?" Damon asked for the final time.

"I told you! I don't know!" Logan cried, shuffling backwards away from Damon.

"Oh, well. You're screwed." I covered my eyes even Damon swung the tire iron. I moved my fingers away from my eyes one at a time before standing and walking over to Damon. He stood, tire iron still in hand, with a decapitated Logan Fell at his feet.

I turned when I heard sirens. The sheriff was driving at full speed down Elm Street, screeching to a halt a few feet away from us.

"Caroline's okay?" She asked quietly and I nodded.

"Get him into my car, quickly." The sheriff asked Damon, who picked up the body in the most un-careful way possible before dumping it unceremoniously into the trunk of the sheriff's car.

"Thank you." The sheriff thanked Damon before getting into her car and driving away from the scene.

"Come on, we can go back to my house. I need to call Elena though." Damon nodded and lead me towards his car, opening the passenger door for me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully as he sped around to the other side. I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket and called Elena.

" _You okay?"_ Elena demanded as soon as she'd answered the call.

"I'm okay. Logan's dead. Did you find Stefan?" I wondered.

"I'm fine too, by the way." Damon called and I could practically hear my sister rolling her eyes.

 _"Oh, thank god. And yes, I found him. I'm about to take him home and I should be there for a few hours. Are you going home?_ " She wondered.

"Good, and yeah I am, Damon is coming back with me for a while so you and Stefan can do _whatever_ it is you do." I grimaced and Damon chuckled.

" _Ellie, not talking about this right now. Get home safe, I'll see you later."_ She said before ending the call.

I sighed and settled back into the seat as Damon drove us back to my house, I smiled when he took one hand from the steering wheel and put it on top of mine.

Maybe everything would be fine. _Maybe._

 _ **And that's chapter 10. I really hope you liked it! I know I haven't been able to get a chapter up in the last few days but I legitimately couldn't get out of my apartment. My flatmate and I have been living on noodles because the power kept on shorting out because of the snow. Hopefully I'll get another three up this week.**_

 _ **I am immensely grateful for the reviews I have received thus far. However, I am getting the views but not many reviews, but I am so happy about the ones I have received. How about 5 reviews on this chapter for a new chapter up on Thursday?**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 11 – Bloodlines**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

I woke up the next morning with a headache, I had hardly slept. Recently the dreams had been becoming more frequent, but it was the same dream repeated over and over again on a loop. The dream mostly consisted of my death, which was highly unpleasant. But, sometimes it was different, the dreams carried out as normal, but things would change, which made me think it was a nightmare. For one of them, Elena was there behind Katherine, and Katherine killed her instead of me. Then it was Damon and Stefan in the place of Elena, and Katherine killed them too.

I sat up slowly, not wanting to get dizzy, before reaching for my phone that had been charging overnight, I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw the screen.

 _ **3 MISSED CALLS FROM ELENA**_

 _ **5 MISSED CALLS FROM STEFAN**_

I immediately dialled Elena's number and waited for it to ring, but it didn't, it just went to her voicemail. Next I tried Stefan, he answered before the second ring.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan sighed before answering.

" _Is Elena there?"_ He asked quickly and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Um, no. I don't think so. I thought you guys were spending the night together? I'll check but I don't think she is." I said, swinging my legs out of bed and putting my feet in my slippers.

" _We were. Everything was great and then I left my bedroom for thirty seconds and she found the picture."_ He said quietly and I groaned, knowing the exact picture that Elena had seen, the photograph of Katherine and Alexandria.

"Damn it." I cursed, pulling the bathroom door open quickly and running into Elena's room. It was empty.

" _I don't think she's been back here, Stefan. What time did she run out?"_ I asked, making my way back to my room and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"About half ten." Stefan said.

" _No, I was still up then. I would have heard her come in. I'll ask Caroline and Bonnie if they've seen her and I'm on route to your house as we speak."_ I told him, pulling on a pair of converse.

"Okay, hurry." Stefan said and I ended the call, grabbing my keys and rushing down the stairs.

"Anyone here?" I called. When I received no response, I rushed from the house. I ran to my car, unlocking it as I ran down the path. It was still early so there were hardly any cars on the road, something I was glad for as I pushed the speedometer to ninety. I was nearly at the boarding house when I slammed the brakes on.

There, on its top on the side of the road, was Elena's car. I quickly pulled from my phone from my pocket and called Stefan.

"Ellie?" He greeted.

"Stefan, I found Elena's car, it's crashed, and she's not here, Stefan she could be hurt." I cried, rushing towards the car and double checking she wasn't inside.

"Shh shh, calm down, where are you?" I could hear Stefan rushing around in the background.

I looked around and groaned, I had no idea.

"Um, I don't know the name of the road. Uh, you turn out of your driveway and you turn left and then left again and there's that huge road surrounded by fields, I'm there." I panicked.

"I'll be there in thirty seconds." Stefan said and I put my phone back in my pocket. I started to count to calm myself down. I had only counted to twenty-seven by the time Stefan had arrived.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, taking in the state of the over turned car.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"What happened last night?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Well, she drove me home and everything was great. Then my face started changing and she told me not to hide from her, so I didn't. And then…" he stopped and I raised my eyebrows, shocked.

"You slept with my sister?" I said bluntly before I laughed.

"Can we not? It's weird enough talking to you about it as it is. So, continuing with what happened. I left the room to get her some water and when I came back she was gone. I had stupidly left the photograph on my desk and she found it." Stefan ran his hand through his hair.

"Stefan this isn't your fault." I said, reaching for his arm.

"How is this not my fault, Ellie?" Stefan hung his head and I sighed.

"If this is anyone's fault it's mine. I'm her sister and I've known about this for weeks without telling her. If anyone's to blame, it's me." I murmured and he sighed, pulling me into his embrace.

"Let's get back to the boarding house and then we can track her down. Have you spoken to Damon today?" I asked him and he stopped.

"No, not since he killed Logan last night. I haven't seen him since I took Caroline home." He started walking over to my car, that was still running in the middle of the road.

"He took me home and then he came in for a while, but then he left. Thinking about it, that was at about half ten." I pondered, following Stefan to the car and getting into the passenger seat. Stefan held his hand out for the car keys and I handed them to him willingly, not really being in the mood to drive.

"I'll call him." I suggested, reaching over and using the in-car telephone to call Damon.

" _Hi, princess."_ I could practically hear him smirking.

"Hey, have you seen Elena?" I asked and he was silent.

"Damon?" I asked again, a hidden warning in my tone.

I looked at Stefan and furrowed my eyebrows when I heard a voice in the background.

"Where are you Damon?" I asked slowly.

" _Hey, Ellie."_ Elena's voice came onto the line and I sighed, I saw Stefan visibly relax.

"What's going on Elena? I wake to find you are missing and the I find your car in the middle of the road completely smashed up! Where are you? Are you okay?" I babbled quickly.

" _Yes, I'm fine. I crashed my car last night rushing home, but I'm okay."_ Stefan opened his mouth to speak but I quickly moved my hand to cover his mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"Where are you?" I asked and she sighed loudly, I knew she was pissed off with Damon.

" _I don't know, he won't tell me."_ Elena said quietly and I rolled my eyes, _why did he have to act like such a child?_

"Damon, I swear to god, if you touch her…" Stefan threatened, prying my hand away from his mouth.

" _You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now."_ Damon said, ending the call. I looked at the screen blankly.

"Did he really just hang up on me?" I murmured, stamping my foot petulantly.

Stefan continued to drive the car back to the boarding house, his features remained hard, his jaw tight as he drove into the driveway.

"So, how do we figure out where she is?" I wondered as Stefan stopped the car.

"Bonnie?" Stefan suggested as he got out of the car. I sighed, following him into the house.

"Damon won't hurt her, he knows I'd never talk to him again." I said as I slammed the front door behind me, he chuckled, walking up the stairs to his room. I sighed and followed.

I watched as Stefan threw himself onto his bed, pulling a cushion over his face.

"Stef, don't do that." I said, walking over and sitting on his desk chair.

He pulled the cushion away from his face and looked up at me, I could see the fear in his green eyes.

"She just needs time to calm down Stefan, and then you can explain it to her, we can explain it to her. We were the ones who kept it from her. I can see why she's pissed off, if Damon kept a secret like that me from me I would kick off." I smiled and swung side to side slowly in the chair.

"We can't sit here all day and wait for Damon to being Elena home from _wherever_ they are, we have to go to school. Come on." I sighed and Stefan groaned, pulling the cushion back over his face.

"You know, I think you were more mature when you were _actually_ seventeen years old." I called behind me as I walked down the stairs.

"Well, that's just mean!" Stefan shouted down the stairs and I laughed.

"We will be late if you don't hurry!" I called up the stairs and I jumped when he appeared in front of me, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"How many times do I need to tell you? Don't do that!" I cried, punching his shoulder as I walked past.

"Ow." He feigned hurt, putting his hand over the spot I punched.

"Oh shush, you and I both know that didn't hurt you." I laughed as I walked out of the house to the car.

"Meaning as we aren't _actually_ going to be late, how about we go and see if Bonnie can find Elena?" Stefan asked as I started the engine.

" _And_ Damon." I added and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"He might be a dick, but he's your brother Stefan. Besides, you know how I feel about him so I want him back safely too." I said, trailing off quietly towards the end of my statement.

"I know, Ellie. It's just that Damon really knows how to piss me off, I mean, taking Elena to god knows where, that was intended to annoy me." Stefan sighed and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my features.

"So, where do we find Bonnie?" Stefan asked, changing the subject.

"Her Grams' house, probably. We will go there first and if she isn't there we can just find her after school if Elena isn't back by then." I finished and Stefan nodded, agreeing with my plan.

…

When Stefan and I got to Bonnie's Grams' house, we walked up the stairs and across the porch before Stefan knocked the door.

"Hi." Stefan and I said when the door opened, revealing Sheila Bennett.

"Ellie, dear. How are you? How can I help you?" She asked, looking at Stefan.

"I'm Stefan. I'm a friend of Bonnie's. Her dad told me that she might be here." Stefan extended her hand towards her and Sheila shook it.

"She was. Not anymore." I furrowed my eyebrows, _wasn't Bonnie always here?_

"Oh? Do you know where she went?" I asked curiously.

"No. But you do." She said to Stefan, and then I was even more confused.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked, he looked more confused than I was.

"I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you." Sheila said and Stefan nodded quickly.

"And can you? Trust me?" He asked.

"I trust you'll keep her safe. You'd both best be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why." She nodded to Stefan and smiled at me before she closed the door.

"You know where Bonnie is?" I asked as we walked down the porch steps towards the car.

"Yeah, she's at Fell's Church. Will we have time to go before school?" He asked and I looked down at my watch.

"If we skip first period." I said and he laughed, getting into the car.

…

Thankfully it didn't take Stefan and I long to get to the old church, but when we did, Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she? I thought she would be here?" I wondered, stepping over a broken tree branch.

"Her Grams told her to face her fears, this is where Emily was bringing her and this was where Damon attacked her." Stefan summarised, moving closer to the church. Both of us stopped moving when we heard someone talking.

"Come on, phone! Great! Great." The voice said.

"Bonnie?" I called out but received no response.

"There." Stefan said, walking over to a hole in the ground and jumping down it. I rushed over when I heard a scream.

"It's me! It's Stefan." I heard Stefan say, trying to calm Bonnie down. I leant over the side of the large hole in the ground, barely seeing Stefan and Bonnie in the darkness.

"Stefan?" Bonnie sighed, "The ground gave way, and I fell..." Bonnie explained and Stefan and I nodded.

"It's okay. It's okay. Calm down. Come on, let's get you out of here." Stefan said calmly, not wanting to scare Bonnie anymore.

"How?" Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." Stefan put his arm around Bonnie's waist and jumped. When his feet were firmly on the ground he let, her go.

"How come I didn't know you could do that? That's awesome!" I cried and Stefan laughed.

At my outburst, Bonnie opened her eyes and looked around, noticing that she was on the ground, not in the ground.

"Whoa." She murmured and I laughed again.

"I didn't want to scare you." Stefan said to her, his good nature showing.

"How did you know where I was?" Bonnie wondered, looking between Stefan and me.

"Well, your Grams told us what you were doing. Stefan guessed the where." I smiled when Bonnie smiled. It was only a second before Bonnie's smile faltered.

"I heard them... down there... behind the door. Are they in pain?" She looked back into the gaping hole in the ground.

"In the beginning... yes they were. But not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation." Bonnie nodded before asking her next question.

"But if they have blood..." Bonnie was interrupted.

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe." Stefan assured her and Bonnie nodded, wrapping her cardigan around herself.

…

The school day was uneventful. Stefan and I had biology and then history together, but other than that nothing happened. I kept my phone in my hand all day, waiting for a message from Elena to say they were home. After school I went to meet some friends at the grill before I went back to the boarding house to wait for Elena and Damon. Stefan and I hadn't asked Bonnie to help, she was badly shaken up from that morning.

As expected, Stefan was pacing the drawing room when I got back, a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"You are going to wear out the carpet if you keep pacing, Stefan." I said from where I was laying on one of the couches.

"I'm worried, shouldn't she have called by now?" He turned to face me, his expression showing his worry.

"Yeah probably but she…" I was interrupted when my phone rang.

"And speak of the devil." I said as I picked the phone up from the coffee table.

"Hey, you on your way back?" I asked her quickly.

" _Yeah, we should be home soon."_ She confirmed and I smiled, glad she was okay.

"How was it?" I asked, laying back down on the couch.

" _Meaning as technically I was kidnapped, it wasn't_ too _bad."_ Elena admitted and I laughed.

"Where were you?" I wondered.

" _We were in Georgia."_ She said and I gasped.

"You were in _Georgia_?" I shouted.

" _Yes, but I'm fine, okay? You'll be seeing me soon, but I need to talk to Stefan first, so I'll be home later okay?"_ She said and I smiled.

"Actually, I'm at the boarding house with Stefan so just come over here, both of us have some explaining to do." I said quietly and Elena said goodbye before ending the call.

…

Stefan and I both looked up when the front door opened and Elena walked in. I leapt to my feet and ran to embrace her, not caring that she was annoyed at me.

"Are you annoyed?" I asked quietly, pulling back from her.

"Very." Was her one word answer before she walked further into the living room.

"Hi." Elena started, looking at Stefan.

"Hi." Stefan replied. You could feel the tension in the room.

"You could have told me." Elena started, looking between Stefan and I, I sighed.

"I wanted to tell you, Elena, I just didn't know how to." Elena's look softened slightly and then she looked at Stefan.

"You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this... this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you? To both of you?" She looked between the two of us again.

"You are not Katherine. You are the opposite of everything that she was." Stefan said quickly and Elena took a step closer to him.

"He's right Elena. Katherine was a horrible person, she was the person that killed Alexandria. She was a manipulative impulsive bitch and you two are _nothing_ alike." I promised and she nodded.

"What about you? When did you figure out that Katherine and I were different people?" Elena looked at Stefan and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Before I met you." Stefan replied and I looked at him confused.

"What?" Elena and I both asked at the same time.

"The first day of school. When we met and you saw me in the hallway. It wasn't for the first time." Stefan admitted and I was even more confused. Like Elena, I put my hand on my hip.

"Then when was it?" I asked.

"May 23, 2009." Stefan said quietly and I gasped.

"But that was..." Elena started.

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan finished and I raised my hand to cover my eyes.

"You were there?" Elena said, an accusing tone in her voice. I picked up on it and I'm sure Stefan did too.

"Elena, Stefan didn't cause the accident." I murmured.

"I know that, Ellie." Elena relied without looking at me.

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped the two of you." Stefan said and I gasped again, tears running down my face.

"Oh, my god. When we woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how we got out of the car. They said it was a miracle." Elena gasped out and I reached for her hand.

"I went back for them. But it was too late, I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your faces. You looked like Katherine and Alexandria and I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't them. I watched you both. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine, but Ellie was exactly the same as the Alexandria remember. Then, I wanted to leave town but I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were both so sad." Stefan finished and I walked over to hug him quickly.

"Thank you, for saving us." I muttered into his ear and I felt him nod.

"But the question remains." I said as I pulled away from Stefan.

"I know why I look like Alexandria, she was the daughter of Johnathan Gilbert. So why does Elena look like Katherine if Katherine wasn't a Gilbert?" I wondered and Elena turned her attention back to Stefan.

"Elena, you've been through so much. Are you sure you want to know?" He asked and Elena nodded.

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth." My sister and I waited for Stefan to finish his sentence.

"You were adopted, Elena." He said finally and Elena started to cry again. I walked over as quickly as I could to embrace my sister. I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head on my shoulder until her sobs subsided. Eventually, she pulled away and dried her eyes before turning to face Stefan. I was sure she was going to break down again but she just ran into his embrace.

Stefan and Elena ended up sitting, entwined together on one of the couches in Stefan's bedroom, whilst I was back sitting on his desk chair, browsing the internet.

"How do you know all this?" Elena said first and I looked up from Stefan's computer, intrigued.

"Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant." Stefan told her and she nodded.

"What else do you know?" Elena turned in his lap to face him, more tears streaming down her face. Stefan reached up to wipe them away with his thumb.

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine... Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you." Stefan said to her and she beamed, kissing him before she fell back into his embrace. Stefan looked at me over Elena's head and I smiled meekly, not knowing how Elena would process this information in the near future.

…

Hours had passed since the news of Elena's adoption was revealed and we were still at the boarding house.

"Hey, where's Damon?" I asked, forgetting that he wasn't with Elena when she came into the boarding house earlier.

"No idea, probably sitting on a barstool at the grill with a glass in his hand, a glass that is probably filled to the brim with bourbon." Stefan said and I laughed, swinging back and forth on the desk chair slowly.

"It's getting late. Are you two going home or are you both staying here?" Stefan asked and I smiled, looking at Elena who was asleep on Stefan's lap.

"Um, we can stay, if you don't mind." I said, standing up from the desk chair that I had been sitting in for the past few hours.

"Of course, I don't mind." Stefan replied, flashing me a smile before standing up, lifting Elena into his arms in the process.

"You can have my bed if you want it, I don't mind the couch." Stefan offered and I smiled at the gesture.

"No, that's okay. I think you'll find Damon's bed is empty and I am more than willing to use that to my advantage. Besides, I think Elena would prefer to wake up to you. After all of this, she is probably really restless, which means nightmares. Call me if she needs help?" I asked as I reached for my bag. Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Night, Stef." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Night, Ellie." He said and I smiled, closing Stefan's door behind me and walking down the stairs to Damon's bedroom.

When I entered, I flipped the light switch and dropped my bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. I borrowed one of Damon's t-shirts to sleep in and I used his vastly over extravagant bathroom before I climbed into the bed, falling asleep quickly.

…

It was dark in the room when I woke up. I had woken up because the bed shifted. I opened my eyes slowly and waited for them to adjust to the darkness, and there Damon was, sitting on the bed in front of me.

"Okay, firstly." I said as I sat up sleepily. I hit Damon's arm.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot I had hit.

"For taking my sister to..." I trailed off, forgetting where Elena said she had been with Damon today.

"Georgia." He answered for me and I rolled my eyes. Only Damon would take her to Georgia.

"So, when I was at the grill tonight, I did not expect to come home and find you in my bed." Damon smirked, almost triumphantly.

"Well, it is almost 3AM, so sleep. Now." I said, pulling back the other side of the comforter for him. He laughed and got into bed.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" I opened my eyes to see Damon pouting, and I laughed out loud before leaning over to kiss him.

"That wasn't exactly the first kiss I imagined, but what are you supposed to expect when you are dating Damon Salvatore?" I said wittingly and he chuckled.

"Dating huh?" He asked and I smiled, ducking my head shyly.

"Well, that's what we're doing isn't it?" I smiled when he chuckled.

"Of course, princess, now go to sleep." He said, putting his arm around my waist as I fell asleep, sure that I would have a nightmare free sleep for the first time in a long while.

…

The next morning, Elena and I returned home after saying goodbye to the Salvatore brothers.

When we walked through the front door, Jenna angrily dropped her magazine onto the coffee table and walked over to us, obviously agitated.

I don't set a lot of rules, girls. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that." Jenna cried and I bowed my head whilst Elena answered.

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies." Elena bit back and I raised my head in surprise.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything." Jenna said, annoyed at Elena's attitude. I sighed and pushed Elena towards the stairs, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing with Jenna.

"Okay... question, am I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that." Elena spun around and said. I sighed, taking in the upset look on my aunt's face.

"Elena, I didn't... they asked me not to." Jenna started but Elena brushed it off quickly.

I don't want to hear it, Jenna." Elena cried before walking upstairs to her bedroom. I sighed and turned around to face my aunt.

"It will be okay, Jenna. She just needs time to take the information in." I said and Jenna nodded slowly before walking into the kitchen, her upset still very evident on her face. I sighed before walking up the stairs to talk to Elena.

When I walked into her room, she was laying on her, bed on her stomach, with her head underneath a cushion.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat down on the bed beside her. I reached over to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

I sighed when she shook her head.

I unzipped my jacket and took my phone out of my pocket, dialling Stefan's number before holding the phone to my ear.

"What are you going?" Elena asked as she turned onto her back and took the cushion from her face.

"Calling Stefan." I said flatly, there was nobody, not even me, that would be able to make her feel better after this.

Elena didn't say anything before she put the cushion back over her head, I smiled slightly.

" _Hey, everything okay?"_ Stefan greeted.

"Elena argued with Jenna and I think she would feel _much_ better if you were here. Can you come over, are you busy?" I asked him and I heard him chuckle.

" _No, I'll be there. See you soon."_ I ended the call and stood to leave the room. I walked out slowly and I turned when I felt a gust of wind behind me. Stefan was there, sitting beside Elena on the bed. Elena turned and snuggled into his side contently.

I smiled, happy that everything was right again. Stefan and Elena were okay and there were no more secrets between them, but how would Elena deal with the news of her adoption?

 _ **There's chapter eleven. I know I said I would have this up yesterday but my best friend was going through a major crisis so I didn't have access to my laptop yesterday. Anyways, I hope you liked this, please leave a review!**_

 _ **How about some suggestions about what you guys think will happen between Ellie and Damon next?**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 12 – Unpleasantville**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

The next evening Stefan, Elena and I were gathered in Elena's room, trying to figure out who she hit with her car, it was a disconcerting task as neither of us knew anything about the vampire she hit.

"So, who was that man in the road?" Elena asked, falling backwards onto her bed.

"I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?" Stefan asked her and she shook her head. I sighed and moved to sit in the chair near Elena's desk.

"I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there were these black boots coming towards me." She shivered involuntary, remembering what happened.

"What's in the box?" I asked Stefan, pointing at the wooden box on Elena's side table.

"I brought some vervain for, for you two and Jenna." Stefan reached for the box. Curiously, I moved closer and Elena sat up, moving closer to Stefan.

"And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends. You can put it in jewellery, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you." Stefan handed Elena and I a bracelet each.

"Wow. So much to remember." Elena sighed as she put a small vial of vervain back into the box.

"I know, but there's another vampire in town, so until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful." Stefan replied, looking between my sister and me. I smiled at him reassuringly, knowing he was worried about Elena and me.

…

The next morning, we had school. As usual, Bonnie picked us up at eight thirty and we went to school together. First period I had biology with Stefan.

"Hey, have you spoken to your brother this morning?" I asked Stefan as I approached him.

"Yeah, he was tearing apart our library." Stefan replied, obviously annoyed at his brother.

"I've been trying to get him all morning, I swear he frustrates me so much sometimes. Tearing apart your library, why?" I furrowed my eyebrows and he shrugged.

"I have no idea. He was looking for something though." Stefan sighed as our biology teacher called us into the classroom.

…

By lunchtime I had managed to reach Damon. However, it was only a text that said _'I'm fine, princess'_ , so it wasn't much of a reassurance. Elena and I were walking out into the front courtyard when Caroline caught up with us.

"Elena! Ellie!" I turned when I heard a high-pitched voice behind us.

"Care, hey." I smiled in greeting and Caroline followed us to a bench in the shade.

"Oh, I have something for you." Elena said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small velvet bag that contained a vervain-filled necklace.

"Oh, wow. Thanks Elena." Caroline reached over to hug Elena. After the whole ordeal with Damon, Caroline was number one on the list of people to give vervain to. Caroline quickly reached behind her and secured the necklace around her neck before observing it closely.

"It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?" I sighed, knowing Caroline wasn't one to not ask questions.

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift." Elena brushed it off quickly.

"Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline joked and I laughed, reaching into my bag for my lunch.

"Well, your friendship is important to me." Elena said, trying to get away from the subject.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asked and I grinned at the exasperated look on Elena's face.

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Elena told Caroline and she sighed.

"I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but I just feel like we've peeked as friends. This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?" Caroline blurred out her words and I laughed, how typically Caroline.

"It's not weird at all, is it?" I questioned, looking between Elena and Caroline.

"It's a little weird, but if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Elena laughed lightly, not liking this topic of conversation either.

"But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it." Caroline said bluntly and Elena looked up to face her.

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." Elena muttered but Caroline still looked unconvinced.

…

After school Elena, Bonnie and I went to the grill. Elena's adoption was the main topic of conversation.

"I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming." Bonnie commented, eating a curly fry.

"And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense." Elena sighed.

"Which is why you should ask Jenna." Bonnie said, stating the obvious. I had been telling Elena she needed to talk to Jenna since their mini argument.

"Bonnie's right Elena, besides Jenna is upset about it."

Elena groaned.

"First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." Bonnie smiled when Elena laughed

"And second of all?" I asked.

"Elena, you just found out your boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens... how bad could it be?" Bonnie whispered and I laughed, checking to make sure nobody had heard her.

"Elena, we have to go to the store. Your outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories." I said and she rolled her eyes, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Okay, I'll pay the bill." Bonnie reached into her bag for her purse.

"Okay, thanks Bon. I'll get it next time." I smiled and ate my last curly fry before following Elena from the restaurant.

"Hello, princess." I looked up to see Damon standing in front of me as I tried to leave.

"What are you doing here?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You know me, Ellie, always staying out of trouble." He smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Behave yourself." I said bluntly. He leant down to kiss me quickly before he walked past me and to the bar.

…

"So now that my outfit is not lacking accessories, can we go? Stefan will be there to get us at seven?" I smiled and rolled my eyes, my sister and I were thoroughly shopped-out.

"Yes, let me just pay for this." I lifted up the red hoop earrings to show her before walking towards the cashier.

I paid for them and walked to where Elena was waiting at the front of the store.

"Okay, let's go." I opened the door and held it for Elena to walk out, she thanked me as she walked through.

As we were walking across the lot to the car, Elena's phone started to ring. I looked past it and kept on walking.

"Hello." I heard her say. I put my hand on the door handle and waited for Elena to unlock the car.

"Hey, who's this?" Elena stopped and I walked over to her, mouthing _'who is it?'_

"You hit me with your car. Is that a new one?" I watched as Elena's eyes flashed with fear. She pushed me over to the passenger door before getting into the driver's side, starting the car and speeding away quickly.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, putting my hand onto the dashboard to steady myself.

"The guy I hit with my car? He was there, at the store. He called me and asked if I got a new car." Elena said quickly, panicked.

"Okay, slow down, Elena. Let's go to the boarding house." Elena nodded and slowly took her foot off the accelerator so we were driving at a legal speed. Every few seconds I watched as her eyes flashed to the rear-view mirror.

When we got to the boarding house, Stefan opened the front door and walked outside, he was obviously confused about why we were there.

"Aren't I coming to get you later?" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows as he leant against the doorframe.

"Yeah, we had a super fun run in with our mystery vamp in town." As soon as the words left my mouth Stefan was on alert. He walked over to us, his eyes looked overlooking the garden every few seconds.

…

It took a while to calm Elena down. She was sitting on one of the armchairs in the library, a hot cup of tea between her hands.

"But why me? What does he want with me? And if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?" Elena cried quickly. Stefan walked over and sat on the table in front of Elena.

"That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this." Stefan reached into his pocket and took out the Gilbert watch. He put it into Elena's hand.

"Damon gave that to you?" I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

"Technically I took it from him." Stefan replied and I laughed. Elena opened it up to see the inside.

"So, this points to vampires?" Elena shook the watch in her hand.

Stefan took Elena's hand in his, pressing the pin on the side of the compass. The needle whirred around on the compass until I stopped, pointing to Stefan. Elena gasped and looked up.

"Why did our father have it?" I asked, sitting on the arm of Elena's armchair.

"Well, Gilbert's were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan told us and I nodded.

"Did you know them?" Elena asked, looking between Stefan and me. I nodded.

"Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger." Stefan looked between the two of us and I nodded again.

"If we are going to this dance, we should be going to get ready." I said and Elena nodded, reaching for her jacket.

Elena nodded, standing up. Stefan stood up and caressed her cheek. I smiled when Elena smiled and pulled Stefan in for a kiss.

"See you later." Elena and I said together before we left.

…

When Elena and I got back to the house, Jenna was in the kitchen wearing her '50s attire.

"So, I spoke to the insurance company. Car's totalled. You can keep using mine for now." Jenna said as she put a tube of lip-gloss into her purse.

"So, you're coming to the dance?" I said, glad she was doing something fun.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." She grinned.

' _Talk to her'_ I mouthed at my sister who sighed before speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena asked accusingly.

Jenna looked up, surprised by the change of topic.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna sighed.

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth." Elena said quietly.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. It just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna explained and Elena nodded.

"Well, why were our parents' names on her birth certificate?" I questioned.

"Your dad was a doctor, guys. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna explained further and I nodded understandingly.

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena asked, obviously happy with the information she was getting from Jenna.

"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna finished. She said goodbye before she left for the dance.

…

"I'm just going to blow dry my hair." Elena said as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the blow dryer. Elena and I looked great. She was wearing short black leggings with a blue shirt, she added a red belt, red lipstick and red earrings to tie the outfit together. I was wearing something similar, a black halter-neck body-con dress with red accessories and red shoes. The major difference was our hair. Though it was the exact same colour, Elena's was straight and mine was corkscrew-curled. I turned when I heard a ticking noise, I brushed it off, thinking it was the hairdryer. I stopped applying my mascara, realising it wasn't.

"Jenna? Jeremy?" I called onto the landing, wondering if either of them were home, I got no response. I turned and looked at Elena's bed, praying that the compass wasn't spinning. Much to my chagrin, it was.

"Elena!" I yelled, reaching for the watch and my phone. She turned off the blow dryer and walked towards me quickly, noticing my panic. I didn't say anything as I held my phone to my ear, I just held the spinning watch up for her to see.

"Damon isn't answering his damn phone. Call Stefan." I said as I rushed out the door and down the stairs.

"Where is he?" I heard Elena's voice behind me. Elena stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, I turned quickly to face her. She sighed.

"Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." Elena smiled before ending the call.

I didn't have time to scream before the vampire jumped from the ceiling, grabbing Elena and pushing me onto the ground in the process.

"Elena!" I screamed as the vampire extended his fangs, moving to bite Elena.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled as he rushes into the house. He pulls the vampire off Elena and throws him into the living room. I crawled to Elena quickly as she fell to the floor, pulling her up with me.

Stefan turned to us worried, checking to make sure we weren't hurt. He follows the vampire as he gets up on his feet and speeds out of the house.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" Stefan asked quickly, pulling Elena and I into a hug.

I looked over to the still-open front door.

"What the hell." I gasped out, leaving Elena in Stefan's embrace as I walked over to the door and closed it.

"Call Damon?" Stefan mouthed over Elena's head and I nodded, walking upstairs to get my phone.

" _Princess?"_ Damon greeted as he answered the phone.

"Now that you are answering my calls, you need to get over here, now. That rogue vampire was here. Attacked me and Elena." I gushed out quickly.

" _If Stefan there?"_ He asked, I could hear him rushing around in the background.

"Yeah, he got here just in time." I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

" _I'll be there soon."_ He said and I ended the call, walking down the stairs. Elena and Stefan were sitting on the couch together, her legs were over his lap.

"He's on his way." I said, and Stefan nodded.

"How did he get in?" Damon questioned as he walked through the door.

"He was invited in." I sighed, not knowing how I could have been so foolish to not notice.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan told him and Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" I glared at him and Damon moved to sit beside me on the couch, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"No. He was too busy trying to kill us." Elena cried quickly and a shiver ran down my spine.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked, directing his question at Damon. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." Stefan still looked unconvinced.

"You think there's more than one?" I asked looking up at Damon, who answered me quickly.

"We don't know." He frowned.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan said and Damon frowned too.

Damon nodded in understanding.

"Then we go get him tonight. You up for it?" Damon asked, looking between me and Elena.

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked quickly, she was scared, and so was I.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, I'll take Ellie. We'll see who shows up." Damon looked at me and I nodded, he squeezed my hand.

"That's a bad idea." Stefan disagreed.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon argued.

"I'll do it." Elena said stoically.

"Me too." I said, trying to smile, and failing.

Stefan still looked unconvinced, but Damon nodded at him, trying to assure him. Elena took Stefan's hand.

"We'll be with the two of you. We'll be safe." Stefan nodded and looked at Damon, who simply shrugged.

…

We arrived at the dance later than we expected to, and the majority of the student body were dressed in a their brightly coloured '50s getups. Music from the '50s was playing loudly in the background for the students packed onto the dance door. I laughed at the sight of Caroline and Bonnie, dancing together on the dance floor, showing off their best '50s dance moves. Stefan and Elena walked in behind Damon and I, their arms linked together line mine and Damon's were.

"Stef and I will take a look around, be careful." I nodded and Damon walked off, making his way through the crowd, Stefan kissed Elena's forehead and followed behind him.

"Come on." I looped my arm through Elena's and pulled her over to where Caroline and Bonnie were standing.

"Having fun?" Elena asked them, reaching up to absentmindedly touch with her earring.

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline used her hand to gesture to her outfit, Elena and I laughed with Bonnie. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed and looked over my shoulder.

"What's Damon doing here?" She asked, Caroline looked up and noticed Damon standing with Stefan.

"He's here with me." I said, getting and nod from Bonnie and a gasp from Caroline.

"He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave." I told them and Caroline raised her eyebrows, obviously not buying it.

"So, what is this, like, a foursome now? The Gilbert sisters and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline laughed.

"It's not like that and you know it." I sighed, turning to look at Damon, who was scouring the crowd with Stefan.

"But, if I'm gonna be with Stefan and Ellie is going to be with Damon, then I have to learn to tolerate him. It's not like I can kill him." Elena said and I smiled at her.

"There's a thought." Bonnie muttered wistfully.

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline agreed, clinking their glasses together.

Elena ducked her head, I know she was trying her hardest not laugh.

"See you guys later." I nodded my head and Caroline and Bonnie walked away.

"Anything?" Elena asked, stepping closer to Stefan when he approached. I instinctively took a step closer to Damon.

"Nothing." Stefan sighed and raised his hand to his forehead in frustration.

Elena smiled wryly and moved her hand to the back of his neck, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"One second." I looked up when Damon spoke. I didn't have the chance to say anything before he walked over to Bonnie and Caroline.

"What is he doing?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Irritating Bonnie and Caroline?" Elena suggested and I laughed, watching Bonnie and Caroline roll their eyes and walk away from Damon.

"Where did they go?" I asked him as I approached him.

"I don't know." Damon said, way too innocently.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan questioned.

"I was perfectly polite. Elena, would you like to dance?" Damon offered his hand to my sister.

"I would love to." Elena replied, I looked up at her in shock.

Elena smirked and looked up at Stefan.

"May I have this dance?" She grinned and Stefan laughed.

Stefan took Elena's hand in his and lead her over to the dance floor, smirking in Damon's direction in the process. Damon rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"Princess?" Damon pouted, offering me his hand.

"Oh, come on." I took his hand and tugged him onto the dance floor, close to Stefan and Elena.

We danced for what felt like ages, but in reality, only minutes had passed. We were still in the middle of the dance floor, Damon had his hands on my waist and my hands were on his shoulders. Elena and Stefan were dancing in a similar position. Even though Stefan and Damon seemed perfectly at ease, I knew they were on edge, preparing for attack. Every few seconds, their eyes flashed around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from between my lips.

"No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?" Stefan asked Elena and she shook her head. I rested my head on Damon's shoulder, sneakily looking over his shoulder.

"Not unless he has a pompadour." Elena sighed and I laughed again.

"Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends." Stefan told her and Elena smirked.

"Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?" She grinned cheekily, and I looked up, the subject peaking my interest.

"No. Burned. Buried." Stefan said quickly.

"There are some in the house somewhere, but I am warning you, the '50s was _not_ Stefan's decade." Damon said and Stefan glared at him.

"Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between 'American Bandstand', 'Grease', It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes." I looked between the two brothers for my answer.

"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and Nuclear Arms Race." Stefan said cleverly and I reached over to push his arm.

"Okay, but there were poodle skirts?" Elena questioned, a smile grazing her lips.

"There were poodle skirts." Stefan confirmed and Elena giggled when Stefan spun her out and pulled her back into his arms.

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive." I laughed and Stefan shook his head.

"No. That's not gonna happen."

"Come on, I'm hungry." I pulled Damon from the dance floor, walking over to the buffet the school had put out.

I was drinking punch from a glass when my new history teacher walked over to Damon and I.

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." He said to Damon, nodding to me in greeting.

Damon nodded once and shook Alaric's offered hand.

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Damon said and I rolled my eyes.

"So, I've been told." Alaric ducked his head, suddenly interested in his cup.

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon introduced himself.

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" A look of realisation crossed Alaric's face. I looked up to see Elena and Stefan dancing to a fast-paced song, both of them smiling broadly.

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." I took Damon's hand, noticing he was getting frustrated with the new history teachers inquisition.

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Damon nodded.

"Stefan is in history with Elena and I, you'll have him in class on Tuesday." I told Alaric and he nodded.

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." Damon said and I squeezed his hand tighter.

"No parents?" Alaric questioned.

"No, it's just the two of us now." Damon said quickly, getting irked by the questions.

"You… you live here your whole life?"

"On and off. Travel a bit." Damon brushed off the question.

"Really? Where? Around the states?" Damon turned and looked at Alaric with raised eyebrows, _what was he fishing for?_

"Hey. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I... I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you." Alaric said quickly, noticing Damon was getting annoyed.

"You, too." Damon replied.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Alaric patted Damon's arm and walked away, Damon watched him leave before turning back to me.

"The hell was that?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"No idea." Damon shrugged.

"Come on, let's dance." Damon took my hand and lead me back to where we were dancing by Elena and Stefan before.

"I'm really sorry for all this." I heard Stefan say as we approached.

"It's our choice. We decided to be here. We officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore. I'm sure Ellie agrees." Elena chastised.

"I do." I smirked at Stefan's mock glare as Damon put his hands on my waist. We started to dance quicker when the music picked up. I watched Elena and Stefan, laughing.

"Come on. Show me how it's done in the fifties." Elena pouted and Stefan shook his head.

"Uh, no way." Stefan persisted.

"Come on. One move?" Elena made her pout larger and I laughed again.

Stefan shook his head adamantly, then Elena nodded persistently. When Stefan shook his head again, Elena turned to walk away but Stefan surprised her by pulling her back, picking her up and dipping her on one side, and then the other. I laughed at the look on Elena's face when Stefan set her back on her feet. Elena smiled widely and kissed him.

"Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again." Stefan shook his head and Elena giggled, I turned to face Damon when they kissed again.

"You going to show me how to do that?" I pouted, joking.

"The way I dance? I would probably drop you." Damon smirked and I laughed.

"Ladies room?" I looked up when Elena spoke and nodded, touching Damon's shoulder as I walked away.

Elena walked into the bathroom and I walked over to the mirror, running my fingers through my curly hair to loosen the curls.

"I'll meet you out there?" Elena asked as I took a tube of lipstick from my purse.

"Yeah." I mumbled and she nodded. I applied the lipstick before following her out of the door. I found Elena and Stefan by the drink table.

I looked up, and grabbed my sisters hand when I watched her turn white.

"Elena?" I asked, alarmed.

"Stefan, the back corner." Elena said quietly, I looked around and gasped when I saw someone dressed in a black hoodie.

"Get Damon." Stefan ordered as he walked away, pushing through the crowd.

Elena and I spilt up, looking around the large room for Damon. When I found him, he was walking across the room with Stefan.

"Well?" I rushed over to them.

"It wasn't a vampire, it was a trap. Where's Elena?" Stefan asked quickly, noticing Elena wasn't with me.

"We split up to look for Damon." I said quietly, the colour fading from my face. It was a trap, to get Elena away from us.

"No." I gasped.

Damon took my hand and lead me from the room until we were standing in an empty corridor.

"What are we doing in here?" I cried, looking around the empty room. I tied to face Stefan and Damon who were focused, listening intently.

Stefan and Damon's heads moved simultaneously in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Guys?" I muttered, they ignored me and kept listening.

"They're fighting, damn it." Stefan cried before he sped off in the direction of the canteen. Damon looked at me and we followed. As I ran though the cafeteria doors, Damon on my heels, I heard Elena's scream.

"Elena!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I stopped in my tracks when Stefan ripped the vampire away from her, throwing him over a table and onto the ground. The vampire got up and snarled. Damon bent down and picked up a pointed piece of wood from the ground.

"Hey, dickhead." The vampire turned to face Damon.

"Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." Damon tossed the wood between his two hands.

The vampire smirked and stared at me for a second, his eyes lingering for longer than necessary. He smiled again before turning and speeding towards Elena. Luckily, Stefan and Damon were faster. Damon threw the makeshift stake to Stefan who caught it mid-air and staked the vampire in his stomach. I took another step closer when the vampire fell to his knees. Damon took my hand and lead me over to Stefan and Elena.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan turned and put his hands on his hips.

"Screw you." The vampire groaned, Stefan sighed and jammed the stake deeper into the vampire's stomach.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan tried again.

"Because it's fun." The vampire said and I blanched back at the look he gave my sister and I.

Stefan moved forward quickly and dug the stake in deeper.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan questioned and the vampire smirked.

"She looks like Katherine. You two are quite the doppelgängers."

Stefan, Damon, Elena and I all exchanged looks.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." The vampire laughed.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon asked menacingly as he leant over the vampire.

"No." The vampire shook his head and Stefan drove the stake in deeper.

"The grimoire." The vampire gasped out.

"Where is it?" Damon questioned. The vampire gasped when Stefan dug the stake in again.

"Check the journal. The journal. Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's.

Damon took a step back and looked at Elena and I.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan took a step closer to the vampire on the ground. The vampire ignored him.

"Who else is there?" Damon finally asked, getting incredibly frustrated with the vampire.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Damon looked at Stefan and nodded, rolling his eyes in the process. I turned Elena and myself away when Stefan took the stake from the vampire's stomach and moved to stake him in the heart. Elena turned around and gasped at the sight of the desiccated vampire on the floor.

"What do we... how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena gasped out.

"He had to die." Damon said bluntly, I held my sister closer to me.

"But..." Elena tried, but was cut off.

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan said, taking a step closer to Elena. She walked away from me and into Stefan's arms.

Everyone's attention shot to the cafeteria entrance when we heard a door opening. I rolled my eyes when I noticed it was Alaric, _what is he doing?_ Stefan and Damon exchanged a look.

"Go. I got this." Damon nodded and reached for my hand. We walked out of the cafeteria and saw Alaric rushing down the corridor. Damon, who still hadn't let go of my hand, sped us down the corridor until we faced Alaric.

"Hey." Alaric cleared his throat nervously.

"What were you doing?" Damon compelled.

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric replied.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric replied.

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're my student's brother." Alaric replied again, his tone showing no emotion.

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?" Damon compelled again.

"Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon patted Alaric's shoulder with his free hand before walking away, leading me behind him.

"Well?" Stefan asked as we approached him and Elena by the lockers.

"Alaric Saltzman, new history teacher. He knows nothing." Damon replied and Stefan nodded.

"Ellie and I are going to get our things from our lockers, meet us by my car?" Elena directed her question at Stefan who nodded.

…

Later that night, Elena and I were sitting on the couch in our living room. Stefan was behind us in the kitchen, making tea.

"You doing okay?" Stefan asked as he approached us, two cups in his hands.

Elena smiled.

"Is it weird if I say yes?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Is it true?" Stefan smiled as he sat down on the couch beside Elena.

"I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated." Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough." He replied and Elena nodded, she took my hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, I guess. I fought back tonight. It felt good." Elena grinned proudly and I smiled at my sister.

"I wish you didn't have to fight at all." Stefan replied, putting his hand on Elena's knee.

"Still..." Elena grinned.

"I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it. It's about Damon." My smile faltered and Elena looked up, concerned.

"Something bad? What are you up to?" I asked slowly and Stefan ducked his head.

"Actually, ignore that. Don't tell me, not sure I want to know." I stood up, kissing Elena's forehead and touching Stefan's shoulder as I left the room, leaving Elena and Stefan to talk between themselves.

My subconscious was ebbing at me to know what was going on, but I knew that if I knew something that could potentially hurt someone, or hurt Damon, I wouldn't be able to keep that secret from him.

 _ **So, there's chapter twelve, I hope you liked it. I've already written chapter thirteen and I love it, how about five reviews for the next chapter?**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 13 – Children of the Damned**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys.**_

 _ **I will be introducing a new point of view for a section of the next chapter, I wonder who it is? Any guesses, leave a review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this!**_

 **Ellie POV**

"Damon, what exactly am I doing here at," I looked at my watch, "seven fifty-one in the morning?" I asked as I walked into the boarding house, annoyed at my early morning wake up call.

"It's nice to see you too, princess." Damon smirked as he walked into the drawing room.

"Where's my sister?" I asked as I looked around the vast, but empty, room.

"Her and Stefan are upstairs still." He replied and I nodded.

"So, back to my original query, why am I here so early?" I rested one hand on my hip.

"Stefan didn't tell you?" Damon looked confused.

"Didn't Stefan tell me what?" I asked, more confused than I was before.

"He's helping me get into the tomb, to get Alexandria out of there." Damon said and I nodded, _was this what he wanted to tell us last night?_

After I had gone upstairs to my bedroom, still not sure I wanted to know what Stefan wanted to tell us, I had only spoken to them once. Stefan and Elena had come up to my bedroom, saying goodbye before they left to go to the boarding house for the night.

"Want to help me wake them?" Damon asked and I turned to look at him, a devious grin appearing on his face.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads." Damon called out as he walked into Stefan's bedroom, startling Elena. I walked in behind him, giggling, Elena glared at me as she sat up. Elena and Stefan quickly pulled the sheets up, hiding themselves under the sheets.

"Damon! Please!" Elena cried.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon stood at the foot of Stefan's bed, I moved to sit in the desk chair by his desk.

"Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan demanded as he pulled the sheets further up Elena.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." Damon commented and I gasped, so did Elena.

"Damon!" I cried and he turned around, smirking at me in a typical Damon fashion. I picked up one of Stefan's books and threw it at him.

"Ouch! Okay, if deserved that. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss." Damon said and Stefan sighed, looking at me and then back at Damon.

"And it has to be right now?" Elena rolled her eyes and I laughed quietly again, spinning on the chair.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal." Damon smiled and Elena and Stefan shared another look, looking at me before looking back to each other.

"I told Ellie. I thought you were telling her?" Damon asked Stefan. Stefan opened his mouth to reply but I spoke first.

"Actually, in his defence, I did leave the room before he could say anything." Damon nodded, sitting down on the chest at the bottom of Stefan's bed.

"So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first, since you are Elena and Eleanor Gilbert, you two are on journal duty." Damon looked at Elena who rolled her eyes.

"Since when are Ellie and I helping?" Elena asked, her annoyance evident.

"Ellie said she would help me downstairs and as for you, well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..." Damon trailed off and Elena sighed.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Stefan said quietly, looking between Elena and I.

"We'll look for it tonight." I said and Elena nodded, agreeing. I smiled when Elena lay back down and pulled the sheets over her face.

"Good." Damon smirked.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Stefan moved his hand and put it on Elena's knee.

"In lieu of any other options." Damon said bluntly

"What exactly is a grimoire, anyway?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to the talking brothers. Elena sat up and lifted the covers away from her face, interested by the change of topic.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon waved of the topic, then rolled his eyes when Stefan corrected him.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work." Stefan corrected his brother, Elena and I nodded.

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon smirked at me and I smiled back.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are." Stefan asked Damon.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so chop, chop." Damon stood and turned to leave. I stood up and followed.

"You know, I really like this whole ménage a foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it. Don't screw it up." Damon chuckled and I shot an apologetic look in Stefan and Elena's direction before following.

"So, what do you think will happen when you get Alexandria back?" I asked meekly as I stood in the Salvatore kitchen, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Nothing is going to happen. She will get out, leave town and then everything will go back to normal." Damon replied and I nodded slowly, resting my head on his chest when he wrapped his arms around me.

Our moment was interrupted by Elena.

"Stefan and I are going back to our house, to look for that damn journal. Want a ride home?" Elena asked as she walked into the kitchen, Stefan behind her.

I looked up at Damon questioningly.

"Go, I've got a few things to do today, I'll see you later." I nodded and kissed him goodbye before following my sister and Stefan out of the house.

…

Once we got home, the three of us got all of our father's boxes from the cupboard under the stairs. They were stacked up on the kitchen table.

"The quicker we get this done…" Elena trailed off as she started combing through the first box whilst Stefan and I sat at the breakfast bar.

"Why do you think Damon is doing this? What will happen if he manages to get her out?" Elena asked as she looked up at Stefan and I.

"Honestly, I have no idea what will happen. Maybe people will die, maybe they won't, there isn't any way to see what will happen." Stefan replied quickly, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing.

"Damon told me that he's going to get her out and then she will leave and that's it, I think that's all he wants, I trust him." I said, getting up from the breakfast bar and walking over to the boxes.

"I don't think Damon cares about any of the other vampires in the tomb, he isn't interested in them or Katherine and neither am I, he doesn't trust them either, trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan sighed and I nodded, I noticed Elena blanch slightly at the mention of Katherine. Elena exhaled loudly and moved the first box out of the way, reaching for another and opening it. Stefan approached us when she pulled out an old photograph.

"That's Johnathan Gilbert." Stefan leant over the back of the chair and observed the photograph.

"What's this?" Elena said, puzzled. She reached into the box and pulled out a wooden box. She opened it and I gasped, I knew Stefan would recognise it too, it was a muzzle. The same kind of muzzle that was used to contain the vampires before they took them away. I looked at Elena and she looked confused, I didn't have the time to explain before Jeremy walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy moved to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up, Ellie and Stefan were helping." Elena lied easily and Jeremy nodded as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked offhandedly and the three of us looked over to him quickly.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" I asked, walking over to him and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I just did a history report on it." Jeremy said as he took a drink of his drink.

"Oh. So where is it now?" Elena asked and Jeremy answered.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Jeremy answered, hopping off the bar stool before walking from the room. Elena, Stefan and I exchanged a look.

"I'll go." Stefan said and Elena nodded.

"I'll come with." I hugged my sister before I followed Stefan out of the door and into my car.

"What exactly are you going to do when we get there?" I asked as I drove into the school parking lot.

"I'm going to get the journal and be very nice about it. Damon compelled him, Alaric doesn't know what we are." Stefan replied and I nodded. I stopped the car and we got out, walking over to the entrance.

Stefan and I walked down the corridor quietly, hoping not to alert anyone of our presence. We got to Alaric's room and the lights were on, which meant he was there.

"He must be here, find it quickly." Stefan and I moved to the other side of the room, I spun on my heel when I heard a bang. I turned to see Stefan in front of me, a wooden stake in his hand. I gasped, shocked and moved around Stefan.

"What the hell? You could have killed me!" I cried, not bothering about being quiet anymore.

"You're human?" Mr Saltzman muttered and I raised my eyebrows incredulously.

"Opposed to what?" I asked and Mr Saltzman moved to put another stake in his weapon. Stefan sped over to him and grabbed his shirt.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Stefan pushed Alaric into the desks, I moved to avoid the falling desks.

"You okay?" Stefan asked me and I nodded. Alaric took Stefan's distraction as an opportunity to jump to his feet. Stefan rolled his eyes and stopped him, pushing him backwards towards the desks.

"Have a seat." Alaric hesitated, looking between Stefan and I. Alaric eventually sighed and sat down in one of the standing desks, I leant down and picked up the weapon Alaric had used.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked him, observing the good craftsmanship. Alaric ignored me. Stefan walked over, taking the weapon and looking at it.

"What is this, compressed air?" Stefan asked and Alaric ignored him.

"Who are you?" Stefan tried again. Alaric visibly flinched when Stefan took a step closer.

"He won't hurt you, unless you try to kill someone again." I folded my arms across my chest.

Stefan took another step closer to Alaric, putting the weapon on the desk in front of him.

"Now... who are you?" Stefan wondered and Alaric looked up.

"I'm a teacher." He replied shortly.

"I am aware of that, you taught my history class two days ago. Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" Stefan moved to stand and then he stopped when Alaric spoke.

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town." Alaric said, becoming more confident.

"So, you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth." Stefan tried one more time, the historian was testing his patience, and mine.

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here." Alaric replied.

"Where's your wife?" Stefan queried.

"Dead. A vampire killed her." My history teacher responded and I softened, feeling for him.

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" I asked and Alaric's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want with it?" He asked and Stefan stood up.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"It's on my desk." Alaric responded and I looked over to the empty desk.

"No, it's not." Stefan replied shortly.

Alaric's eyebrows furrowed further and he looked over to his desk. His furrowed eyebrows rose in surprise when he noticed the journal was gone.

"It _was_ on my desk." Alaric said and I sighed, I reached for my phone when it chimed.

 _ **From: Elena**_

 _ **Damon's here for family night, some assistance would be great, how's it going?**_

I smiled and looked up, noticing Stefan's questioning look.

"Damon is at my house for family night and Elena wants help." I explained and he nodded.

"Go, I'll finish this here." Stefan replied and I nodded.

"You sure? Are you okay getting home?" I asked, wondering how he could get back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be over later, okay?" I nodded and retrieved my bag before walking to my car.

…

"Hello, princess." I was greeted by Damon as I walked into the kitchen. Damon, Jenna and Elena were sitting in the kitchen together. Damon was cooking, Jenna was drinking and Elena was standing by the counter, obviously irritated by Damon's presence.

"Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna asked and I smiled, looking over to Elena who shrugged.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked, adding something to the pasta sauce he was stirring.

"Um, he'll be here soon."

…

Before dinner, Stefan still wasn't there, and I was starting to worry. I had left him at the school with a vampire hunter who _was_ armed. Damn it. My attention was drawn to Damon and Elena who were talking in the kitchen.

As I approached, Elena turned and scoffed at Damon who rolled his eyes, moving to stir something in one of the pots.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." Damon looked up at me as I walked into the kitchen and I smiled shyly.

Elena ignored him and walked out of the kitchen, effectively ending the conversation.

"Is it real?" Damon asked Elena suddenly.

"Is what real?" Elena asked, confused.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" Damon asked without looking up at Elena.

"Yes, you can trust him." Elena nods before walking over to the table.

I moved towards Damon but before I could get there he sped over to Elena.

"Can I trust him?" He asked again.

"Of course, you can, Damon." Elena replied, moving around Damon and coming to stand beside me.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon started.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Elena said and I smirked at the incredulous look on Damon's face.

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon raised his eyebrows and I laughed.

"Do you need to be lectured?" Elena put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"I just want her out of there. I'm sure you can understand that." I smiled at Damon's sincerity.

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." Elena nodded, understanding Damon's position.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon murmured threateningly, Elena moved into the living room and I turned to glare at him.

"Damon, don't threaten my sister." I ran my hand through my hair.

"That wasn't a threat, that was a warning. You know why I didn't trust Stefan, why I don't. Please, just understand why I can't trust anyone." Damon walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands, asking me to look up at him.

"Anyone?" I whispered and he smiled.

"Nearly everyone." He nudged my nose with his thumb and turned away to finish cooking.

…

After dinner, that Stefan missed, I called him. There was no answer.

"If he isn't here soon, I'll go okay?" Elena whispered, turning the tap on before she spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows, _why doesn't she want Damon to know?_

I looked up when Jenna joined us in the kitchen.

"He is ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispered and I rolled my eyes, imagining the satisfied smile on Damon's face.

"Hey, he's mine." I said, throwing the dish towel at her before walking over to where Damon and Jeremy were sitting playing video games.

"Having fun?" I asked them as I sat on the arm of the couch, both of them failed to reply.

All five of us turned towards the door when it was knocked.

"That's Stefan." Elena said, putting down the plate she was drying and walking towards the door, Damon and I followed.

"Dude!" Jeremy shouted, Damon had effectively abandoned his game with Jeremy.

Elena opened the door, revealing Stefan.

"Well?" Damon raised his eyebrows expectantly. Stefan used his hand to gesture for us to walk outside to speak quietly.

"It's gone." Stefan crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who took it?" Damon demanded, I reached for his hand, trying to calm him down.

"I don't know." Stefan sighed.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon said, seething slightly.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me." Stefan said as he put his arm around Elena's waist and pulled her to him.

"Who else knew it was there?"

Stefan sighed and looked through the window at Jeremy. Damon follows his line of sight to see what he is looking at. Damon turned and walked back into the house.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it!" Elena called after him as he walked away.

"Why, what's the big deal?" Damon brushed it off and continued to walk onto the living room, where Jeremy was still playing video games.

"Damon!" I listened to my sister call after Damon again. I sighed and closed the front door behind me slowly, resting my forehead against the hard wood for a second.

"So, I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" I heard Damon ask. I pushed away from the door and walked back into the living room, finding Damon, Stefan and Elena all standing near Jeremy.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked dumbly, not tearing his eyes away from the television.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon said impatiently.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy paused his game and looked up at Damon.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" I asked, stepping closer to my confused brother.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows and reached for the video game controller.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked him and he sighed.

"Just that girl Anna." Jeremy continued to play his game.

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked and my eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Yeah." Jeremy muttered, his annoyance evident in his tone.

"Wait, who is Anna?" I asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Damon replied bluntly and I rolled my eyes at his terrible attitude.

My eyes flash to Elena when her phone starts ringing, she apologised and left the room, walking up the stairs.

"How do you know her?" Damon asked Jeremy another question.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight." Jeremy replied without looking up at Damon.

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." Damon didn't wait for an answer before he stood and made move to walk out of the house.

"O-Okay." Jeremy stuttered. He quickly reached over to put his video game controller back onto the coffee table before he followed Damon out of the house.

"Should I go?" I looked at Stefan for my answer.

"Damon won't hurt, Jeremy." Stefan assured me and I nodded slowly.

"I'm going to check on Elena." Stefan told me, putting his hand on my shoulder on his way past.

…

I was running. Running through a dark, dismal forest. I caught by balance as I slipped on a patch of mud that I couldn't see. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know whether someone was hurt or what they were up to. Stefan and Elena had left the house in a hurry, muttering something about going to meet Bonnie at the grill. But when I'd called Bonnie half an hour later, she said she hadn't seen them all evening. Then there was Damon, he had dodged all of my calls but one. In the one call that he did answer, he sounded annoyed, and angry, and vengeful. I asked him where he was and he said he was going to the graveyard, after that the line disconnected. I knew immediately that this had something to do with the Gilbert journal, and what Stefan had wanted to tell me. As I ran through the tree line I stopped in my tracks. There they were, standing near a recently dug up grave. Stefan was crouched slightly, ready to attack Damon if necessary. My eyes widened when I saw Damon. He was standing with his arm around Elena's neck, holding it tightly, ready to snap it. I scan Elena head to toe, stopping when I saw the blood on Elena's face. _He gave her blood?_

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you will have a vampire girlfriend." Damon moved his arm slightly, none of them even noticed I was there.

"Let her go first." Stefan pleaded with his brother, offering his outstretched hand to Elena.

"The book!" Damon thundered. I took the opportunity and walked up behind him.

"Damon, don't." I said quietly, I stiffened when he let Elena go and turned to face me, his face murderous. He stopped when he noticed it was me, the veins and red eyes disappeared and Damon stood before me.

"Damon?" I reached for his wrist and he didn't move it away. I wrapped my hand around his wrist and pulled him away from Elena. I pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. I sighed when I felt him melt into my embrace, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and lifted me from the ground slightly.

' _Go, I'll be okay.'_ I mouthed at Stefan and he nodded, pulling Elena into his embrace and speeding away. The journal was left in the dirt on the ground.

"You will never to that to my sister or me or anyone else again, do you understand me?" I said angrily as he pulled away from my embrace. He turned and picked the journal up from the floor.

"All of this for that?" I grimaced.

"Yep." Damon replied, wiping the dirt of the front of the journal with his hand.

…

"Are you okay?" I cried as I ran into sister's room, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm okay." Elena reassured me and I nodded, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Well, fine except for a major headache, is my head supposed to hurt like this?" Elena pulled away from my embrace and turned to Stefan.

"Oh, you'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow." Elena nodded and walked into Stefan's embrace. Stefan rubbed his hand along her back and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing the somewhat haunted look on Stefan's face.

"Damon was right. This is, this is my fault." Stefan said slowly and my eyebrows furrowed.

I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault. When the people of Mystic Falls started hunting for the vampires, I thought I could trust my father to keep Katherine safe, but I was so wrong." Stefan explained quietly and Elena reached up to caress his face.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that." Stefan nodded and reached up to cup Elena's face in his hands. Elena winced and raised her hand to her forehead.

"I'm going to get you that aspirin." Elena smiled and nodded slowly.

"Okay." Stefan kissed Elena's forehead before she turned and walked to lay down on her bed. Stefan shot me a smile before he walked out of the room.

"You sure you are okay?" I asked as I sat beside her, running my fingers over her hair.

"Mm-hm." Was Elena's reply and I chuckled. I turned around when a chill passed through me, I got up and walked to close the window, the next thing I remembered was a sharp pain in the back of my head and black.

 _ **I will be introducing a new point of view for chapter 14, I wonder who it will be? I am so excited to have a new point of view after writing as Eleanor for thirteen chapters! Leave your guesses in the reviews and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 14 – Fool Me Once**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **There is a new point of view included in this chapter, anyone guess who it's going to be?**_

 _ **A guest reviewer made a review on my story a while back, I wonder if they were right? I guess you'll find out in this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

I woke up slowly, opening my blue eyes and looking around the room without moving. I moved my eyes around the room quickly, closing them when a sharp pain shot through my head. I sat up, jolting backwards when I saw Ben sitting on a chair at the end of my bed. I leapt to my feet when I saw Elena, laying unconscious on the other bed. I moved slowly, praying I didn't wake the vampire sleeping at the end of the bed. I shook Elena's shoulder and she jolted awake. I quickly raised my finger to my lips to warn her to be quiet, she nodded.

Elena looked around the room, stopping when her eyes landed on the door.

' _Do we run?"_ She mouthed and I nodded, stepping over Ben's leg slowly, Elena followed my lead. We slowly backed up to the door, Elena reached up to unlock the deadbolt. I smiled when the door unlocked and Elena moved to open it.

"I wouldn't." I jumped when I heard his voice. Elena gasped and we turned around to face him. Ben sped towards Elena, holding her against the door. He looked into her eyes, trying to compel her.

"Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?" Ben compelled her. I sought out the necklace that normally hung around Elena's neck, I sighed in relief when I saw it was still there.

"I understand." Elena faked in a monotone voice.

Ben scoffed before turning around and walking to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of blood. I nodded at Elena and we seized the opportunity. Elena opened the front door quickly and we moved to escape, only to be stopped by someone I recognised. Anna. Elena cried out when Anna grabbed her hair and pushed her back into the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I cried out, moving to my sister's side when Anna let her go.

"Seriously?" Anna turned to Ben, who was confused.

"I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!" Ben cried, I smiled at his confusion.

"And forgot the lesson about vervain! They date vampires, Ben. Duh!" Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed Elena and I by our wrists, dragging us towards the bathroom.

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying to pry my hand from her grip.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena turned around and asked.

"Does it matter?" Anna shrugged before pushing us into the bathroom and closing the door. I reached for the light switch and look around for a way to get out, a window, anything. Elena gasped and I turned around to see her and what she gasped at. I turned to see Bonnie laying in the bathtub, unconscious. Elena rushed to her side.

"Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

"Bonnie? Oh, my god!" Elena said quickly, lifting Bonnie's head slightly, but she remained unconscious.

 **Stefan POV (YES!)**

I rushed into the house and into the drawing room, it was empty. I changed direction when I heard movement in the study. I walked in, Damon was reading Emily's grimoire, he didn't look up when I walked in.

"Anna took Elena." I walked down the stairs and he responded sarkily, as per usual.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voice mails."

I strode around the room to face him, he still didn't look up.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" I ran my hand through my hair frustratingly.

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again."

I sat down on the chair in front of him.

"Please. What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find them." I all but begged him. Damon stopped reading, looking up at me, confused.

"Them?" He asked quietly.

"Anna took Ellie too." Damon growled before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Damon where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"Vampire hunting." He shouted back, I started following him when I heard the front door slam.

 **Ellie POV**

I stood in shock as Elena stood and ran to the sink, wetting a cloth before running back to Bonnie, resting it on her forehead. I unfroze and walked back over to the sink, turning the faucet back on so they couldn't hear us talking. Bonnie opened her eyes slowly and I sighed, thankful she was okay.

"Bonnie?" Elena whispered and I stepped forward.

"Elena? Ellie?" Bonnie looked at us in confusion.

"Oh, you're okay!" Elena smiled weakly, reaching up to brush Bonnie's hair away from her face.

"My head..." Bonnie reached up to touch the back of her head, wincing when she touched a tender spot.

"Come here. Let me help." Elena cooed quietly, lifting Bonnie up here.

"Oh, my god! Ben is a…" Bonnie started but I stopped her.

"Shhhh." I shushed her, raising my finger to my lips.

Elena pointed to her ear and then to the door, Bonnie nodded, understanding what she meant.

"They can hear." Bonnie nodded again.

"What happened? How did you get here?" I wondered, stepping forward and kneeling next to Elena.

"I'm so stupid!" Bonnie covered her face using her hands. Elena reached over and pried Bonnie's hands away from her face.

"No, he had all of us fooled!" Elena reached over and stroked Bonnie's hair.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Bonnie looked up at Elena and I.

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book." Bonnie moaned quietly when she moved her head too fast.

"Spell book?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb." I answered and Bonnie looked slightly annoyed.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Bonnie asked, she sounded hurt.

"We were trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this." I answered, Elena nodded, agreeing with me.

"Come to what?" Bonnie queried. Elena sighed before answering.

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out." Elena said quietly and Bonnie's eyes bulged in surprise.

"No way!" Bonnie cried out, forgetting about the two vampires a few metres away.

"I know." Elena mumbled. The three of us jumped when the bathroom door burst open. Elena moved to protect Bonnie quickly. Ben sighed frustratingly and turned off the faucet.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you." Bonnie sneered and Ben laughed, smiling manically. Ben continued to smile as he lunged forward and grabbed Elena.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" I cried out, moving to take my sister away from him. I didn't get far, he grabbed me too and pushed the two of us harshly into the living area.

"That's why they are here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy." Ben laughed before closing the door, leaving Bonnie alone in the bathroom.

I caught Elena as she stumbled. I looked up, Annabelle was leaning against the table, a smug look on her face.

"Annabelle, what do you want with us?" I cried and she shook her head.

"So, you remember?" She looked surprised.

"Don't you think I wouldn't be a bit more confused if I didn't?" I asked snidely and she narrowed her eyes at me.

Annabelle looked over my sister and I.

"Well, well. Elena and Eleanor Gilbert. You really are doppelgängers. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling." Anna commented and I rolled my eyes, I knew she would bring up Katherine around Elena.

"Who are you?" Elena crossed her arms across her chest and I realised I'd never told her.

"I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me, I mean, we're like, practically dating." Anna laughed girlishly.

"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." Elena told her and she smiled.

"Oh, I think she will."

"Who do you want out of there so badly?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows and Anna turned around to face us.

"My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away." Anna said, I immediately felt a pang of sympathy for her.

"I'm sorry." Elena muttered, sympathy lacing her tone.

"You really mean that, don't you? Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose." Anna replied flippantly.

"Which is what?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows, as did I.

"Leverage. This belong to you?" Anna reached onto the table and held up a phone, Elena's phone. Elena quickly moved to snatch it away from her, but Anna had the advantage.

"Tut tut, Elena." Anna chided, walking past my sister and I go and stand on the other side of the room. She turned back to us, the phone on loudspeaker.

"Don't you dare speak, or you'll each be down a sister." Anna threatened.

"Elena? Are you okay? Is Ellie okay?" Stefan's voice sounded in the room, his concern was evident.

"They're fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and they'll stay fine." Anna said menacingly.

"I can get it." Stefan replied and Anna smiled slightly.

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So, one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together." Anna hung up before Stefan could reply. I sighed, hoping they could try to work together, for my sake and for Elena's.

"Ben, I'm leaving." Anna called though the room and the bathroom door opened to reveal Ben and Bonnie. Ben, with his hand wrapped around Bonnie's upper arm, lead Bonnie into the room.

"Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence." Anna reached for her bag.

"Right. I got that." Ben answered threateningly, pushing Bonnie harshly towards Elena and I.

"Sit. Behave." Ben mocked, sitting down in the chair at the foot of the bed.

"So, you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?" Ben questioned Bonnie, but she ignored him.

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asked and suddenly, Ben was in her face.

"Are you offering? There's water on the night stand." Ben pointed to the stand where a mediocre, half empty glass was.

"Hey. Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked meekly, Elena pulled the glass away from her mouth and handed it to Bonnie.

Bonnie threw the water over Ben before lighting it on fire. He cried out, patting the flames down on his arms and legs.

"Hurry." I said quickly, urging Elena towards the door. The three of us ran towards the door, but Ben grabbed Elena by her hair before she could get out.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" Ben growled, Elena whimpered when he pulled her hair tighter.

Bonnie and I stepped back into the room, leaving the door open behind us.

"Don't hurt her!" I begged and Ben smiled, having no intentions to let Elena go.

"Don't make me!" He sneered back at me and I visibly blanched.

Bonnie and I moved further into the room, I glanced at Elena and she nodded, letting me know she was okay. Bonnie closed the door behind us.

"Lock it!" He shouted, startling us.

Bonnie reluctantly deadbolted the door.

"Sit." Ben used his free hand to point at the bed. He waited until Bonnie and I were sitting in our previous seats before he let Elena go. She rushed to me and I hugged her tightly. I looked up when Ben started to pace across the room.

"Witches don't have eternal life, right? So, you guys can die?" Ben looked to Bonnie for his answer.

"Yep. We can die." Bonnie confirmed, looking down at her hands uncomfortably.

"Ah. That sucks." Ben mocked and bonnie looked up, narrowing her eyes at him.

Ben cried out when the door was kicked open and Stefan walked into the room, making as much sunlight come into the room as possible. Stefan opened the curtains, allowing sunlight to stream into the room. Ben dived onto the floor between the two single beds, shielding himself from the burning sunlight.

"Stefan!" Elena cried thankfully.

"Get outside." Stefan ordered us, his eyes zeroing on Ben angrily.

"When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Stefan threatened before walking out of the motel room, leaving Ben hiding behind the bed.

Stefan hugged Elena first, then me.

"You guys okay?" He looked between the three of us, his arm wrapped tightly around Elena's waist.

…

Later, we were all in Bonnie's grams' kitchen, talking.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked her grams.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that." Sheila put her hand over Bonnie's.

"I'm sorry. About all of this." Bonnie apologised, ducking her head.

Bonnie's grams smirked.

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be."

I looked up when Stefan and Elena walked into the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Elena questioned, remains close to Stefan.

"For now, you need to stay here." Stefan answered, looking between Bonnie and Sheila.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Sheila shook her head defiantly, I smiled.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan argued and Sheila shook her head again.

"We'll protect ourselves." She replied adamantly.

"Where's Damon now?" I looked at Stefan.

"He's at home. He met with Anna, trying to bargain and I got you guys." Stefan answered and I nodded.

"We need to let him get get Alexandria out of there. He's not going to stop until he succeeds, so we may as well help him." I announced to the group.

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants. And what about Katherine? She's in there, isn't she? Will he want her out too, do you?" Bonnie looked at Stefan accusingly.

"She can rot in hell." Stefan muttered darkly. I swore I saw a flicker of a smile on Elena's face, she was glad Stefan didn't want Katherine back, and so was I.

"No, Ellie's right. What other choice do we have other than to get Alexandria back, as long as the rest stay down there." Elena looked up at Stefan as she spoke.

Sheila sighed.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get the girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over." She said, Stefan nodded.

"We still have to get Damon to agree." He sighed.

"He already agreed once." I replied, Stefan shook his head.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."

"No, you guys double crossed him, I had no part in it. Let me talk to him, he trusts me." I pleaded. Stefan and Elena exchanged looks before they nodded.

"I'll be back, meet us at the church." I reached for my jacket and walked out of the house.

…

When I walked into the boarding house, Damon was in the drawing room, pacing.

"You'll wear a hole in the carpet if you keep doing that." I laughed and his head shot up in surprise.

"How focused were you that you didn't hear me come in?" I laughed, taking a step towards him.

"Very. Drawing up all of the poetic ways I can kill that bitch that took you." Damon answered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, I hugged him back.

When I pulled back, I started to speak.

"We convinced Bonnie to help you." I said and he raised one eyebrow.

"I doubt that." He smirked and I smiled.

"What Stefan and Elena did, they probably shouldn't have done it. Just like you shouldn't have done what you did to Elena. How about we call it even because I don't want you guys fighting anymore. Elena is my sister and Stefan is like my brother, and you know how I feel about you. I don't like you guys fighting." I took a step closer to him.

"We're all on the same side, Damon." I tried to convince him.

"I can't trust them, Ellie." He looked down. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek, urging him to face me.

"Then trust me." I said quietly, I cocked my head to the side, waiting for his response.

"You know Anna won't stop, no matter what I do." He raised an eyebrow, awaiting my response.

"Then we'll deal with it." I murmured and he smirked.

"Don't make me regret this." He said challengingly. He gripped my hand, grabbed the grimoire and lead me towards the front door.

…

When we got to the church, it was well lit with torches of fire. If was well lit enough that I could see Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and her Grams standing around a fire. Even though we were still in the woods away from the group, I could see Stefan climb out of the ground with a shovel in his hand.

"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" I heard Sheila ask as we walked into the clearing.

Damon whistled and everyone standing around the fire looked up to see us walk through the tree.

"Brother. Elena. Witches." Damon greeted quickly, not stopping before he walked into the tomb. Elena came over to me and hugged me.

"You okay?" She asked as she pulled back.

"I'm okay. Nervous." I admitted and Elena smiled knowingly.

"I know how Stefan feels about me, Ellie. Just like I know how he feels about getting Katherine out of there. It isn't gonna happen. It's the same with Damon. If you trust him to tell you the truth, ask him how this is going to change things." Elena whispered in my ear.

"We talked about it already. I believe him when he says this won't change things." I whispered to her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Then if you trust it, believe it." Elena said quietly, she kissed my forehead before walking over to Stefan.

"What is that?" Bonnie pointed at the pile of wood and gasoline near the church entrance.

"It's everything I need to destroy them." Stefan answered and bonnie nodded, picking up a flashlight and handing it to her grams.

"Ready?" Stefan asked the group, minus Damon who had already disappeared into the tomb.

"I guess so." Bonnie answered quietly, following her grams into the tomb.

We all crammed into the tomb, Bonnie's grams lit torches around the tomb so it was easier to see.

"Air. Earth. Fire." Sheila muttered quietly, using each of the elements for the spell.

"Water." Bonnie added, handing her grams a water bottle. Sheila shakes it onto the ground, near the fourth torch.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena questioned and I smiled.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila smirked and Elena ducked her head.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena summarised and Sheila's smirk grew.

I walked over to Damon when he reached into his jacket, pulling out a blood bag.

"What's that?" Stefan questioned.

"It's for Alexandria. Gotta have something to get her going, my guess is that she wouldn't have fed since she turned. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap." Damon smiled at Elena, obviously bemused. I hit his arm lightly, unimpressed with his comment. Elena didn't look amused either.

"We're ready." I looked up when Bonnie spoke.

I took a deep breath when Bonnie and Sheila started to chant, starting their spell. I watched as they interlocked their hands together and started to chant faster.

"What are they saying?" Damon muttered, I shrugged.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan replied.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena added, I smiled.

As Bonnie and her grams started to chant even faster, the torched began to flicker and flare up. I grabbed Damon's arm, as did Elena with Stefan.

"What's happening?" Elena said quietly, her tone laced with fear.

I looked up, gasping in surprise when the door to the tomb creaked open.

"It worked!" Bonnie cheered, I smiled at her.

"Of course, it worked." Grams added.

"We have some fires to build?" Damon looked at Stefan who nodded.

"I'm going to get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Stefan said to Elena, she nodded.

"You ready?" I looked over to Damon when he spoke. He held out his hand for me to take.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're coming with me. You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so they can seal me in?" He used his free arm to gesture towards Bonnie and Sheila.

I reached out and took his outstretched hand.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatened.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon retorted.

"As much as I trust you." Bonnie's grams replied, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I don't mind, I'll go." I smiled at them reassuringly as followed Damon into the tomb.

"What is that noise?" I furrowed my eyebrows, using my flashlight to search for the source of the noise.

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon tugged on my hand and lead me further into the tomb.

I moved my flashlight around the dark space, stepping backwards panicked when the light landed on vampires, and then even more vampires. It was like they were lined up, a row of mummified vampires leaning against the wall. I turned back around and Damon was gone.

"Damon?" I whispered, taking a cautious step forward.

I nearly tripped and I spun around to avoid falling, coming face to face with Annabelle.

"Annabelle." I glared.

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Annabelle laughed humourlessly.

I took a step backwards, falling backwards.

"Mother! Mother. You and your sister's boyfriends did this, you know.

"No, their father did." I corrected her, moving to stand up.

"And Johnathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but..." I gasped and turned on my heel, trying to make a run for it. Anna laughed and ran after me, grabbing my hair and pulling me backwards. She grabbed my wrist, I fought her as best as I could, but she bit my wrist and held it to her mother's mouth. I couldn't help the scream that tore from my throat.

I stopped screaming when I was pulled away from the vampires to to someone's chest.

"Get out of here. Now." I looked up to see Stefan.

"No, we need to find Damon." I replied. Stefan looked like he was going to argue with me, but in the end, he nodded, taking my hand and leading me further into the tomb.

"Do you want some blood for that?" He pointed at my wrist and I smiled at his compassion.

"No, it's fine. I'll bandage it when I get home." I replied and he nodded.

Stefan and I walked into a large part of the tomb. Damon was seething, on his knees, his face in his hands.

I immediately left Stefan's side, rushing over to Damon and kneeling in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly, putting my hand on his cheek. He ignored me.

"Ellie, come back over here." I looked up when Stefan spoke. He extended his arm. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking between Stefan and Damon confused.

"What? Why?" I asked him and he beckoned me over again.

"Ellie. Please." He murmured, I wondered why he was talking so quietly.

I stood up and walked over to Damon. I turned when light flooded the tomb. I looked up and saw a small hole in the rock. I looked back over to Damon and took a step backwards, walking into Stefan.

"No." I shook my head adamantly.

The light had lit up the room, letting me see what I could not before. Near Damon, was a person with no heart. A person that looked exactly like me. I walked over to Damon, crouching down beside him and putting my hand on his shoulder. I squinted to see better, and I leant forward to retrieve a piece of parchment that was hanging out of the pockets.

" _Sorry, K._ " I read. I gasped in shock when I realised what the note meant.

"Katherine. Where is she?" I asked Damon.

"She's not here." He muttered his answer to me.

"Damon." I said, standing. I put my hand on his upper arm and urged him to stand up. Eventually, he did. I hugged him tightly, I sighed when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Damon." I whispered, a tear running down my cheek.

"It's not your fault." I kissed his face near his ear and pulled away from him.

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!" I heard Elena yell from the entrance.

"We need to go." I took Damon's hand and pulled him through the tomb, leaving the burst blood bag on the ground. I could hear Stefan following quickly behind us.

A second after we left the tomb, the door slammed behind us. Stefan rushed to Elena, hugging her tightly. I turned to Damon, who was trying to remain stoic.

"I'm fine." He muttered. He kissed my forehead before he left the tomb.

"Jeremy." Elena gasped, running out of the tomb.

"Jeremy?" I questioned to myself before running after her.

I climbed the stairs out of the tomb and saw Elena and Stefan crouched on the ground near an unconscious Jeremy.

"He's okay." I heard Stefan reassure Elena, I sighed in relief.

I turned when I heard a noise behind me. It was Damon. He looked so unhappy and miserable. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, putting my head on his shoulder. He reciprocated and put his arms around my waist. I sighed before speaking, not taking my head away from his shoulder.

"I know I'm not her, I know that I will never will be. But, I do love you Damon. I will do whatever I need to do, okay?" I mumbled and I felt him pull away from me.

I looked up into his blue eyes, seeing the raw emotion that I hadn't seen before.

"You do?" He muttered and I nodded.

"I love you, too, princess." He pulled me to him. Despite of the situation, I smiled lightly.

…

"Did Bonnie and her grams leave already?" I asked Elena as I approached her and Stefan.

"Yeah, I'm about to take Jeremy home, are you coming?" She wondered and I nodded.

"Damon went home, check he's okay?" I asked Stefan and he nodded. He kissed Elena before walking away.

"Come on, Jer." Elena took one of Jeremy's arms and I took the other, leading him to the car.

…

"How's your head?" Elena asked as she walked into Jeremy's bedroom. She handed him a glass and two aspirin.

"Um, it's alright. I just… I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear." Jeremy defended himself quietly. I rubbed his arm, letting him know we weren't mad at him.

"And you don't remember anything?" Elena made sure.

"The whole things pretty cloudy. I just... I know how this looks. I'm sorry." He apologised and I sighed, he shouldn't be apologising.

"No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?" I asked sternly and he nodded.

"Yeah, okay." He replied, laying down on his bed.

"We're heading over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?" Elena made sure our brother was okay before we left.

"No, I'm just... I'm gonna crash." Jeremy got into his sheets.

"Okay, well, Jenna's here and we'll be back soon." I kissed by brother's forehead before I walked out of the room.

…

"Who you talking to?" I asked as I walked into Bonnie's living room.

"Stefan." She answered.

"Ask him how Damon is?" I asked her quickly before she ended the call.

"Yeah. How's Damon? Is he gonna be okay?" She asked him. She nodded at his answer.

"He doesn't know, he'll call you later." Elena said to me and I nodded.

Elena and Stefan said their goodbyes. I was about to speak when bonnie started streaming for us.

"Elena! Ellie!" She screamed. My sister and I exchanged a worried look before we ran towards bonnie.

"Help! Wake up! She's not breathing! She's just not breathing! Please, wake up!" Bonnie stood over her grams. I gasped in horror, it took a second for me to regain my voice.

"Elena. Ambulance." Elena nodded and took off out of the room, coming back fifteen seconds later with the phone.

"I'm gonna fix it! It's okay, I can fix this!" Bonnie muttered to herself, reaching for her grams' grimoire and opening it, flicking through the pages.

"Yes, I need an ambulance to Oak Street. It's an emergency, quick." I heard Elena say. I rushed over to bonnie, pulling her away from the book.

"Bonnie... Bonnie." I whispered, pulling her away from the grumpier gently.

"No! No! I can fix it! Grams, I can fix this!" Bonnie cried again, tears streaming down her face. She reached for the grimoire again, flipping through the pages trying to find a spell.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena tugged Bonnie away from the grimoire and into her arms. Elena wrapped her arms, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

One sentence ran though my head as I watched Elena comfort a grieving Bonnie. _Will Bonnie ever get though this?_

 _ **I know it's been a while since I updated but I had so many things to do this week. However, I did get a new chapter up for my Twilight/Vampire Diaries fic,**_ _ **The Other Salvatore.**_

 _ **Please leave a review to let me know what you thought.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 15 – A Few Good Men**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

I walked out of the house, closing the door quietly behind me. It was early so Jenna and Jeremy were still asleep. I was about to greet my sister, but I closed my mouth when I realised she was on the phone.

"Hey, Bonnie, it's me just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy. Come home soon. Love you." Elena chucked but you could not hear the humour.

"She still not answering?" I smiled meekly and she shook her head. I knew that Elena hated this, she hated not talking to Bonnie. I sat down on the swing beside her and took her hand in mine, squeaking slightly. The two of us looked up when the door opened.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold." Jenna asked as she rushed out of the house, grasping a number of files in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Thinking, writing. The funeral for Bonnie's grams, it brought back a lot about mom and dad." Elena said quietly, I squeezed her hand tighter.

"Where are, you going? I thought you were staying home today?" I wondered and Jenna nodded.

"I'm just heading over to campus for a few hours and then I'll be back by midday." She answered.

"Hey, I was wondering... you said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption." Elena asked. I looked at her in surprise, I hadn't realised she was looking for her birth parents.

"Right." Jenna nodded.

"So, did you? Dig?" Elena wondered, Jenna nodded again.

"Come on inside. I've got time." Jenna turned on her heel and walked back into the house. Elena and I followed.

We followed Jenna into the kitchen. She retrieved her laptop and instructed Elena to sit on one of the dining room chairs.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice. records, logs, old appointment books. I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson." Jenna reached into a box and pulled out a tattered book, I recognised it as one of the books my dad used to log patients.

"Do you think that's her real name?" I wondered, Jenna scoffed.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So, I searched it." I leant over Elena's shoulder as Jenna searched something on the laptop.

"I searched for all the Peterson's in this area born the same year as Isobel, found three. Two men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia." Jenna explained.

"That's not far from here." Elena smiled, her excitement bubbling.

"Well, watch this." Jenna smirked and searched something else.

My eyebrows rose in surprise when Jenna pulled up a picture of the girl she was talking about.

"Isobel. She was a cheerleader." Elena's grin grew.

"Trudie still lives there. This is her address." Jenna wrote an address down quickly on a post-it and handed it to Elena.

"What about Isobel?" I asked.

"I couldn't find anything about her." Elena's smile faltered.

I furrowed my eyebrows when Jenna sat down, a serious expression crossing her face.

"Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel." Jenna explained slowly.

"Wait. 'Was'? As in…?" Elena trailed off.

"She died." Jenna finished. She said goodbye and put a reassuring hand on Elena's shoulder before she left.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. Elena sighed before answering.

"I have no idea." She re-read the post-it note again.

"Are you going?" I wondered, holding my hand out for the paper. She placed it in my hand and I read it.

"I don't know. But, what I do know is that I'm going to call Stefan." Elena smiled and I gave her the post-it before she walked up the stairs to call Stefan.

I cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast and I let Stefan in when the door knocked twenty minutes later.

"She's upstairs. I don't really know how she's taking all of this." Stefan nodded and took off up the stairs. I sighed and closed the door before following him.

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan asked as I walked into my sister's room.

"I doubt it." I said as I walked over to Elena, handing her a pile of clothes.

"It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy. I have the address for her friend Trudie." Elena handed Stefan the post-it note with the address on it.

"You wanna talk to her?" He asked understandingly.

Elena sighed.

"I don't know. I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that." Elena bought her hand up to her face and scratched her forehead.

"Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?" Stefan asked warily. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved." Stefan nodded, knowing that already.

I was surprised, so was Elena.

"Did you know that already?" I asked him and he sighed.

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death." Stefan answered quietly.

I looked at him, looking at him questioningly. He still knew something. He noticed my confusion and shook his head.

"Well…" Elena started but Stefan stopped her.

"No, no. It's not possible. The coincidence Is too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Okay?" Stefan took Elena's hands with his and pulls her into his arms.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet." Elena muttered into Stefan's shoulder.

"You don't have to decide anything yet, you have all the time in the world to decide what you want to do." I reassured her. Elena lifted her head from Stefan's shoulder to smile at me.

"How's Damon?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's dealing with it in his own way. Not much different from when you saw him last." Stefan replied and I sighed.

"I thought you hadn't seen him?" Elena asked and I winced, forgetting that I hadn't told Elena.

"I've seen him once. I haven't seen him in days, the last time I saw him he was taking chunks out of random sorority girls." I rolled my eyes, trying to show that it didn't bother me. They saw right through my façade.

"Anyway, I should get going. I gotta go deal with him. Want to come?" He asked me and I nodded. He kissed Elena and told her he would see her later before he followed me out of the room.

"Is he the same?" I asked Stefan quietly as we got into the car.

"I think so, I haven't really seen much of him since we opened the tomb. Katherine spent years messing with his head, and somehow she's doing it again." Stefan replied, I nodded.

"Is he grieving?" I asked him another question and he sighed.

"He is, in his own way. He's been grieving for years. It was terrible when it first happened, he wouldn't even speak. It was even worse because his emotions were so heightened. I don't think he will ever get over her completely. But, you help." He smiled at me.

"I do?" I raised my eyebrow incredulously.

"I can't be the only one who's noticed the changes in him since you two started dating." He commented.

"Damon and I are _not_ dating." I cried, why did everyone think that?

"Then what are you doing?" Stefan questioned. Stefan laughed when I groaned in response to his question.

"Be warned, you've only seen him once and he is not stable on the rails right now." Stefan warned as we stopped in front of the boarding house.

You could hear the loud music from outside of the house. I rolled my eyes and followed Stefan into the house. We followed the sound of the music to the library. Stefan flicked on the lights, lighting up the room brightly. I didn't try to hide my smile when Damon groaned, obviously annoyed.

"No! Buzzkill Bob." Stefan rolled his eyes and turned off the loud music so that we could speak.

"Greetings." Damon slurred.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked him, now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah." Damon grinned at Stefan and me.

"Without the Tri-Delts, Damon." I fumed and he turned to face me.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets." Damon commented drunkenly.

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Alexandria wasn't alive in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want. The only plan that I have in the future, is to find Katherine and take her head from her shoulders." Damon commented darkly. I walked over to him and took the bottle of bourbon from his hand.

"Damon, you being free to do whatever you want is what is worrying us." I stood in front of him so he had to listen to me.

"Relax guys. I haven't killed anyone in too long." Damon told us.

"Those girls?" Stefan questioned.

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So, drink up. Spill it, brother." Damon walks over to the couch, handing Stefan the bottle of bourbon on the way past.

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke." I looked up when Stefan started speaking, this must be what he knew.

"You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan.

"You killed her." Stefan stated. It wasn't a question.

"What's your point?" Damon asked him. Stefan sighed before answering.

"I just wanna know if you remember anything about her." Stefan tried again.

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan." Damon replied. I sighed at his callousness.

"Well, think hard. It's important." Damon leant over and touched Stefan's shoulder, leaning into say something in his ear.

"Nothing is important, not anymore." Damon muttered before he took the bottle from Stefan's hand and left the room, the girls following.

"Come on." Stefan grabbed my hand and lead me out of the house.

…

"You think Damon killed Elena's birthmother?" I questioned as we were driving into town.

"I think it's highly probable. I need you to call Alaric, get him to meet us in town." Stefan reached into his pocket and took his phone out, handing it to me.

…

"Thanks for coming." Stefan said as Alaric approached us in the middle of the town square.

"It's fine. Something's come up." Ric put his hands in his pockets.

"Jenna told you." I guessed, Alaric nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, it's true. Your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother." Stefan stated, Alaric nodded again.

"What does Elena know?" Alaric wondered.

"About your wife?" Stefan crossed his arms across his chest.

"About everything. About you, your brother?"

"She knows what Stefan and Damon are, and she knows that you know about the vampires." I answered.

"Does she know about Damon and Isobel?" He wondered, Stefan shook his head.

"No. I couldn't tell her, not until I was sure." Alaric nodded understandingly.

"You said you'd help me." Alaric asked.

"I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember."

"Ask him again." Alaric pushed.

"Ric, Damon is not stable right now." I stepped forward.

Alaric looked at me incredulously.

"You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?"

"I'm telling you not to push this." Stefan asked of Alaric.

"Give me a reason not to." Alaric threatened stoically. You had to give it to him, he had a backbone.

"Your survival. How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go." Stefan asked Alaric again.

"Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?" Ric laughed without humour and Stefan stepped forward.

"Leave Elena out of this." Stefan threatened, standing inches away from Alaric.

"I need to know what happened. I think you would, too." Alaric takes an uncomfortable step backwards.

Stefan raised his hand to the bridge of his nose, he was frustrated.

"I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon." Alaric nodded and reached for his wallet. He handed it to Stefan who put it into his pocket.

"Come on." Stefan put his hand on my shoulder and lead me back to the car.

"You going home or are you coming back to the house?" Stefan asked as he started the car.

"Your house. I can't face Elena knowing what I know. There is no way she would believe my lie." I answered and Stefan sighed, reaching for my hand.

"Sorry I keep getting you into these situations." He apologised and I smiled at him.

"Not your fault." He smiled back before starting the car and driving out of town.

…

"What is Elena doing here?" I asked Stefan as he pulled into the driveway.

"I asked her to meet me here so that we could go to the fundraiser, I didn't realise she would be here yet." Stefan told me, I got out of the car quickly and walked into the house. Stefan followed.

"They're upstairs in my room." Stefan announced as he walked into the house, he must have heard them.

We walked up the stairs. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows when I walked into my room. _What is Damon doing?_

"Stefan. There you are." Elena grinned and walked over to Stefan's side when we entered.

"Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit." Damon smirked at Stefan, throwing the small jacket onto the bed and leaving the room.

"He's fine." Elena said once he had gone.

"He's Damon." Stefan commented and I laughed.

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat." Elena said, I frowned again, I hated that Damon felt like this.

"Won't hold my breath. He will be fine, Ellie." Stefan put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up, smiling slightly.

"So, I went to see Trudie Peterson." Elena said quickly, changing the topic of conversation. Stefan and I looked at her surprised.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it." Elena muttered, noticing Stefan's confused expression.

"How was it?" I asked quickly.

"She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence." Elena crossed her arms across her chest.

"It isn't. This is Alaric's wife." Stefan sighed and took the photo of Isobel out of his pocket.

"This is her? This is Isobel? He gave this to you?" She looked up at Stefan, I could see her excitement.

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one." Stefan lied easily, although I knew he hated lying to her.

"Oh, my god." Elena muttered, looking at the picture again.

"Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him." Stefan asked her, she looked up at him confused. I kept my head down, knowing that Elena would know I knew something as soon as she saw my expression.

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?" Elena nodded and hugged Stefan tightly. He shot me a look over Elena's head. We hated withholding the truth from her, but it was for the best. For now.

"We should get going, or we will be late." I stood up from Stefan's bed, interrupting their moment.

"I'll meet you there, I just need to talk to Damon." My sister and I nodded and then walked through the house and out the door.

…

Elena and I were standing with Matt and Caroline inside of the grill.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait." Caroline said and I laughed. Matt's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Impressive." Elena chuckled.

"More like embarrassing." Matt ducked his head, his face turning even more red.

I looked up when Caroline started speaking again.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline greeted Matt's mother cheerfully.

I frowned at the distasteful look that Kelly gave Caroline. My mom and Kelly were always good friends, but I was never really keen on her.

Kelly ignored Caroline and turned to Elena.

"Elena, honey." She greeted Elena politely, Caroline looked so sad so I walked over to her.

"Hi, Kelly." Elena smiled, they hugged. I shot a look at Caroline, she smiled sadly.

"Long time, no see." Elena and Kelly spoke amongst themselves.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart." Kelly replied, an exaggerated frown appearing on her face.

"Mom." Matt shushed his mother.

"Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl." Kelly glanced at Caroline and I glared.

"Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However, many that'll buy." Kelly reached into her purse and pulls out a twenty, handing it to Caroline.

"I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. In any way." She whispered. Matt shook his head at his mother and walked away.

"Very exciting." Kelly took her tickets from Caroline and followed her son into the crowd.

I looked up to ask Elena a question but she was preoccupied. Her and Alaric were exchanging looks across the grill. She sighed when he walked away from her.

"Come on, let's sit with Jenna." I tugged on Elena's arm and lead her over to where Jenna was sitting. I smiled at Stefan when he walked in.

Carol Lockwood droned on for what felt like hours, introducing each one of the bachelors to the room full of single women wanting a date.

"And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?" She asked excitedly, smiling at the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." He answered, the people in the grill remained quiet, not overly excited.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, 'Alaric Saltzman'. Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" She grinned, reading from her flash cards.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." He answered.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?" I nudged Jenna's arm and she smiled at me cheekily.

"History."

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." I chuckled at all of the things that could possibly going through his head right now that he couldn't announce in a room full of people. I gasped when he looked at Damon, _would he tell people?_

"Uh, well..." Alaric started, but Carol pulled the microphone away from his mouth.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date. And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." She held the microphone to Damon's mouth so that he could speak.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." He said cockily, I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Mrs Lockwood asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus. I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" Damon turned to look at Ric with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, cause I know your wife did." Damon smirked at Alaric.

My eyes widened when I realised what he was saying. Stefan and I exchanged a panicked look and he started to make his way over to the table. I turned to get Elena out, but she already realised what Damon had said. Her face faltered as Damon continued to speak.

"I had a drink with her once. She was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was Delicious." Damon finished, looking pleased with himself.

I turned back to Elena, Stefan was behind us at this point. Her mouth hung open, she was completely shocked. She stared at Damon as a tear ran down her face. Jenna chose this terrible moment to turn around.

"Are you okay?" She put her hand on Elena's arm.

"I just need some air." Elena gasped out. She stood up and walked past Stefan.

"I'll check on her." I said to nobody in particular before I followed her and Stefan out of the grill.

"Elena." I said as I stepped outside, half a step after Stefan. Elena stopped pacing and turned to us.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" She said through her teeth.

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Stefan apologised. Reaching for her, she went into his arms willingly.

"Oh, my god. Stefan." She gasped out.

"I know. I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you. But we just, we wanted to know more before we said anything." Elena pulled away and looked at me.

"You knew?" She asked me, she looked disappointed.

"I found out this morning, we didn't want to tell you until we knew." Elena nodded and stepped backwards.

"I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Alexandria thing would change him. I'm so stupid." Elena rubbed her face with her hands.

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. Stefan thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge." I tried and failed to defend Damon.

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena turned to us quickly.

"Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change, Elena." Stefan answered.

Elena shook her head and stepped into Stefan's embrace again. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around when I saw Elena looking at something over my shoulder.

"That man." She muttered.

Stefan let go of Elena and turned to see who she was talking about.

There was a man standing by the road, watching us. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days.

"I saw that man outside of Trudie's." Elena gasped out and Stefan ushered us back inside.

"Get back inside. Come on." Stefan gently pushed Elena and I towards the entrance to the grill.

We walked back in and bumped straight into Damon.

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." He held his hands up jokily.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" I saw the moment Elena became angry.

"What?" Damon looked at me confused, my expression remained clear.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you." She sneered through her teeth.

"Elena." Stefan approach us. He shook his head at Elena who completely ignored him. Damon still looked confused, he looked at Stefan.

"Am I missing something here?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up?" Elena started, tears running down her face.

"Mm-hm." Damon crossed his arms across his chest.

"Her name was Isobel." Elena spat out, Damon's face dropped as he realised.

"Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her." Damon opened his mouth to speak but Elena barged past him, probably hurting herself in the process. I exchanged a look with Damon and Stefan before I followed Elena, I could hear Stefan walking behind me.

"Come on. Let's get you two home." Stefan put his arm around Elena's shoulders and lead her away from the grill. The three of us stopped walking when Elena did. I looked up to see the man from earlier. Stefan immediately moved to stand in front of me and Elena.

"I have a message for you." He said, his voice monotone.

"What?" Elena asked, trying to get around Stefan. He wouldn't let her.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked seriously.

"Stop looking." The man replied in the same monotone.

"Stop looking for what?" Elena spoke again.

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you." The man said.

"Isobel?" I guessed, Elena nodded.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?" The man asked.

"She's alive? Does that mean she's a…" Elena tried to get in front of Stefan again, but he put his arm around her waist, keeping her safe behind him.

"Elena, he's under compulsion." Stefan murmured.

"Do you understand?" The man asked again.

"Yes. I do." Elena replied.

"Good," The man answered, looking down the street, "I'm done now." I screamed when the man stepped backwards into the path of a moving truck. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, the truck horn blared, Elena and I screamed.

When everything had slowed down, we moved closer to the accident. There were people around us, calling for help and yelling. I rushed over to Elena, she looked on the edge of a breakdown. I hugged her tightly as Stefan knelt down besides the body of the man and took the phone that had fallen from his pocket.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on." Stefan put one arm around my shoulder and the other around Elena's waist, leading us away from the scene.

…

After Stefan dropped us home, promising to be back later, Elena rushed up to her room without saying a word. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, not knowing how she would react to this situation in the long term. I hoped she wouldn't close in on herself again. Hopefully Stefan and I would be able to help her get through this. I took the coffee pot and poured the coffee into two cups, one for me and one for Elena. I took a sip of my own before I carried the other cup up the stairs. As Elena's door was open, I walked right in.

"What happened?" Elena was sitting, cross-legged on her bed, gaping. My eyes fixed on the cell phone in her hand.

"You spoke to her?" I put the coffee down and hugged her. Tears were running down her face and onto my shoulder.

"It will be fine, I promise." I muttered and she nodded.

 _ **There's chapter fifteen, I really hope you liked it. Please don't hesitate to leave a review, I love reading them!**_

 _ **I'll have a new chapter up here by Sunday y'all,**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 16 – There Goes the Neighborhood**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **To the reviewer sloksingh45, I do try to update as soon as possible. but, I do have a job and university and coursework to do so please bear with me,**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Morning Lena'" I said as I walked down the stairs the next morning.

"Hey, sleep okay?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen, I handed her a cup of coffee.

"Not really. I hadn't been having those damn dreams and now I am. They are always of Damon and Alexandria, I can't get them out of my head either." I whined and she giggled.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it?" She suggested, I sighed, contemplating her idea.

"Maybe I will. I'll think about it and I might go and see him after school." I replied and she smiled triumphantly.

"Has Stefan spoken to him?" I asked, Elena shrugged.

"No idea, I'll ask him when we get to school." She told me, I smiled at her answer.

"We need to get going." Elena said, reaching for her jacket. I downed the rest of my coffee and rushed out of the door behind her, shouting goodbye to Jenna on the way out.

…

Elena and I met Stefan in the hallway at school by our lockers.

"You spoke to Damon?" he raised his eyebrows at my question.

"It's really good to see you, too, Ellie. I'm fine, thanks for asking." He laughed and I nudged his arm jokingly.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about him." I mumbled quietly, but I know he heard me.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down." Stefan answered my question and I sighed, reaching into my locker to put my things inside.

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine? Do you honestly think he will try to kill her for what she did to Alexandria?" I asked him and he looked away, avoiding my question.

"Stefan? Be honest with me." I pleaded.

"I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty-five years to get Alexandria only to find out that she was dead all along. I mean it's gotta hurt, right?" Stefan replied and I grimaced. It would hurt, I had only known Damon for a short period of time, but I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Elena commented and I glared at her.

"Hey, sorry!" she held her hands up in defense.

"No, don't apologize. You have every reason to be mad at him." I smiled grimly and she looked at me, concerned.

"Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?" Stefan asked her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over my vampire boyfriend and his brother? Nah... I haven't thought about it at all." Elena managed to complete the sentence and look completely unfazed at the same time.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Stefan chuckled.

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother." Elena sighed, putting her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"What, no vampires at all?" I gasped mockingly, "looks like your done for Stefan." I laughed, Stefan laughed sarcastically.

"No vampires but Stefan, him I can deal with. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought, fun." Elena grinned mischievously.

"Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?" Stefan acted excited and I laughed.

"If we don't go now, we are going to be late. We already missed the warning bell." I retrieved my history book from my locker before I slammed it.

…

On our way from last period to the car, we were cornered by Caroline.

"I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill maybe a late movie." Caroline asked. I had to admit that I felt sorry for Stefan and Elena, double dating with Caroline and Matt was _not_ going to be a walk in the park.

"You mean like a double date?" Stefan asked, closing his locker and leaning against it.

"Two pairs out on a Friday night. Yeah, a double date. You're coming too, right?" Caroline directed her question at me and I almost fell over. I skimmed through my mind for a suitable excuse and came up empty.

"If I come, it won't be a double date." I gave the only excuse I had, but it obviously wasn't good enough for Caroline. She told me I was to be there before walking away.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Elena asked Stefan and I, she did not look one hundred percent convinced.

"Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look, the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it." Stefan said, I laughed at Elena's exasperated expression.

"Yeah, but there is no reason why I have to be there." I whined childishly, spending the night on a double date was not exactly at the top of my to do list.

"I don't know." I was glad Elena agreed with me.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Stefan added, I glared.

"You do?" Elena was still confused.

"Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in _fun_." Stefan nudged Elena.

"A double date it is. How bad cant it be?" Elena asked nobody in particular.

"Very. In case you guys haven't noticed. My relationship with Damon isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows at the moment." I sighed loudly.

"Relationship? I thought you guys weren't dating." Stefan asked and I glared, making him laugh.

"How are you getting home?" I asked Stefan.

"I'm not, I'm coming to yours. Are you going over to the boarding house?" He asked, Elena turned to me expectantly, awaiting my answer.

"Yeah, I need to at some point." I sighed and followed them to Elena's car, trailing behind them at a slower pace.

…

Elena dropped me off at the end of the drive. I heard a crash in the house and increased my pace. I was about to open the front door when it opened in front of me to reveal Pearl and Annabelle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I took a step backwards, waiting for their reply. I got none, they completely ignored me and walked out of view.

I sighed frustratingly and walked into the house, slamming the door behind and dropping my bad on the sideboard.

"Damon?" I yelled, I heard a grunt and I followed the sound into the library. Damon was on the floor, holding his face in his hands, his hands that were covered in blood. I rushed over and got on my knees beside him.

"What the hell happened?" I cried, putting my hands on his wrists and trying to pull them away from my face.

He finally relented and get me pull him hands away. I gasped as tears rimmed by eyes, _what did she do to him?_ His eyes were red, soaked in blood, like they had been punctured.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked him hurriedly, taking his face in my hands.

"I haven't been feeding properly this last few days." He admitted. I got to my feet and sped into the basement to retrieve a blood bag.

...

"Feel better?" I asked when he had finished the blood, he had healed completely and I was so glad.

"What did they want?" I sat beside him on the couch.

"They want me to shut down the town council, they don't want to be found out." He told me, I nodded.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked him, he chuckled.

"I'm going to ignore them."

"You're sure that's wise?" I asked, he smirked at me.

"Is that genuine concern I hear, princess?" I ducked my head and he laughed.

"Of course, I am concerned. We haven't really spoken since the tomb was opened and I've missed you." I ducked my head again.

"I missed you, too." Damon laughed again and he grasped my hand.

"You know, we have never really talked about this." I pointed at our intertwined hands.

"We've never really had the time. Between rogue vampires and opening the tomb and then my mental breakdown we never got the chance. I'm ready to talk whenever you are." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Let's talk then." I said quickly, he looked up at me surprised.

"We have kind of jumped around the subject since we met. But, I know that I am not Alexandria, and I never will be. however, what she felt for you, I feel for you now. I know that what you are going through is hard Damon, but I do love you. I just wanted you to know that, I'm ready for this, I'm ready for _us._ Whenever…" I was interrupted when Damon's lips met mine. At first I was shocked, I was not expecting him to be ready for any kind of commitment after what happened to Alexandria.

"Princess, I need to say something before this goes any further" I pulled away so that he could speak, I needed to breathe anyway.

"Ellie, you deserve so much more than this. You deserve someone who can protect you, someone to love you, someone human." He murmured. I put my finger under his chin and lifted his face to face me.

"Damon, you do protect me and you do love me. Do you honestly think I could date someone normal after everything we have been through together?" I laughed

"I don't deserve this, Princess. I don't deserve to be happy." Damon muttered.

"Damon, you are not allowed to say that." I lifted his head again so that he was looking at me. I spoke slowly, my breathing still labored.

"Damon, look at me." He looked up slowly. I had never seen Damon like this before, he was completely exposed like a deer in headlights.

"I want this, you do too. I love you." I didn't have time to smile before he kissed me again. He lifted me by my waist so that I didn't have to reach up. Instinctively, I wrapped by legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss. I feel us moving, and before I could even realize I was in his bedroom, my back against the bed as he hovers over me.

"You're sure?" He made sure one more time, I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, Damon, I'm sure. But, I've never actually..." I trailed off, a little embarrassed.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He muttered, moving my hair away to kiss my neck.

"I trust you, Damon, you'll make sure I'm safe." He grinned and leant over to kiss me again.

…

I was woken from my slumber by a shrill ring. It took me a second to realize that it was my phone ringing. I was, however, way too comfortable to answer it.

"Leave it." Damon muttered sleepily. His arm was still wrapped around me, my head was on his chest.

"Damon, we live in Mystic Falls, if I ignore a phone call someone could have died or something." He chuckled and reached into my discarded jacket pocket for my phone.

"Hello?" he muttered. He groaned and passed the phone to me.

"It's your sister." I groaned and he chuckled, I held the phone to my ear.

"Hey."

"Don't hey me, sister! What's going on? You're supposed to be here with us for or night out? Are you two sleeping? Wait, you and Damon?" She guessed off and I sighed loudly.

"Elena, I'm not coming out tonight. You're all coming back here, later right? I'll see you later and we can talk then." Without waiting for an answer, I ended the call and dropped the phone to the ground.

"So, I'm not going out tonight, we need to find something to do." I moved to sit up, but he pulled me back down again.

"Damon!" I laughed, he completely ignored me and continued to kiss my face.

…

"They're here." I announced suddenly, sitting up too quickly and reaching for my discarded clothes.

"Damon!" I cried, reaching for my half-shredded top.

He laughed and got out of his bed, waling over to his closet and pulling out a black t-shirt, he threw it to me.

"If I go downstairs wearing this, they will know something happened." He laughed again, getting dressed quickly.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and lead me down the stairs. By the time the front door opened, we were sitting in front of the fireplace. Elena looked at me knowingly as she walked into the drawing room.

"Man, I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place." Matt looked around the room, completely missing the fact that Damon and I were sitting in the room.

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit much." Stefan ducked his head.

"Yeah, my entire house could fit in here. Like twice." Matt laughed and Stefan shifted uncomfortably.

"Feel like I've been here before. It's weird." Caroline announced, I shared a look with Damon who remained silent.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Elena suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Whoa; these are great!" Matt darted across the room to see Stefan's collection.

"This is uh... a little hobby of mine."

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9." You could tell that Matt was impressed.

"You like cars?" Stefan guessed.

"That's an understatement." Matt chuckled.

"Come with me." Matt followed Stefan out of the door. Caroline, always curious, followed after them.

"Damon, go somewhere else for a second." My sister said, her eyes zeroing on me. He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead before he walked out of the back door.

"Spill." She demanded as she sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Spill what?" I asked innocently.

She gave me her 'don't mess with me' look and I caved.

"Elena, I don't ask about you and Stefan. Me and Damon and together and that's it. When I know more about what we are doing, then I will talk to you about it, okay?" I took her hand and she nodded, smiling.

Elena and I looked up when Caroline walked in to retrieve her coat, she didn't say anything to us before she walked out, which was strange. Stefan walked in as she walked out.

"What was that about?" I asked him. He sighed and walked over to Elena and me.

"Matt said something about him and Elena without realizing what he was saying, Caroline got pissed. I told Matt he could take the car for a while. What were you guys talking about?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Nothing." I said too quickly.

"What did Matt say?" Elena asked, intrigued.

"He said something about when you were dating, wasn't that big of a deal." He chuckled, reaching for Elena's hand.

"If it's not vampires, its girlfriends." Elena sighed, moving to embrace Stefan.

"Caroline's mom wants her home soon, are you staying or are you leaving?" Elena asked me, I thought about the question before I answered.

"I'll come home."

…

Soon enough, Matt and Caroline were back so it was time to go. Matt left first, then the rest of us. I had said goodnight to Damon and told him to say that I was home safe.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Stefan offered one more time.

"Normal people don't have chaperones or bodyguards or baby-sitters. We're normal tonight, remember?" Elena answered.

"I know, I just worry about you. Both of you."

"I know, but we can't live our lives looking over our shoulder. It's not living." Elena answered, Stefan and I smiled at her.

"Okay. Call me when you get home safe." Stefan reached up and cupped Elena's cheek before kissing her. In a gentlemanly manner, he opened her door for her. She kissed him one more time before he closed it.

"Bye Stefan." Caroline said before she got into the backseat.

Elena drove away from the house. Caroline was happily chatting away, and Elena was listening. One sentence ran through my mind: _what a day this had been._

 _ **I know its short, just shy of 3000 words, but I've got two chapters up today and I love it! Please done forget to leave a review.**_

 _ **More reviews = More chapters!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 17 – Let the Right One In**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"I spoke to Stefan earlier." Elena announced as I walked into her bedroom.

"And? What did he say? He feeling better?" I asked, handing her a cup of cocoa. It was storming outside. When it was storming, Elena and I always drank cocoa and told stories with our mother.

"He is fine. Damon's pissed about it, mostly because now he has to fix the carpet and get a new rug for the library." Elena answered, I laughed. Damon's response to the situation was so typically Damon.

"Of course, he is." Elena laughed.

I screamed when the window burst open, startling me. Elene took a second to steady her breathing before she scrambled from the bed to close the window.

I screamed again when Elena's bedroom door was pushed open, revealing Jeremy.

"You okay? I heard you scream?" He leant against the doorframe coolly.

"We're fine Jer. I didn't even realize you were still awake." Elena bolted the locks on the window.

"Looks like the there's a big storm rolling in. Can you guys make sure all the windows are closed?"

"Yeah. Sure." Jeremy nodded, turning on his heel and heading down the stairs to check the windows and doors.

Once we were sure that the house was secure, I went to bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

 _ **Dream**_

" _ **Katherine! Katherine, stop!" Alexandria Gilbert ran into one of the many bedrooms in the Salvatore mansion.**_

 _ **When she burst through the door, she was greeted by Damon Salvatore. He stood in front of her, staring behind her. Katherine sat on a chair nearby looking smug. Without saying a word, Damon walked past Alexandria and out of the room.**_

" _ **What did you do to him?" Alexandria cried, making her way across the room to face Katherine.**_

" _ **What I've been doing all along, Alexandria. Damon**_ **will** _ **love me." Katherine grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder.**_

" _ **You can't compel him to love you, Katherine. You already have Stefan wrapped around your finger, leave Damon be." Alexandria plead.**_

" _ **Don't cross me or think you can tell me what to do, Alexandria, I will end you." Katherine threatened, picking up her skirt as she walked from the room.**_

 _ **End dream**_

I opened my eyes with a start. Even though I knew the reasoning for the dreams, it didn't make it any easier to see them.

"You okay?" Elena opened my bedroom door and walked in. she was fully dressed and ready so I had obviously overslept.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I rubbed my eyes groggily.

"It's quarter past ten. I'm heading over to the boarding house soon, do you want to come?" I nodded and got out of my bed, making my way into the bathroom to shower.

When I came out of the bathroom, Elena was still sitting on my bed, sipping coffee from her favourite blue mug.

"You ready?" she asked, moving to stand up.

"Yeah, let's go." I smiled and followed her out of the door.

…

When Elena and I walked into the boarding house, we followed the sound of the banging. We found ourselves in the library. Elena made her way to Stefan and hugged him, checking he was okay after the attack.

"You okay?" I asked, he smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm around Elena's waist.

I winced when Damon started hammering wooden panels over the broken window.

"That's how they got in, huh?" I walked over to the window, handing Damon another nail.

"What are you going to do about it?" Elena wondered. Damon stepped off the ladder and turned to answer her.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon suggested, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops, sorry?'" Stefan obviously thought Damon's idea was ridiculous too.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena fumed at him.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me find Katherine so I can rip her heart out." Damon replied, his tone edging on murderous. I shuddered, remembering the state Pearl left Damon in the last time she was here.

"Of course, she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." Elena was angry.

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon tolled his eyes.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." Elena crossed her arms across her chest.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon whined, I ducked my head to hide my smile, why must his attitude be like this?

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." It was obvious that Elena was pissed.

"Ouch." Damon put his hand on his chest, feigning hurt.

"Okay guys. This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" Damon nodded. He kissed my forehead before leaving the room. Elena moved closer to Stefan, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky." Elena groaned, Stefan chuckled.

"I know. He makes everybody cranky." Stefan commented, I laughed. Elena pulled away to look at me.

"You can't laugh, your opinion when it comes to Damon is biased." Elena gave me a pointed look.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise." Elena moved closer to Stefan again.

"Well, what about us? I can't just sit here and do nothing." Elena craned her neck to look up at Stefan.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe." Stefan argued.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too." Elena muttered to him, he smiled, despite the situation.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side." He commented, Elena groaned. Stefan and I laughed.

"Well, that's comforting her." Stefan chuckled and shot me a look over Elena's head. I knew what the look was for, he wanted us to stay safe.

…

"Who was that?" I walked into the hallway as Elena walked down the stairs. She huffed and declined another call.

I walked over to the door when it knocked. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw Damon standing there. He walked in.

"You're ignoring me." He said when he saw Elena on the stairs.

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead." Elena glared, putting her charged phone in her pocket.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon ignored her comment, looking around the living room for his brother.

"No. Why? Something wrong?" I crossed my arms, Damon looked slightly worried.

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you."

"Where the hell is he then?" I put my hand on my hip. Elena took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Stefan's number.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?" Elena panicked, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon muttered, my eyes bulged in surprise.

"You think the tomb vampires have him?" I guessed, he nodded grimly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Elena reached for her jacket and raced out the door. Damon and I exchanged a look and followed her.

"You know where this place is?" I asked as I put on my seatbelt.

"When Pearl was at the house she said, they were at a house at the edge of town."

…

"Ellie, he has only been gone for three minutes, I'm sure he's fine." Elena gripped my hand. I saw through her smile though, I knew she was worried and I knew she was terrified of losing Stefan, like I was of losing Damon.

"He's back." Elena pulled me from my reverie. We got out of the car when he walked over.

"What happened? Where is he?" Elena asked hurriedly.

"They have him. I can't get in." Damon rubbed his eyes, he was very frustrated. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, he noticeably calmed.

"Why not?" Elena was confused.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." He sighed, obviously annoyed.

"I can get in." Elena announced, my head shot up to look at her.

"You're not going in there." I cried.

"I'm going! This is _Stefan_!" Elena argued.

"You're not going in there." Damon agreed with me.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" I wondered.

"Revenge. They want revenge." Damon summarised, I nodded.

"We gotta do something." Elena said quietly, tears rimming her eyes.

"I know." I walked over and hugged her.

"We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there." She looked at Damon.

"I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out." Damon sighed.

"Alaric?" I suggested. Damon looked up in surprise and grinned at me.

"Alaric." He agreed.

…

"Well, don't you look...alive?" Damon said as we turned the corner, coming face to face with Alaric.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric panicked.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Damon threatened. Alaric visibly flinched, I hit Damon's arm.

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help." Elena started.

Alaric sighed and lead the way to his classroom so that we could talk.

"Stefan was taken by the vampires from the tomb, we need your help to get him back." Elena continued.

"Why my help?" Ric looked confused.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..." Elena was interrupted by Damon.

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is..." Damon smirked at Alaric who glared at Damon.

"Stefan told us about your ring." I changed the topic slightly.

"What about it?" Alaric furrowed his eyebrows.

"Let me recap... You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon summarised, Alaric glared at him again.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric threatened, how voice raised slightly.

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." Elena pleaded, Alaric didn't look convinced.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." Alaric apologised. I was upset and annoyed, I could tell Elena was too.

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon bargained with Alaric, who now looked interested.

"You're lying." Alaric shook his head. I looked at Damon surprised, I thought Pearl would help him track Katherine down?

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, girls." Damon started to usher us out of the room.

"All right! Wait. I'll go." Damon smirked triumphantly and turned around to face Alaric.

"So, what you got to help us?" Damon crossed his arms across his chest.

Alaric smiled meekly and walked into the storage closet in the classroom, returning with a massive arsenal of vampire-killing weapons.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon commented, taking one of the stakes out of the box.

"I've you to thank for that." Alaric fired back, handing Damon a dart.

"What are these?" Damon put the dart between two of his fingers and examined it.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Damon nodded, trying to hide the fact that he was impressed.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out." Damon picked up several of the stakes and chose one before putting it into his pocket.

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" I was surprised at his stupidity.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." He smirked at me.

I looked at Elena when she picked up one of the vervain tranquilliser darts.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Damon asked Elena, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm going with you guys." She said, matter of fact.

"No. No. No. No. No way." Damon argued with her.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." Elena argued back.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there." Damon put his foot down.

"I'm going." Damon ignored her.

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." I commented, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house."

"Elena, Damon will get him back." I put my hand on her shoulder but she brushed me off.

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." I glared at him.

I mouthed the word ' _sensitive'_ at him, he sighed and then went back to word.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon, he looked up at her seriously.

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. It would take three seconds for you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from... Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand." Damon cried. Elena softened, and stopped arguing with Damon.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric suggested, he was probably fed up of the arguments.

"Damon is right Elena. It's not safe for either of us to be in there, especially given who we look like." I put my arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the school.

…

"Elena, no." I warned. Elena and I were sitting in Damon's car, waiting for them.

Elena looked up at me, she held a vervain dart in her hand.

"Ellie, I'm…" Elena and I screamed when a tree branch hit the windshield.

I put my hand on Elena's arm when she moved to get out of the car.

"Elena." I warned.

"You would do it for Damon." I couldn't disagree with her, I just wanted her to be safe.

"Fine, but this is on you." Elena smiled at me and got out of the car. We hurried through the woods as it was raining. I stopped when the house came into view.

"Come on, we need to be quick." Elena tugged on my arm and pulled me toward the house. I paused when we stepped onto the porch, there was a body that I guessed belonged to the old owner of the house. I was pulled from my thoughts when Elena pulled me towards a set of stairs.

"Makes sense he would be in the basement." I muttered to myself,

Elena nodded.

"Shh." She shushed me. I stopped breathing when I heard someone speak.

"Billy, Jacob, get back in here!" We waited for a few seconds before the footsteps couldn't be heard any more.

I reached out and pulled on the door handle, it wouldn't open.

"Damn it. It's locked." I cussed, Elena pulled me backwards and moved towards the door. I winced when she smashed the glass.

"Careful." I warned, she put her hand through the shattered glass and opened the door.

She raised her finger to her lips and shushed me. I looked around the corner and saw a man standing in front of the door at the end of the hallway.

Elena reached into her back pocket slowly and pulled out the vervain tranquiliser dart that she had taken earlier. She raised the dart and took a step forward. I jumped when Damon appeared, taking down the guard. He turned to face us.

"Are you two insane?" He whispered. Elena ignored him and walked past him, pushing open the door at the end of the corridor. She gasped.

"Elena... you shouldn't be here..." I heard Stefan and rushed into the room after my sister.

"You shouldn't he either." Stefan directed his statement at me.

"They were supposed to stay in the car." Damon commented, walking into the room and walking towards the other vampire in the room.

"No. No. No. Not him." Stefan groaned.

"Whatever. Let's get you down." Damon reluctantly moved away from the vampire and towards Stefan's restraints.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Damon turned on his heel and walked away from the ropes.

"Elena, pull that." Damon instructed as she was the closest to Stefan.

"Ugh." Stefan grunted as he fell, Damon caught him.

"All right, let's go. Clothes on." Damon threw a t-shirt to Elena who helped Stefan put it on.

"Wait." Stefan stopped us.

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here." Damon argued.

Stefan pointed at the stakes sticking out of the vampire's legs, he reached over and pulled one out, Elena pulled out the other.

"Come on, we gotta go, now." I helped Elena get Stefan out of the room.

"Can you get him in the car?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, we'll manage." I answered, putting one of Stefan's arms around my shoulders so that he could walk easier.

"All right, go." Damon turned to rush away.

"What about you?" I looked up at him, worried again.

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go." Elena nodded and we got Stefan out of the basement and into the woods.

We were moving as quick as possible through the woods. My mind was focused on what felt like hundreds of things. Was Damon okay? Was Alaric alive? What would happen if they caught us? Would Stefan be okay? How would Elena be after this? What would happen to her if Stefan didn't make it home?

I pushed the last thought out of my mind, Stefan would be perfectly fine, we just needed to get him home.

"Ugh." Stefan groaned again, he was in pain, that was obvious.

"Can you make it?" Elena asked worriedly, stopping for a second.

Stefan didn't answer, he just groaned in pain again.

"Let's keep moving." I suggested quickly, Elena nodded and we started to move towards the car again.

I cried out when I fell, Stefan tripped and bought us down with him.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, despite the situation I smiled at him compassion.

"I'm fine. Come on, keep going. Come on." Elena wiped her hands on her jeans before she stood, wrapping Stefan's arm around her shoulders again.

"Come on, it's right over here." Elena spoke when the car came into view.

"Okay." Elena said softly as she closed the car door after putting Stefan in the passenger side. She ran around to the driver's side and I got into the back.

"Stefan." Elena said quickly. None of us had the time to react before the passenger side window was smashed and Stefan was dragged from the car by Frederick.

"This is for Beth-Anne." Frederick spat as he stabbed Stefan with a branch.

"Stefan!" Elena cried, jumping from the car and running towards him, I followed.

"Argh." Stefan cried out in pain when Frederick ripped the branch from Stefan's chest.

"And this is for the tomb." Frederick growled before he stabbed the branch back into Stefan's chest.

"No!" Elena yelled, lunging forward and pushing the vervain dart into Fredericks back. He cried out in pain before he fell to the floor.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered as he fell to the ground.

Elena leant over Stefan and pulled out the branch.

"Stefan... Stefan... no, Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan! Stefan!" Elena yelled, Stefan was unresponsive. I moved to them and got on my knees on the other side of Stefan. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Stefan, you have to get up!" Elena shook him. I looked up at Frederick.

"He's getting up, Stefan get up, you have to!" I shook him again to no avail.

"Elena, your hand." Elena looked down at her hand and saw the blood running across her palm. She raised her hand to Stefan's mouth.

"Here." She cooed, he opened his eyes for the first time.

"Please run." He choked out.

"No." Tears streamed down Elena's face.

"Stefan, we aren't leaving you." I added.

"Please." Be pleaded with us.

"Stefan. My hand. Here. Take my hand. You need more blood." Elena raised her pre-offered hand.

"Go, Elena. Ellie. Run. Run..." he trailed off.

"No. I trust you." Elena smiled at him and he locked eyes with me, and then her.

"I'll make sure you don't hurt her." He nodded and takes her hand, drinking the blood.

I looked up from Stefan when Frederick stands up, his strength regained. He picked up a branch and sped to Stefan, knocking Elena and I out of the way in the process. Stefan, with his newfound strength, pushed Frederick into a tree and snatched the branch from him, stabbing him in the chest.

"Stefan. Stefan!" Elena shouted, trying to get Stefan's attention. Stefan turned away from the dead vampire sharply to face Elena and me. He still looked like a vampire. I had never seen Stefan like that, I had seen Damon, but never Stefan. I pulled Elena towards me, she looked scared.

Stefan, looking horrified with himself, dropped the branch and changed back to his normal self.

"I'm sorry." He choked. Elena softened and rushed to his side, pulling him into her embrace, completely ignoring the grey vampire on the ground.

…

"How are you doing?" I asked as I walked into Stefan's room a few hours later. He was staring absentmindedly out of his window, Elena at his side. It was going to be difficult to keep her away from his side now that he was back.

"I'm okay. The wounds have mostly healed." He smiled and took another sip of his bourbon.

"Good." I moved across the room and sat in his desk chair.

"Elena, Ellie…" Stefan started, my sister and I looked up at him expectantly.

"What the two of you did today, coming to help me… you could have been killed." He looked at the two of us seriously.

"Try telling that to Elena, she was the adamant one." I pointed at my sister who rolled her eyes at me.

"And what I did, I'm sorry that... I'm sorry that you had to see it." He apologised to the both of us.

"Doesn't bother me whatsoever. I've seen it before, remember?" I smiled at him and he nodded.

"I've just never... you were like this other person. And it's my fault. I made you..." A tear ran down Elena's cheek, Stefan reached up and wiped it away.

"Elena, no." I sighed, she was so upset at the pain she thought she had caused him.

"What? No. no. no. no. You didn't make me do anything. You were saving my life. And I was saving yours. Everything's gonna be okay." Stefan reached up to caress her face, she smiled brightly at him.

Elena apologised when her phone started to ring. She took it from her pocket and answered it.

"Hey, Jer. What, what's going on? Oh, no." Elena glanced at Stefan and me.

"Okay, I'll be there." She ended the call.

"What?" I asked worried, what happened now?

"Caroline. She found Vicki." Elena told me.

"I thought Damon hid the body?" I asked, confused.

"Caroline tripped down an embankment and the body was there." Elena said.

"You coming to Matt's?" She asked, reaching for her jacket.

"No, I'll stay. Send him my love though." She nodded and kissed Stefan before she quickly left the room.

Stefan sighed and went to sit on his bed. I furrowed my eyebrows and went to sit beside him.

"Now what?" I asked him, laying on my side and resting my head on my hands.

"I have absolutely no idea in the faintest." Stefan answered.

 _ **So, that's chapter seventeen up. I've got three chapters up this week and it's only Wednesday. I love getting new chapters up and I hope you guys love reading them.**_

 _ **As always, please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 18 – Under Control**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

"We are going to be late for school! Come on guys!" I heard Elena holler through the house. I had woken up late, which wasn't like me at all. I had been in a nightmare about Damon and Katherine that Elena had not been able to pull me from.

"Coming, Elena!" I called back, picking up my bag before running out the door and down the stairs to where Elena was waiting, tapping her foot on the laminate flooring impatiently.

"Wait, you forgot this!" Jenna rushed over to the two of us and handed us each a thermos.

"Come on, then." Jeremy complained. He had been waiting a _whole five minutes_ for me to finish getting ready.

Elena glared at Jeremy before she turned and opened the front door.

"Elena!" I looked up at the unknown voice. I externally groaned when I saw who it was.

"Uncle John! Hi." Elena said through her teeth, her smile forced.

John completely looked past Jeremy and I to Jenna. I glared at him, offended.

"Jenna." Jenna's smile was forced also. He reached out to hug her and she crossed her arms, effectively declining his offer.

"John, you made it." I turned to face Jenna, _she knew he was coming?_

"I said I'll be here before noon." John shifted uncomfortably, burying his hands into his trouser pockets, it was evident that nobody in the room was fond of him.

"Oh, what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." It was evident by the tone of Jenna's voice that she was not pleased to see him. John walked into the house anyway.

"Can we go now?" Jeremy asked impatiently, not waiting for an answer before he walked out of the door.

"I had some business in town, I thought that a visit was in order." John explained.

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know yet." John answered, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well, we're gonna go to school, I'll see you later." Elena reached for my hand and tugged me out the door; leaving behind Jenna, John and an awkward situation.

"What a dick." I commented as I climbed into Elena's car, she laughed.

We were driving to school together. Elena and I were contently listening to whatever radio station was playing and Jeremy was using his phone in the back seat.

"Hey, where has Stefan been? I haven't seen him recently?" Jeremy asked, breaking the silence.

…

School passed by excruciatingly slowly. I has biology without Stefan which was ridiculously boring, then I had lunch where I was hounded by questions about Damon from Caroline. Apparently, Elena had told Bonnie who has told Caroline that Damon and I were dating now.

"You heading over to see Stefan?" I asked Elena as we walked to her car after school.

"No, he's coming over later. Are you heading over to see Damon?" my sister turned my question back on me.

"No, I'm meeting him in town. He said he needed me to come with him somewhere." I replied, Elena nodded and reached into her bag to retrieve her car keys.

"Okay, I'll drop you in town on my way home." I thanked her and got into the car.

As he said he would be, Damon was leaning against the hood of his blue Camaro near the grill.

"Have fun. But not too much, you know what I mean." Elena warned me, although the small smile was still there on her face. I grimaced and climbed out of the car, making my way over to Damon. I kissed him before I started to speak.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him, he smirked.

"It's a surprise, princess." Damon quickly turned and walked to the passenger door, opening it for me.

…

"You bought me to the Founders' Council meeting? Are you insane?" I cried out as I recognized where we were.

"Yes, I bought you to the Founders' Council meeting, what's the big deal?" he brushed it off.

" _The big deal_!" I shrieked, "the big deal is that I'm not supposed to know about the existence of vampires, let alone be going to meetings abbot how to kill them." I spoke quieter when I saw the deputy at the entrance look at us.

"Princess, its fine, honestly. Liz knows you are coming. I told her that you were attacked and I _heroically_ saved you. Do you honestly think I would bring you somewhere that you'd be in danger?" he looked at me and I suddenly felt embarrassed, _of course he wouldn't._

I shook my head and Damon nodded, getting out of the car. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door for me, taking my hand. I clung onto his hand like a lifeline as we walked past the deputy and into the room full of awaiting people. A few shot me questioning looks but looked ahead when the sheriff started to speak.

"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us." Liz started. I looked up at Damon whose expression remained impassive. He squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words." The mayor started to speak. I looked up shocked as John made his way to the stage. I looked up at Damon, I could tell he was surprised as I was.

"Welcome back John, it's good to see you." Mayor Lockwood shook John's hand, I rolled my eyes.

"Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member, I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news." John started, if the meeting wasn't so important I would have tuned out his voice. The sheriff approached us.

"He's a Gilbert?" I shot him an apologetic glance when I realized I hadn't told him my uncle was in town.

"Ellie and Elena's uncle. His name is John but I call him Jackass." Damon smirked at Liz's comment.

"Who doesn't?" I added, Damon's smirk grew and Liz tried her best not to laugh.

"A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75-mile radius of Mystic Falls." John continued to speak until he was interrupted, thank god.

"Okay, okay. No need to get alarmed right at this moment." He tried to calm, the group.

"Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day Kick-off Party." Liz muttered, I covered my mouth to hide my laugh.

"You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved." John said, I squeezed Damon's hand.

John stepped off the stage, his eyes zeroing on mine and Damon's intertwined hands.

"Let's go." Damon suggested, I nodded and Damon lead us out of the building quickly.

…

When Damon dropped me home, I walked into the kitchen to find Jenna, Jeremy and unfortunately John. He must have got back just before me.

"I've no interest in the Founders' Day Kick-off Party." Jeremy told the group before shoveling a spoon of cereal into his mouth.

"Sure, you do its tradition." John scowled at Jeremy.

"Then we can break Gilbert tradition, right John?" I cocked my head and looked at John. He knew I was talking about Elena and me dating vampires, he narrowed his eyes at me before he continued to talk to Jeremy.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." I raised my eyebrows, would he tell Jeremy?

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it." Jenna put come cutlery on the table and glared at John before she walked back into the kitchen.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy muttered to John.

"We used to sleep together." John replied nonchalantly. I laughed out loud when Jenna threw a dishtowel at him.

"I'm standing right here." Jenna put her hands on her hips and glared at John. I laughed at his uncomfortable expression. My eyes widened when I heard a smash upstairs.

"What was that?" John looked towards the stairs.

"Elena probably dropped something. I'll go see if she's okay." I'm sure nobody missed the speed I used to get up the stairs. I quickly pushed the thought that Stefan hurt her out of my mind, I knew that he would sooner die than hurt her.

I rushed up the stairs, covering my eyes with my hand before I pushed open Elena's bedroom door.

"Ellie?" Elena looked at me confused.

Cautiously, I took my hand away from my eyes and looked around the room, Stefan was nowhere in sight. I walked over to the smashed lamp and picked up the largest parts and put them on the dresser before turning to face my sister. She still looked worried.

"What happened?" I climbed onto the bed beside her.

"Stefan. He lost some of his control. I think." Elena gasped out. I nodded.

"I'll call Damon, okay?" Elena nodded and got off her bed, walking into the bathroom. I sighed, reaching into my pocket for my phone.

…

I walked down the stairs quickly when the door knocked, hoping to get there before John answered the door. Thankfully, John was far too immersed in lecturing Jeremy on family culture in the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." He kissed my cheek as he walked over the threshold.

"You ask I come. I'm easy like that." Damon looked past me into the kitchen where Jeremy was not sitting alone, John nowhere in sight. I held my finger to my lips and pointed at the stairs.

"No Ellie, I will not go to your bedroom with you." Damon said, overly loudly, I hit has arm and pushed him towards the stairs. We walked into Elena's room, she was still sitting on the bed, her legs crossed underneath her.

"Ah, just like I remember." Damon smirked and headed over to Elena's bed, sitting on it and putting his legs up. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop messing around." Elena got up from the bed and moved towards me.

"Did you tell Elena that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?" Damon asked me, Elena looked at me shocked.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Yep." Damon nodded.

"Sorry, I completely forgot to tell you. Damon and I went to one of the meetings and he was there, well he was there insinuating things about vampires. He was talking about missing blood from hospitals or something." I told Elena, she sighed, reaching her hand up to her forehead.

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Elena removed her hand from her forehead and moved to sit down on her window seat.

"What happened right there?" I turned to see what Damon was talking about, he was pointing at the broken lamp.

"Uh... nothing." Elena answered uncomfortably, Damon looked at me and I shook my head.

"Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" Elena asked, she was obviously frustrated, and Damon's presence wasn't helping with that frustration.

"A few days, give or take." He answered unhelpfully.

"But, it's been a few days." I pushed, Damon sighed before he spoke.

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon asked nonchalantly, _does he not care?_

"He's not himself, Damon." Elena cried out, reaching for the teddy bear Damon handed her.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." Both Elena and I narrowed our eyebrows at Damon's answer.

"Damon give her a straight answer, she needs this." I muttered so that Elena wouldn't hear, he nodded, reaching for a picture that was hanging on the mirror.

"It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was 'good behavior Stefan', 'reign it in Stefan', 'fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan' but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention." Elena pouted and took the picture from Damon.

"But Stefan isn't anything like you." I commented, Damon turned away from Elena to look at me.

"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down though he's not." Damon effectively finished the conversation before he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'm going to ask Jeremy to take a walk, it's about time I told him about the whole adoption thing. You want to come?"

I looked at Elena and she nodded, she put the teddy bear down on the bed before walking out of the room and into Jeremy's. I sighed before following.

"Do you have some time to talk?" She asked as I walked into Jeremy's bedroom. He took his headphones from his head and put them on his desk before standing.

"Not here. Come on. Let's get out of the house." Jeremy nodded and reached for the jacket that was hanging over the back of his desk chair.

…

Elena had driven us to the lake. It was quite cold, which meant that we were the only ones there. The birds were chirping as we got out of the car and walked to the rim of the lake, circling it for a few moments before Elena started talking.

"Okay, Jer. We haven't really had that much time to talk recently, huh?" Elena giggled, Jeremy laughed with me.

"Guess we've just been busy." Jeremy laughed again.

"But there is something really important that I've been meaning to tell you. I'm not 100% sure how to tell you which is why I haven't told you and…" Elena babbled quickly, I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

"Elena, just say it, it's okay." She smiled meekly at me.

"I'm adopted." Elena said quickly. Jeremy stopped in his tracks, causing me to bump into him.

"You're what?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm adopted." Elena said again, more slowly this time.

"How do you know?" He asked, I looked at Elena. Unsure of how she would answer.

"Stefan told me, weeks ago. It's just took me a long time to process the information myself." Jeremy nodded. I looked between my two siblings.

"I just can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted." Jeremy was noticeably shocked by the information he had just been told.

"I'm sure they would have eventually." I immediately defended my mom and dad, Jeremy nodded again.

"Why were you worried about what I thought? How come you didn't tell me?" He stopped again, I nearly bumped into him again. I huffed and moved to stand beside him.

"Because... I don't know. It's weird. Going your whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone." Elena continued to walk around the lake, Jeremy and I following.

"Does it bug you that we're not?" I looked at Elena, awaiting her answer. That was one question I hadn't asked her myself.

"No, Jer. You are my siblings, my family, that's all that matters." Elena grinned at the two of us, I smiled back at her, clutching her hand with mine.

"So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now." Elena changed the subject, turning back to walk towards the car.

"Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff." Jeremy explained.

"He loved your vampire paper." Elena said. I kept waking, not processing what she said.

 _Wait? His what?_

"Vampire paper?" I asked, shocked. Elena turned to give me a pointed look, warning me to keep my cool.

"Yeah. He thought I had a clever angle." Jeremy announced, I was glad he was proud of his work.

"What drew you to that subject matter?" I asked him, we continued walking to the car lot.

"I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies." Jeremy laughed.

"Gilberts aren't crazy." Elena grinned, nudging Jeremy's arm.

"Easy for you to say, you're not one." Elena raised her eyebrows at our brother, stopping in her tracks.

"Ouch." She laughed.

"Come on, we have to get ready and be over at the Lockwood's for seven."

Elena hit Jeremy's shoulder playfully one more time before following me to the car.

…

When we got to the party just before seven it was already in full swing. I could see that nearly the whole town had turned out for the annual party.

"Where did Jenna and Jeremy go?" I asked Elena as I walked up to her. She was standing by the bar, taking a sip from a glass.

"I have no idea, I think Jenna wanted to talk to Mrs Lockwood or something." Elena answered. I nodded, reaching for a drink of my own.

"Hey!" I turned to the voice of Stefan as he approached us, an empty glass in his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" Elena asked as Stefan leant in to kiss her cheek. Although all of us knew there was an underlying meaning to her question.

"I'm fine, how are you two?" He asked us. Elena's eyebrows narrowed at him.

"Are you drunk?" She was surprised, as was I.

"Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off." Stefan explained to us, we nodded in unison.

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." I laughed and he glared playfully.

"I totally am, yeah." Stefan laughed.

"How worried do I need to be?" Elena still looked nervous.

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?" Stefan offered his arm to Elena.

"Wait, where's your brother?" I asked Stefan.

"He's outside I think." He answered. I squeezed elenas hand before following stefans instructions into the garden to find Damon.

"Hey, what you doing out here?" I approached Damon who I found outside, leaning against a table on the veranda.

"Drinking." He answered, raising his half empty glass in my direction.

"Come dance?" I offered my hand and he took it, putting my arm through his as he leads us into the main room. There weren't many people dancing, only Stefan and Elena, as well as a few more of the townsfolk.

"Did I tell you that you look stunning?" He complimented as he spun me outwards and then back into his arms.

"You didn't, but it's always nice to hear." I grinned when he chuckled.

I looked away from Damon when the music changed to an upbeat song.

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" I looked at where Damon was looking to see Stefan dancing with Kelly Donovan.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked quietly, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"Eventually. One way or another." I nodded and he pulled me closer to him.

…

Damon and I danced for a while. Eventually Carol Lockwood made her way into the room and scolded the DJ for the upbeat song choices. I pulled my head away from Damon's chest when I heard the beginning of an argument.

"What the hell?" I muttered, effectively gaining Damons attention.

Stefan was arguing with one of the townspeople that I didn't recognise.

"Did he just compel him?" I whispered to Damon, he nodded.

The man said something to Elena before he turned to leave. Stefan stepped in front of him and pulled him back. I moved to walk over there but Damon held me in place. I watched the scene progress and cool down. After a few beats, Stefan turned to face Elena, cupping her face in his hands.

…

I walked over to Elena when she was alone at the bar, Damon followed me.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and turned to face Damon.

"Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, I have been too preoccupied with yours." Damon reached over the bar for a bottle of bourbon before pouring it into a glass.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death." Damon summed up, I nodded.

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose."

"Really? 'Oh, but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain." Damon re-filled his glass.

"No, I don't want you to compel him." Elena argued.

"If he keeps asking questions..." Damon trailed off.

"No, I agree with Elena. We shouldn't compel him again." Damon nodded briskly and Elena smiled at me before she walked away. I grinned wildly when Damon offered me one of the roses from the vase on the bar.

"John." I rolled my eyes when he approached us.

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting." John started to speak to Damon, ignoring me completely.

"Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?" Damon gestured to the full room of party guests.

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small-town celebrations can be." John answered cordially, he was keeping his guard up, _but why?_

"It's not like you are in town for many of them, right John?" John completely brushed off my comment.

"When was the last time you were here?" Damon asked him, he was fishing, I smiled briefly.

"He was here for my parents' funeral." I answered for him, Damon nodded and squeezed my hand, sensing my agitation.

"So, what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath." John changed the subject quickly.

"I wouldn't overreact John." Damon brushed it off just as quickly, wanting the avoid the topic.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash." John answered him quietly, not wanting to gain the attention of any other people in the room.

"That's the story, huh?" Damon sipped at his drink.

"Part of the story, yeah. there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that, didn't you?" I stiffened and looked up at Damon. He looked very agitated with my uncles' presence.

"I mean, you're the one that did it." John stated confidently, I took a step closer to Damon, earning a glare from John.

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I just thought we get the introductions out of the way." John answered, I was unsure of how John's ego was yet to get him killed.

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon threatened, for once I didn't object.

"Yeah." John's confident streak ended.

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so..." Damon trailed off, taking a step away from John.

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" John challenged him, his confidence had returned.

"It's not worth my time." Damon smiled at him and john turned towards the stairs.

In one swift moment, Damon moved away from my side and snapped John's neck, pushing him over the balcony.

"Damon!" I cried, rushing to the edge of the balcony.

I looked over the edge, seeing John's body on the ground. When I turned to face Damon, he was gone.

My fear was forgotten when I heard my sister yelling outside.

"Matt! Stop it! Tyler! Stop it, you're hurting him! Somebody help us." I rushed down the stairs, careful not to trip in my feels.

Evidently, I wasn't quick enough, when I got outside everything was quiet and the Mayor was calming people down.

"Everything's fine. Everything is fine. Come on, everybody, back to the party. Let's go. Come on, have a good time!" The Mayor cheered, ushering everyone back inside.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Matt. I offered him a napkin for his bleeding nose.

"Where is she?" He asked through his teeth.

"Where's who?" I asked. Elena turned and mouthed 'his mom' before she turned back to Matt.

"What are you doing?" I turned when I heard Kelly Donovan's stunned voice. My eyes widened when I saw Stefan near her. Elena was preoccupied with Matt so I rushed over to them.

"Stef, come on, I need your help with something." He nodded quickly and I shot a reassuring smile at Kelly before I ushered him into the parking lot.

"You okay?" Stefan sighed and leant against the fence surrounding the parking lot.

Stefan just shook his head to answer my question, he walked over to where I was standing.

"Let's get back, I'll be fine." He tried to assure me, but failed. I nodded anyway, turning to walk back to the house. I was startled when I came gave to face with the man Stefan had compelled earlier. The man walked past me and pushed Stefan.

"Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry." The man apologised to Stefan, _what the hell?_

"You don't want to do this man." Stefan warned him, I took a step closer to Stefan.

"I'm sorry about that too. All I can do is apologize. What's that about?" The man looked confused as he pushed Stefan again.

"Get out of my way. Please." Stefan moved around him but the man stepped back into his path, Stefan's frustration was evident.

"No girl to show off for now? I see what how this is." The man jeered. I gasped when the man moved to punch Stefan, but he caught the mans hand. I thought he would drop the hand but when he didn't, I moved closer. The man's discomfort was evident.

"Stefan, stop." I put my hand on Stefan's arm but he brushed it off as he pushed the man onto the floor.

"What are you, man?" The man whimpered before he fell unconscious.

"Stefan?" I moved towards him.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I heard Elena

"Stay exactly where you are." I held my finger up to Stefan when he stood up to run.

"What on earth happened over here?" Elena ran over to us, stopping short when she saw the unconscious man on the floor.

"Take him home, I'll get Damon over here." I instructed her and she nodded. Stefan, to my sister's surprise, didn't argue when Elena tugged on his arm to pull him toward her car. I pulled out my phone and text Damon, it wasn't thirty seconds before he was beside me.

I was about to speak to Damon to ask him to compel the man when he stood up and spoke.

"My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy."

"Right, okay." I was confused as I turned to Damon, wondering if he'd give me a ride home.

…

"You okay?" I asked Elena as I walked into Stefan's room at the boarding house. She was sitting stiffy on Stefan's bed; the pressure was getting too much for her.

She answered me by nodding once.

"Sorry. I'm sorry that I ran off earlier." Elena and I jumped when Stefan spoke.

"Is everything okay?" Elena immediately jumped up from the bed and approached him.

"I'll leave you two." I said quietly, leaving the room and making my way to the library where Damon was sitting.

"You think he'll be okay?" I asked him as he passed me a glass of bourbon.

Damon just shrugged and took a sip from his own glass. I didn't blame him, I didn't know how to answer my question either.

 _ **So, there's chapter eighteen. I know it's been over a week since I uploaded but I've just been so busy this week! Another thing that's depressing me is I'm getting the reviews but I'm slightly disappointed with the number of reviews I'm getting guys! How about five reviews on this chapter for the next chapter?**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 19 – Miss Mystic Falls**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **I do have a quick question though: I am seriously considering bringing Lexi back. She's my absolute favourite character and I would love to include her in this! Leave a review letting me know what you think!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Elena, were going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" I called up the stairs for the second time that morning. Elena was taking _forever_ to get ready.

"I'm coming!" She called back, I laughed at the irritation colouring her tone.

"Finally." I said as she appeared at the top of the stairs, schoolbag in hand. She glared at me and I walked out of the door to the car.

…

"Have you seen John since the party? Has he left town?" Elena asked me as we got out of the car outside the school. I grimaced, not sure what to say.

"No, I haven't seen him since Damon threw him over the balcony at the party." I replied quickly. Elena nodded and walked to the front of the car, she evidently hadn't been listening to what I'd said.

"What's he doing here?" I heard Elena mumble to herself. I looked up to see Stefan driving through the parking lot and swinging his car into an empty space.

"Finally fixed your car huh?" J asked as we approached him. He smiled.

"Yep. Well I figured I'd had a lot of time on my hands so I way as well keep busy." He replied, I smiled back. Elena walked over and kissed him.

"I didn't know you were coming back today." She asked him. I turned to Stefan, wondering what he answer was.

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things." Stefan answered her. His answer seemed completely legitimate.

"Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?" Elena asked him quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of the other students flooding the school parking lot.

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so... now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible." Elena grinned wildly and leant over to kiss Stefan again.

"I'm okay with that." Elena giggled.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you both for helping me get through the rough patch." He ducked his head as he spoke.

"You're welcome." Elena inched closer to him.

"It was a pleasure. We are going to be late though if we don't hurry." I looked around the quickly emptying parking lot.

"Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you." Stefan smiled and gestured to the boot of his car.

"Okay." Elena walked over to me, I put my arm through hers and we walked towards the school entrance.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day. Apparently, the community leaders feel it's more important than World War two. But hey, what do I know?" Alaric shuffled around on his desk for a piece of paper. I looked up when the door opened and grinned when I noticed it was Bonnie, we hadn't spoken at all since her Grams' funeral.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologised, ducking her head as she walked through the room.

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie."

Bonnie walked through the classroom and smiled at Elena and I. Her smile faltered when she looked at Stefan. Elena and I looked at each other, each of us wearing confused looks on her faces.

…

"What's up with her?" I asked Elena as we walked out of Alaric's classroom.

"Let's ask." I pointed to where Bonnie was walking down the corridor, clutching her folders in her arms.

"Bonnie!" Elena called after her. Bonnie took a few seconds to turn around and face us.

"Hey." Bonnie shifted from one foot to the other, she looked really uncomfortable.

"Hey, how are you? How's your family?" Elena asked her, a tremendous amount of concern lacing her voice.

"We're dealing, it's been hard." Bonnie smiled slightly, although the smiled didn't meet her eyes.

"Everyone here really missed you."

I added, trying to fill the awkward atmosphere with conversation.

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back." Elena and I nodded understandingly.

"I hope that you understand why I called... I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena defended her actions quickly, I couldn't blame her.

"I understand why. I just... shouldn't know." Another uncomfortable smile graced Bonnie's features.

There was a long, awkward silence between us that was, luckily for us, interrupted by Caroline.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!" Caroline ran over and hugged Bonnie tightly, completely ignoring the fact that Elena and I were standing there.

"I know we talked everyday but I missed you." I looked at Elena as Caroline spoke, she looked so upset. I took her hand and she squeezed mine.

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy." Bonnie looked noticeably happier when Caroline turned up.

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founders' court." _The what?_

"The Founders' court? Did I miss something?" I was confused.

"The Founders' court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it." Caroline was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Oh, my god! We signed up for that so long ago... I completely forgot." Elena put her hand on her forehead.

"So, are you dropping out then?" I smirked at the obvious excitement in Caroline's voice.

"She can't." Elena nodded, agreeing with me.

"No?" I didn't miss Caroline's disappointment.

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter." Bonnie answered for Elena, Caroline nodded.

"Anyway, were meeting Stefan for lunch. Want to join?" Elena asked Caroline and Bonnie.

"No, I'm okay." Bonnie answered quickly.

"I'm just going to hang with Bonnie, I'll catch you later". Caroline smiled and linked her arm through Bonnies before walking away in the opposite direction.

"That was weird, right?" Elena cocked her head to the side before nodding.

"Hey, how has your day been?" Stefan asked, sitting down on the other side of the bench.

"Boring, as per usual." I answered, reaching into my bag for something to eat.

"It's fine. But, I do need to ask a favour. I have the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it." Elena said quickly, her hand delved into my paper bag for some of my food.

"I will be happy to escort you anyway." Stefan smiled at her obvious relief.

"Our mom was really into this Founders' day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her." Elena ducked her head, the nostalgia setting in.

"It'll be great, we'll have fun." Stefan tried to perk up the downcast conversation.

"Class starts soon." I pointed out, nodding at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Elena turned to Stefan.

"I love you too."

"Can I have a ride to your house after school? I need to talk to Damon about the whole killing John thing." I asked Stefan, he looked confused.

"He what!?" Elena cried, shooting me an accusing look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I told you this morning!" I defended myself, holding up my hands.

"Didn't he tell you? John came back to life, he was wearing the Gilbert ring." Stefan responded. I furrowed my eyebrows, _then where had John been since the party?_

"But, yes, I will give you a ride." Stefan kissed Elena before walking back into the school building for the rest of that afternoons classes.

…

"Hey!" I called as I walked into the boarding house alone that afternoon. Stefan had gone to run an errand of some sort, I hadn't really questioned him about it.

"Hey, you okay princess?" Damon walked out of the living room and pulled me to him, I rested my head on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine." I answered him quickly, enjoying the rare time alone that Damon and I shared. Surely, someone would turn up at some point and ruin it.

I rolled my eyes when the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it." I muttered into his shoulder, Damon laughed. I groaned when the front door opened.

"Hey partner!" I rolled my eyes when I heard my uncle.

"What do you want?" Damon asked irritably, making no attempt to leave my side.

"You haven't return any of my calls." John crossed his arms across his chest.

"And why have you been calling him?" I asked. John completely ignored me and started to address Damon.

"Where do we start looking for vampires?" He asked Damon.

"How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me." Damon took a step closer to john, moving his arm from around my shoulders and resting his hand on the small of my back.

"Actually, I care very much." John answered snipingly, his eyes zeroing on me.

"What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one." Damon smirked at John.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Johnathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval." John continued his speech, ignoring Damon's comment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." Damon scowled at Johns threat.

"Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it." John narrowed his eyes at Damon.

"Oh, come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" My eyes met Damon's and he looked back at John.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out." Damon demanded, John looked astounded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He said get out." I glared at John, who reacted with a glare of his own.

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?" Damon threw the question at John unexpectedly.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are."

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" Damon threatened. John glared at Damon once more before he stepped back out of the door.

"I'm starting to wish he didn't wake up." I muttered, walking into the living room.

"You don't mean that." Damon chuckled.

"I kinda do." I laughed and walked over to sit beside him.

…

"Did you talk to Bonnie again before you left school?" I asked Elena as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yep. She's convinced we've picked the _vampire side_. She blames Stefan and Damon for her Grams' death." Elena reached into the fridge for a bottle of water.

"But, why?" I furrowed my eyebrows and Elena shrugged.

I sighed.

"Come on, I'll help you get your dress ready for the Founders' Court." Elena nodded and the two of us traipsed up the stairs.

…

I stood up and walked down the stairs when the door knocked. Elena was one step behind me, her dress hanging over her arm.

"Hi." Alaric greets us as he walked through the door.

"I heard you're driving." Elena smiled at him when he nodded.

"Yeah I am. Let me get that for you." Alaric held out his hand to take the dress from Elena.

"Thank you."

"How... how is Stefan?" He changed the subject quickly.

"What do you mean?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know, he seems on edge." Alaric reasoned.

"He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now." The three of us turned around when the front door opened to reveal John.

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John asked Alaric, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"I'm the chauffeur." Ric explained, john looked confused.

"I thought I was driving."

"No need, we're going with Ric." Jenna answered for us as she walked down the stairs, Jeremy following her.

"Are we ready?" I asked, everyone in the room except for John nodded.

…

When Jenna had finished with Elena's hair and I had done her makeup, Elene left the room to put her dress on.

"Come help?" She looked at me. I smiled and nodded, following her out of the room.

"Hey, you can't be back here." I looked up in surprise when Elena spoke, Damon was standing by the mirror. I immediately walked to his side.

"We need to talk."

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena asked irritably.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." Damon smirked at Elena when she glared at him.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." I gasped.

"What?!" Elena cried, she was obviously shocked at Damon's words.

"Yeah, a month ago, I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon summed up.

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." Elena moved to the couch to sit down, she was confused.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." I gasped again.

"Oh, my god." Elena mumbled.

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." Elena buried her face in her hands. I moved from Damon's side to hers, sitting beside her and putting my hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me." Damon spoke solemnly.

The three of us looked up when the door opened, effectively interrupting our conversation.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan looked confused, noticing the three of us standing in the room.

"I was just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities." Stefan shifted onto his other foot, looking uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed nervously.

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Elena said suddenly. A look of shame crossed Stefan's face and he ducked his head.

"I'll be downstairs, drinking. Come on, princess." Damon took my hand and lead me from the room. I was glad, I was sure the conversation would become awkward soon enough.

…

It didn't take long for everyone to gather at the bottom of the staircase for the Miss Mystic line-up. Caroline came first, then Elena as nobody could find Amber.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Mrs Lockwood announced.

"Where the hell is he?" I whispered to Damon, he shrugged unhelpfully.

"Please, fill in for Stefan. I'll go and find him." Damon nodded and walked to the bottom of the stairs to wait for Elena.

…

I had looked everywhere for Stefan. He wasn't in the house, he wasn't in the garden and he wasn't in the forest that surrounded the vast Lockwood estate. _Where on earth is he?_

"Did you find him?" Damon asked as he and Elena approached me.

"No, I'm about to check outside." Elena nodded and followed me. The three of us stopped when we heard a shriek.

"Come on." Elena tugged on my hand and pulled me to the source of the scream.

"Stefan!" Elena cried when she spotted him. He had his teeth sunk into Amber. When he heard us approach, her limp body sunk to the ground.

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon walked to Stefan's side, trying to calm his brother. Stefan was apparently not listening as he pushed Damon into a tree.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena cried, Stefan stopped challenging Damon.

"It's okay. Stefan." Stefan ran when Elena took a step closer to him.

"What's going on?" I moved away from Amber when the sheriff approached us.

"She doesn't remember what happened." The sheriff crouched down next to Amber, who was now awake.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood." Damon explained, the sheriff nodded.

"You didn't see anything?" The sheriff asked us, although we all knew the underlying meaning to her question.

"No, we just found her and then called Damon." Elena explained. The sheriff nodded, happy with our explanation.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked the sheriff, Liz nodded.

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here." Liz suggested.

"Okay." I took Elena's hand and lead her to the car.

…

Damon and I looked up when the front door opened and Stefan walked in. He ignored us and walked to his bedroom.

"You're sure this will work?" I asked quietly, not wanting Stefan to overhear us.

"Your sister is convinced it will work." Damon shrugged.

Damon looked at the ceiling a few minutes later.

"She, did it?" I asked, he nodded. He took my hand and sped me up the stairs to Stefan's room, where Stefan was lying on the floor unconscious with a vervain dart sticking out of his side.

"Sure, you want to do this?" Damon asked.

"I'm sure." Elena nodded. She didn't look sure at all.

"Okay." Damon said, hauling Stefan up into his arms and running him down to the basement. Elena and I followed him.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." Damon closed the door, sealing Stefan in the cell.

"It has to." Elena muttered.

"So, what's our next move if it doesn't?" I asked Damon and Elena. They both shrugged.

"Coming?" Damon looked between the two of us.

"I'm gonna stay here." Elena planted her feet into the ground, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. I smiled and followed suit, sitting beside her. I looked up at Damon and smiled at him, he sighed before sitting down heavily opposite us.

Elena ducked her head slightly, I reached over and took her hand in mine, squeezed it tightly.

 _ **So, that's chapter 19! I really hope you liked it! Let me know what you think about me introducing Lexi into this for my second season! As always, please read and review, I love reading them!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 20 – Blood Brothers**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **I didn't get any responses about including Lexi in the story. I really want to, so I might introduce her in season 2 unless there are any objections.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this." Elena sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She hadn't really slept at all in the past three days.

"You're the one who locked him up." Damon commented, Elena turned to glare at him.

"Try to be any more unhelpful." I said to him, he raised his head and smirked at me.

"Besides, you helped." Elena said. Damon rolled his eyes as he answered.

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?"

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?" Elena argued.

"Your thing, not mine." Damon didn't look at me or Elena as he got up and walked out of the basement.

Elena looked at me and signed. She looked thoroughly exhausted. She had sat outside of the cell door and done little else since Stefan had been locked in there. She felt like he had betrayed him, and that she was the cause of Stefan's breakdown phase. It didn't matter how many times I told that he'd have died if she didn't give him blood, she wouldn't listen to me. Elena and I sat down in the basement for the next hour not speaking, only listening to Damon clattering around upstairs.

…

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked Damon as we walked into the drawing room, we had decided to go home to collect some more clothes.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon shoved the compass into his pocket, his frustration evident.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked as she reached for her jacket, she shrugged it on quickly.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you two spoken to your uncle lately?" Damon looked between Elena and I curiously.

"We've been avoiding him, actually. That, and we've been here most nights." I said as I put my sweater into my bag.

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked us, I nodded.

"Is that a problem? Have you got bored of my sister taking up room in your queen-sized bed?" Elena crossed her arms and glared at Damon. I glared at my sister, watching a smirk form on Damon's face.

"How can I get _bored_? There are so many fun things to do in _queen-sized beds_." Damon commented, I gasped and hit his arm. Elena continued to glare at Damon, apparently not finding his comment that funny.

"You, on the other hand are a complete nuisance." Damon continued, looking directly at Elena.

"See you later." Elena brushed off Damon's comment with a laugh, picking up her bag and walking out of the front door. I soon followed saying goodbye to Damon.

"So, remind me why we are leaving?" Elena asked me as I drove out of the boarding house driveway.

"Because we need clean clothes and you need some time away from that house in general." I answered. Clearly agreeing with mu answer, Elena reached over to put on the radio.

…

"Ellie, we aren't going on vacation. We are ten minutes down the road we don't need your whole closet." Elena commented as she walked into my room, an overnight bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'll only be a few more minutes. Use your time wisely, call Damon and see how Stefan is doing." I suggested, walking into the bathroom and coming out with my curling iron.

"We're just grabbing some clothes, and then we'll be right back over. How's Stefan?" I heard Elena ask worriedly. I watched Elena frown and pull the phone away from her ear, she checked the screen before putting it back to her ear.

"He has to eat what's his favorite... kind of, um..." Elena trailed off awkwardly. I burst out laughing, realizing what she was trying to ask.

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?" Elena grimaced, I laughed again.

"Ha. Well your joking doesn't help." Elena glared at the wall in front of her, clearly Damon was irritating her.

"I would say, 'drop dead', but…" Elena trailed off. She mustn't have liked Damon's answer because she hung up without replying to him.

"Your choice in men is diabolical." Elena muttered to me, laying down on the bed with her feet hanging over the side. I glared and moved to close my closet door. I nearly screamed when I saw John standing on the other side.

"Sorry." He apologized. He effectively gained Elena's attention because she sat up.

"John. I didn't see you there." I turned and walked to put the clothes from the closet into my bag.

"I thought we could all talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up." John put his hands into his front pockets.

"Actually, we're just heading out, so..." Elena stood up and walked towards the door. John noticed and stepped into her path.

"Well, it won't take long." John ushered Elena back into the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" I crossed my arms across my chest. Clearly John had wanted to talk to us about Stefan and Damon, it was obvious.

"Well... I know you know." He started, _knew it._

"Know what?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows, taking a small step towards the bedroom door, I followed suit.

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say? If she knew her daughters were dating vampires?" John smirked, thinking he had us stumped.

"Which mother?" Elena glared as she pushed past John, who looked very surprised. I would have to praise my sister for her fabulous response.

…

"I'm making coffee? Want one?" I asked as we walked into the boarding house. I put my bag down besides Elena's in the foyer and walked to the kitchen.

"Please. I'm going to check on Stefan." I nodded and watched Elena walk through the house before disappearing into the basement.

I made coffee and walked into the drawing room. I nearly dropped the coffee when the front door slammed, startling me. I looked up into the entryway to see Damon.

"Where did you go?" I asked as he walked in. hanging his jacket up on the way through.

"Running errands. It was uneventful." Damon brushed it off, effectively ending my questioning. He sat down on the couch beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Where is your sister?" He queried, noticing that I was the only one in the room.

"With Stefan. She will probably be down there a while." I replied. Damon nodded silently.

…

"She's coming back up." Damon told me suddenly, we had been sitting in a comfortable silence for the last fifteen minutes. I furrowed my eyebrows before I answered.

"Why?"

"Stefan was being a typical Stefan martyr. Whining about his life and how he doesn't want to live it anymore." He said.

"Do you think there is any truth behind it?" I turned when Elena spoke, I hadn't realised she had come into the room.

"He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." Damon didn't look up from the book he was reading as Elena walked further into the room.

"Why would he say that?" Elena muttered.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical Stefan behavior. It will pass." Damon brushed it off quickly.

"Will it? He's in so much pain." I got up and moved to Elena's side.

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats." Damon replied, although that comment was somewhat helpful.

"I didn't mean physical pain." Elena reached up to run her hand through her hair frustratingly.

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be okay here if I run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher." Damon stood up and put the book on the coffee table in front of him.

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't have any friends, Ellie." Damon answered.

"Right." I nodded.

"You should, um, stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself." Damon turned back to us as he walked away.

"We'll be fine. We won't do anything stupid." Damon nodded once, looking at Elena.

"You know... you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances."

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving." Elena argued back, I smiled. Nearly everyone that knew Damon could see through his _too cool to care_ façade.

"I won't be long."

…

"I'll be back in a second. Stay put." I warned Elena as I walked towards the kitchen. I took a glass from one of the cabinets and turned on the faucet. I jumped and dropped the glass when I heard Stefan's shout sound through the house.

" _I said get out!"_

"Damn it Elena." I muttered, forgetting the smashed glass and running through the house and into the basement.

"Elena, are you insane?" I gasped out as I walked into the open cell. I was probably more surprised than I should have been when I saw her sitting beside Stefan on the camp bed. I immediately began to feel guilty. My first thought was that Stefan, my best friend and the love of Elena's life, had hurt her.

"Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?" Elena asked quietly.

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago." Stefan said, if I hadn't stepped further into the room I wouldn't have heard what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena narrowed her eyebrows.

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition." Stefan muttered.

Elena looked up from Stefan to me, worried about where this was going.

"We know what. What do you mean?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made." He whispered, Elena looked up at me with tears running down his face.

"Tell us what happened Stefan." I asked quietly, moving to sit in the chair that Damon had put in there a few days ago.

"After I had been turned, all I could think about was revenge. I was processing, or failing to process an amass of feelings that I couldn't control. I was conflicted. As I had been turned, all of Katherine's compulsion had gone, but I still couldn't figure out what was real and what wasn't. I started to believe that it was real, that was a mistake that I have regret for one hundred and forty forty-five. Revenge, it was all I wanted. Revenge on the town for taking Katherine. Revenge on my father for leaving Damon and I to bleed to death in the street." Stefan took a deep breath, not looking up from the ground.

"Eventually I found my way to my home, there was a candle lit in the window which told me that my father. was home. I felt ill. My father had gone _home_ after he had left his only sons to bleed to death in the street. I walked through the house and to his office, he was surprised to see me but he figured it out, he knew what I was. ' _You're one of them now?'_. I remember the look on his face exactly, no remorse and no shame. When I got there, he said that _he_ was the one who pulled the trigger, _he_ killed us." Stefan stopped to take another breath. He looked up at Elena who nodded encouragingly, urging him to continue.

"It was an accident. It hadn't been my plan to turn, I wanted to let myself die. All of that vanished when he tried to attack me, he rushed at me with a stake and tried to kill me. I wasn't aware of my strength yet, so I pushed him into a wall and he was impaled with the stake he tried to kill me with. I'm sure you can figure out what happened next." Stefan finished, leaving Elena and I feeling shocked. Elena's jaw had dropped and it was still in the same position. We sat in silence for some time, mostly for Elena, so that she could process the information.

"How can you even look at me right now? After what I did, how are the two of you still here?" Stefan asked suddenly, not lifting his head to look at Elena and I.

"You need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them, we all need to hear them. Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need." Elena spoke encouragingly.

"You're so sure I'm ready?" Stefan raised his head to look at Elena, the evident confusion showing on his face.

"And when you feel the same way... we'll be upstairs waiting for you." Elena took Stefan's daylight ring from her pocket and put it on the bed.

"Come on." Elena took my hand and lead me out of the room. She kept calm and collected until we walked into the living room. She walked straight over to the couch, crossing her legs underneath her and pulling her diary from her bag.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat opposite her. She nodded, using the back of her hand to wipe the few tears that had fallen down his face.

"Can I ask you a question? Will you answer honestly?" Elena asked suddenly, putting her pen inside of her diary and closing it. I looked up from the book Damon was reading earlier and nodded.

"I keep on asking Damon whether he thinks Stefan will be okay, and every time I get the same dickish response. I know what I think. I hope and I pray that he will be okay, because every time I think what life would be like without him I…" Elena's voice broke, tears threatening to fall again.

"You want to know what I think?" I guessed, Elena nodded, wiping the fresh tears away.

"Honestly, I think he will be fine. Stefan is the same person he has always been, just with extra baggage. It doesn't matter what he's done and who he is or how he's changed. He's still the same Stefan I remember. Deep down, I think you know that. I think you know he will be okay, that he will push through. And I know why you will keep trying until you succeed, I know why you went against Damons orders and went down there, and I know why you have sat down there for three days to watch him. I know because I would do the exact same thing for Damon, you do things like that for the people you love." She smiled at me, moving to hug me.

"You done?" I pointed at her diary when she pulled away from the hug. Elena shook her head and moved to resume her original position, sitting cross legged in the centre of the couch with her diary open on her lap.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon whined as he walked into the drawing room.

"Were you expecting anything else?" Elena asked him, not looking up from her diary.

"No. Ahh." Damon picked up my legs and sat on the couch beside me, putting my legs down on his lap.

"So, how was the errand?" I asked him, Elena looked up, awaiting his answer.

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"I thought you didn't care." Elena asked snippety.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity."

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught." Elena started.

"Elena…" I started, Damon interrupted me.

"This is my fault now?"

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable." Elena continued her argument, Damon took my legs off his lap and stood up. He paced twice before turning to Elena.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?" Elena looked up at me to answer.

"Don't look at me, I'm staying out of this argument." I raised my hands defensively.

"He said there was more."

"Yeah. That's an understatement." Damon scoffed.

"Tell us?" I urged him. He nodded and sat back down beside me.

"I remember Stefan leaving. He didn't come back and I worried. Turned out my panic was futile. When he came back, I knew what he was. He bought be a girl, he called it a _gift."_ Damon scoffed again.

"He told me about the strength, the ability to hear, the way he could see. He was happy with what he was, but I didn't want to become that. Then, he told me about the ability to turn off your emotions. As soon as he had killed to turn, he turned off his emotions so that he wouldn't feel the pain, and the guilt. That one action caused one of the repercussions that you see today. When Stefan was a ripper, he would turn off his emotions and then when he would turn them back on, he would feel this crippling guilt. It would eat him up, and that's why he reigns himself in so much. He didn't want me to die, he begged, eventually I took the girl and here I am." Damon was downcast when he finished speaking. More crestfallen than I had ever seen him before. I reached over and took his hand in mine, squeezing it tightly.

"From the moment, Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride." Damon chucked.

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..." Elena was interrupted by Damon.

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Don't do that. Okay? Don't pretend like you don't care." I could understand why Elena was getting agitated with Damon, I was too.

"Where are, you going?" I asked when Elena stood up and walked towards the basement, effectively answering my question.

"He's gone!" Elena cried, running out of the basement with Stefan's daylight ring in her hand.

"Where the hell is he?" I raised to my feet, Damon not far behind me.

"The story. The quarry." Elena gasped before she turned on her heel and ran out of the house.

I stepped forward to follow her, but Damon grabbed by arm.

"She'll get him back, they'll be back soon."

…

Soon enough, Damon and I moved into the library. I had finished my book and Damon suggested getting another one from their extensive collection. I looked up from where I was sitting on the armchair on the far side of the room.

"Little boy lost." Damon greeted as Elena and Stefan walked into the library.

"We'll be upstairs okay?" Elena gave me a pointed look and I nodded, closing my book and standing up before following my sister out of the room.

"Is he okay?" I asked as I walked into Stefan's bedroom, half a step after Elena.

"I think so…" Elena trailed off as she moved to sit on the bed.

"Hopefully." I smiled at her encouragingly, and she smiled back the first real smile I had seen in days.

 _ **So, that's chapter 20! I really hope you liked it! Let me know what you think about me introducing Lexi into this for my second season! As always, please read and review, I love reading them!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 21 – Isobel**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **So, second to last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed his story, I will be getting up season 2 as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **I didn't get any responses about including Lexi in the story. I really want to, so I might introduce her in season 2 unless there are any objections.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

"Oh, sorry." I apologised as I walked into Elena's bedroom, noticing that she was on the phone.

"I'm checking on Stefan, Damon." Elena sighed.

"What's the matter?" Her voice rose two octaves, fear lacing her tone.

"Don't forget who helped me." Elena smiled languidly.

I sat on the end of Elena's bed, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"I've got to go I'm late." Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's last comment before she ended the call.

"Damon said hello." Elena told me, raising to her feet and walking towards her closet.

"He did? I'll have to respond when I talk to him later. Are you ready to go?" I asked, Elena nodded.

"Doesn't matter whether I am or not, if we aren't there on time I do _not_ want to face the wrath of Caroline." I laughed at Elena's comment. It was true, you did _not_ want to get on the wrong side of Caroline when she was on a mission.

After saying goodbye to Jenna and Jeremy, Elena and I headed over to the school.

"There's Stefan." Elena pointed to the bench Stefan was sitting at as she climbed out of the car.

"Hi." Stefan greeted as we walked over.

"You ready to paint and have fun?" I asked sarcastically, I wasn't happy I had been lured into painting floats for the Founders' parade on a Saturday.

"Of course." Elena laughed. Stefan took her hand and they walked at a leisurely pace into the building, I followed behind them.

When we walked into the school hall, it was full of people doing different activities and taking part.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman." Elena greeted as we walked into the centre of the room.

"Come with me. We need to talk." Alaric said quickly, gesturing for us to follow him out of the hall. The three of us looked at each other before following.

"What's happened?" I asked as Alaric closed his classroom door behind us.

"Isobel was here last night. She approached me at the grill." Alaric started, I watched my sisters mouth gape.

"I'm sorry, she what?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"I was sitting in the grill last night and she approached me. She wants to see you, both of you." Alaric looked between Elena and me. _Why?_

"Why does she want to see me? I'm not her daughter?" I asked, confused. Alaric shrugged.

"I have no idea, maybe she's just interested in the fact that you are both doppelgängers?" Alaric suggested. I titled my head to the side, contemplating his suggestion quietly. I looked up when the classroom door opened and Damon walked in.

"Damon, thanks for coming." Damon nodded.

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh... never mind." Damon smirked, walking to my side. He looked at Stefan and Elena, his look turned to one of confusion.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric explained.

"Isobel is here?" Alaric nodded.

"In town?" Damon asked, Alaric nodded again, turning to face Elena.

"Did you ask her about John? Are they working together?" Damon asked his first question.

"No." Ric shook his head.

"No, they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric replied.

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask." Alaric responded.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know." Alaric cried.

"Did words completely escape you?" A look of frustration crossed Damon's face as he turned to look at Alaric.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric said to Damon, annoyance evident in his voice.

Damon turned to face Stefan and Elena, I did too.

"What did she want?" He asked.

"She wants to see us, Damon." Elena responded.

" _Us_?" Damon asked, he was obviously confused.

"Elena and me." I clarified.

"But why? What is she going to get from meeting you as well as Elena?" Damon asked as he turned to face me.

My answer was a shrug.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan said, Damon turned to face Elena.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to, either of you." He took a step closer to me as he spoke. I looked at him, surprised by the sudden sensitivity and care for my sister. Although I wasn't surprised for the care for me, I smiled.

"We don't really have a choice…" Elena trailed off.

"She's threatened to go on killing spree."

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys?" Damon smirked and looked around the group.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it. Ellie on the other hand, I don't want you there." Elena turned to face me, Stefan and Damon nodded in agreement.

"If she wants to see the two of us and is threatening to go on a killing spree, I don't really have a choice either." I answered grimly. We all looked amongst each other, the same hallowed expression on all of our faces.

"So, when are we doing this?" Damon asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

…

"You're sure you want to do this?" Elena asked me as we sat down at an empty table in the grill.

"I don't want to do anything, but I'm here for you." I put my hand on top of hers and she smiled gratefully.

"Plus, it helps that help is nearby." She added quietly, shooting a quick glance to Stefan who was standing by the pool table.

"Can you hear us? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous." Elena looked up at Stefan, smiling meekly. Stefan smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy that you're here. I love you." Elena squeezed my hand and the two of us looked up when the chair opposite was pulled out, scratching across the wooden floorboards.

"Hello. You look just like them, that's eerie." I furrowed my eyebrows. You come face to face with your daughter for the first time and _that's_ the thing you said?

"You've met Katherine? How do you know Alexandria, she's dead?" Elena asked, confused.

"Katherine found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you. As for the other one, I've seen pictures." Isobel replied coolly. I looked at Elena, her facial expression remained confused, her eyes on the necklace hanging around Isobel's neck.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" I pointed at the necklace, Isobel looked down and nodded.

"Katherine helped me obtain it." She clarified.

"Who's my father?" Elena asked quickly, Isobel's expression remained impassive.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel answered bitterly.

"A name would be nice."

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Isobel's head tilted to one side as she analysed Elena.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told us to stop looking for you." I asked her, Isobel turned to face me.

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective." My eyebrows rose, _did she really not care at all?_

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows, Isobel scoffed.

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am." Isobel brushed off Elena's question.

"No, it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true." My eyes flashed to Stefan, who remained by the pool table.

"You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?" I glared at her. How _dare_ she ask my sister such a question.

"Would you mind not sticking your nose into other people's relationships. Having a baby at sixteen with some ' _teenage waste of space_ ' and leaving your husband doesn't give you the right to comment, because I'm sure you've had some _great_ relationships, right?" I hit back. Isobel looked at me studiously. I looked at Elena, she looked at me impressed.

"Why did you want to meet us? Can't be to just catch up." Elena got straight to the point.

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Johnathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel replied, her tone bleak.

"How do you know my uncle?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires." Isobel replied, she sounded bored.

"So, what made you want to be one?" Elena wondered.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've both thought about."

"No." Elena answered first. I said nothing. I _had_ thought about it, a lot in fact.

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human." Isobel started.

Isobel continued.

"The fact that your sister chose to stay quiet states the obvious. She _has_ thought ahead, maybe you can exchange notes?" Isobel suggested bitterly.

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena moved to stand. I followed suit. I moved to walk away, turning around to face Elena when I heard her gasp. Isobel had a hold on her wrist.

"Sit down and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention." Elena and I looked up at Stefan at the same time, he was already half way across the room.

"We don't have it." I answered.

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me." Isobel turned to face me. Did she know I was dating Damon?

"He's not going to give it to us." Elena said, I nodded, agreeing.

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel muttered darkly as she stood up to leave.

"It was nice meeting you girls." Isobel said nothing before walking away from us and out of the grill.

Elena and I stood.

"Oh, Elena." I stepped toward my sister and pulled her into a hug when I noticed she was crying. Elena gasped, I pulled away from her to look what she was looking at over my shoulder. It was Bonnie.

"Bon…" Elena muttered, stepping around me. Bonnie shook her head and walked away in the other direction. It was only then that we turned around and saw Stefan behind me.

"Stefan." Elena whispered. She sidestepped me and practically ran towards Stefan, he pulled her to him tightly.

…

"Elena! Can you come and help me?" I called up the stairs.

"Coming!" She called back. I heard her walk across the floorboards and down the stairs. I huffed when the front door rang.

"I'll get it." Elena said, I heard her unlock the door and open it.

"Hi." I heard her mutter.

"Who is it?" I walked out of the kitchen and stopped in surprise when I was Bonnie standing on the porch.

"Hey. I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Elena. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday." Neither of them made any move to hug or… anything.

"I met my birth mother." Elena murmured quietly, I took a step closer.

"Oh. Was it... are you okay?" A look of guilt crossed Bonnie's features when Elena started to cry.

"Oh…" Bonnie whispered as she stepped forward, pulling Elena into a hug. I took that as my cue to leave, they needed some time to sort things through.

…

"Where are, you taking me?" I asked Elena impatiently as she dragged me through the school corridors.

"Bonnie called. She wants to talk about something. Ergo, you are coming too." She replied, leading me into one of the science labs.

"Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this." Bonnie gestured to a spell book that was open in front of her.

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena narrowed her eyebrows.

"I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out." Bonnie leafed through several pages before she found the page she was looking for.

"That's the vampire compass. The one that the town council was using to find Stefan and Damon." Bonnie nodded, leaning down to read the inscription that was written underneath the picture.

"Yeah, according to Emily, Johnathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about." Bonnie gestured to the page where there was a picture of a Gilbert ring.

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece." Elena explained, Bonnie nodded before continuing.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Johnathan Gilbert, believe that he'd actually invented these devices." I nodded in understanding.

"Does it say what it does?" Elena's eyebrows furrowed.

Bonnie leant back over the book, reading a few more paragraphs before looking up, a confused expression on her face.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie looked very confused, which in turn was making Elena and I confused.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

"This is a weapon. Against vampires." My eyebrows rose, _why would Isobel want that?_

"So, what's our next move?" I asked them, Elena shrugged.

…

"Jeremy knows." Elena said as she ran up behind me.

"What?" I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Jeremy. He just came up and asked me if I knew where Anna was. He said he knows what she is and he knows what we know. He hates me." Elena whined, covering her face with her hands.

"He doesn't." I pulled her to me.

"I'll try to find him." I said as I pulled away from Elena. She nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

…

I looked up from the piece of wood I was painting red when people started screaming.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I heard someone shout. I rushed over to the scene to see Matt being pulled out from underneath a float.

"What happened?" I approached Stefan.

"I don't know. It just collapsed." He shook his head.

I looked up again, shocked, when I heard Elena calling for Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Elena turned quickly, looking for our brother.

"Jeremy?!" She called out again. She stopped when she saw Stefan and I approaching her.

"What happened? Where's Jeremy?" I asked hurriedly.

"Isobel. Isobel took him." She gasped out, leaning against Stefan's side.

"What do we do?" I asked, Elena shook her head, not knowing the answer to my question.

…

"Bonnie?" Elena suggested.

"What would Bonnie do?" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, resting his hands on his hips.

"She could help. Find Jeremy or she…" Elena trailed off.

"She could what?" I jumped at the possibility of getting Jeremy home safe.

"She could unspell it?" Elena suggested.

"Would she do that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We'll have to ask." Stefan smiled. The three of us split up to track down Bonnie.

…

"Where is the device?" Bonnie held out her hand, expecting us to have the device.

"Damon, has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Bonnie nodded, agreeing with Stefan's comment.

"We'll go to him, I'll talk to him. He can't say no." I stepped forward, suggesting my idea to the group.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan shook his head.

"What if it's not? If Bonnie can unspell it there won't be an issue so Isobel and John won't be able to use it." Elena spoke confidently.

"No. Absolutely not!" Damon cried. We had gone from the school to the boarding house. As Stefan said, Damon wasn't happy about our request.

...

"Just hear us out…." Elena started.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon shouted.

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away." I reasoned. Elena nodded beside me.

"I don't trust her." Damon gestured to Bonnie who remained unfazed as she spoke.

"I can remove the original spell."

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena continued.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon argued. I sighed.

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan said to Damon, who turned to Bonnie.

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." Damon crossed his arms across his chest.

"I've been practicing." Damon tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." He took a step forward to Bonnie. Elena, Stefan and I took a step away from the situation, preparing for the argument that would most likely ensue.

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie challenged.

"What?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Name a book, any book." Bonnie gestured to the vast bookcase that was behind her.

"Name a book... how about ' _Call of the_ _W_ _il_ _d_ ' by Jack London?"

I watched as Bonnie turned on her heel to face the bookshelf. I jumped, startled when a book flew from the shelf and into Damon's arms.

"Jack London. Great parlor trick." Damon looked unimpressed. He dropped the book onto the side table.

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" Elena cried, she was obviously frustrated with Damon.

Damon ignored her and turned to Bonnie.

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon narrowed his eyes again.

"You're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie agreed.

I turned toward Stefan and Elena, sighing. Elena's hard look softened and she stepped forward.

"But you can trust us." She said. Damon turned to face her, looking between her and me. He shook his head and held out his hand, offering us the small device in the palm of his hand.

"Thank you." I smiled and stepped forwards, moving to his side.

Elena turned on her heel and held out her hand to Bonnie, giving her the device so that she could unspell it. Bonnie sighed and walked to the table by the fireplace, opening up Emily's grimoire before starting the spell.

The sound of Bonnie closing the grimoire startled me, I looked up to see her finished.

"Done." Bonnie handed the device to Elena before she turned and walked out of the drawing room.

"Great, now what?" Damon asked, furrowing his eyebrows and resting one hand on his hip.

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena stated. My eyes widened and I turned to face her.

"We do?"

"Yep." Elena nodded. If she was scared, it wasn't showing on her face.

"Where?" Stefan approached us, taking the device Elena offered him and turning it in his hand once.

"The town square." Elena replied, reaching down to retrieve her jacket before turning to walk out of the room.

...

"Where is the device?" I heard Isobel behind me, I whirled around, startled.

"Where is our brother?" I spat back. Isobel looked at me, her eyes narrowing.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel blatantly disregarded my question before continuing.

"Where is our brother?" Elena tried again.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" A smirk appeared on Isobel's face as two vampires walked up behind us. I smirked.

"Did you really think that we came alone?" As promised, Stefan and Damon walked up behind Isobel. Isobel turned to look at them before sighing heavily and turning back to face my sister and me.

"For god sakes, call home."

"What?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows, obviously confused.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Elena looked at me, the uncertainty evident on her face. I nodded and she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled before holding the phone to her ear.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" I sighed happily when I heard what Elena said, _he's safe._

"We'll be home soon, alright?" Elena smiled and nodded before ending the call.

"He's okay." She assured me, I grinned and turned back to Isobel, my grin faulting.

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena grimaced, an uncertain look of hatred crossing her face.

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel looked bored as she spoke.

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to us?" I questioned. Isobel rolled her eyes and turned to face me.

"Because he's in love with you." She stated.

Elena looked down at the device in her hand before she reached over, offering it to Isobel.

"Thank you." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"For what?" Isobel looked confused as she put the device into her coat pocket.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Elena said to her. I smiled and reached for my sister's hand.

"Goodbye. As long as each of you have a Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine." She looked Elena up and down as she said the last part of her sentence.

Elena and I walked back over to where Stefan and Damon were standing. When we turned back around, Isobel and her minions were long gone. Elena went to hug Stefan and I did the same with Damon.

…

When Elena and I got home, Jeremy was pissed.

"Jeremy, we have to talk about all this." Elena plead as we stood outside of Jeremy's bedroom door.

"No, we really don't." Jeremy laughed.

"I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know." Elena tried to reason with him.

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it." He spat out.

"You read my journal?" Elena was completely shocked.

"And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki." Jeremy shook his head and turned, closing the door behind him, leaving Elena and I standing on the landing.

"Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. We just wanted to take away your pain. We're so sorry." I pushed his door open and walked into his bedroom as I spoke. He needed to know how sorry I was.

"Get out!" Jeremy fell onto his bed as he dismissed the conversation.

"No, Jeremy!" Elena shouted from behind me.

"Just get out. Please." Jeremy reached for his speaker remote and turned it up, loudly, effectively ending our conversation.

"Elena…" I muttered, reaching for her hand. She brushed away my hand and spun around to face Jeremy.

"Jer, I.." she started, only to be interrupted when Jeremy stood and slammed the door in her face.

"He'll never forgive us for this..." Elena put her head in her hands as she walked across the landing and into her bedroom. I sighed and followed, hoping she was wrong.

 _ **So, that's chapter 21! I really hope you liked it! Let me know what you think about me introducing Lexi into this for my second season! As always, please read and review, I love reading them!**_

 _ **One chapter to go guys, and it's one of my favourites!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Eleanor Gilbert**

 **Chapter 22 – Founder's Day**

 _ **I am back! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters I have up so far, I am looking forward to getting more up for you guys. I am so glad about the reviews I've been getting, I'm so glad you've been liking the chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **So, we're at the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story, I will be getting up season 2 as soon as possible!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the 16k views, I love you guys!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, except for my OC, I do not take credit for the plot lines.**_

 _ **I didn't get any responses about including Lexi in the story. I really want to, so I might introduce her in season 2 unless there are any objections.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Ellie POV**

"You look amazing! Caroline did such a good job with the theme this year!" I looked Elena up and down as she walked down the stairs. She looked stunning, but I'm sure she noticed the unease in my voice.

"Is something wrong?" Elena stepped forward, I knew she would realise something was wrong. She narrowed her eyebrows at me in confusion before a look of realisation crossed her face.

"Katherine?" she asked quietly, looking down at her dress.

"It's just weird that's all. The dress and the hair, it's just strange." I smiled, tying to reassure her. I knew I had failed when she smiled back, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Guys we have to move now! If we are going to be there on time we gotta go!" Jenna said hurriedly as she rushed down the stairs, a necklace and a hairbrush in her hand.

"Ouch, this dress hurts." Elena pulled at her corset as she walked out of the house and to the car.

…

"What time does the parade start?" I asked as I climbed out of the car. The town square was full of people, we had spent their last twenty minutes finding a place to leave the car.

"Carol said one." Jenna said, following suit and getting out of the car.

"Lets go and find your escort." I took Elena's hand and started to lead her through the crowd until either one of us spotted any sign of Stefan or Damon.

"There." I followed in the direction Elena had pointed in. There in the middle of the town square was Damon and Stefan, the latter being dressed in his predate attire.

Elena and I stopped walking when Stefan and Damon turned to face us, a look of surprise crossing each of their faces. Elena smiled and curtsied, picking up her dress before walking towards them.

"You okay, princess?" Damon questioned as I approached him. I smiled and took his hand. Elena did the same with Stefan, leaning into his side.

"Where are they going?" I turned and asked Damon when Elena and Stefan walked away from us.

"We think John is Elena's biological father." Damon said quickly. I turned on my heel to face him, _what?_

"You think what?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I turned to look at Elena, she was wearing the same expression.

"We're not 100 percent sure, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." He answered, I nodded.

"You alright?" I asked Elena when she and Stefan walked back over to Damon and I.

"Yep." She said quietly. It was blatantly obvious that she wasn't, she just needed some time to process the information.

"Jeremy!" I called when he walked past us, not looking in our direction once. He ignored me completely, continuing to walk towards his parade float. I looked at Elena and signed.

"It's about time we spoke to him Elena. He can't avoid us forever." She sighed heavily and nodded, taking my hand and following Jeremy in the direction he had disappeared in.

Jeremy! Wait up a second. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float." Elena complemented as we approached. Jeremy grimaced and turned to face us.

"Go away, guys." He brushed us off, walking past us and towards the growing crowd.

"Jeremy, come on! Please! We don't want it to be like this between us." I cried as we followed him.

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother." Jeremy spat back. He was more angry than Elena and I had first realised.

"Jer, please." Elena tried.

"Just don't! You can't fix this that easily. Something like this doesn't just get fixed." Jeremy looked between the two of us before he left.

"He can't hate us forever." I tried, Elena shook her head.

"He can." She muttered, waking towards the float Caroline and Matt were standing on.

…

"Can this not just be over already." Damon moaned as we watched the parade.

"Nobody made you come Damon."

"Well it just so happens that I'm not here for the parade, I'm here to spend some time with my girl. We haven't had much time without vampires and evil mothers getting in the way." He said, I laughed.

"Here they come!" I cheered when the Miss Mystic float passed by. Caroline was smiling wildly on the Miss Mystic pedestal. Elena looked happy to have Stefan at her side, she grinned and waved at me and rolled her eyes when she saw Damon smirking at my side.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Bonnie when she passed us. She smiled and nodded her head before turning to walk away. She stopped, turning around to look at Damon.

"What do you want?" She asked brusquely.

"Just watching the parade." He answered. Bonnie shook her head and turned to leave again.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Away from him." She nodded her head at Damon. I looked down and sighed.

"I wanna say something to you." I looked up quickly and clutched Damons arm, praying he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Just leave me alone!" Bonnie cried.

"Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so... thank you." I looked up at Damon as a tight lipped smile appeared on his face.

"I did it for Elena and Ellie." Bonnie clarified, she looked confused at Damons sincerity.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And... I owe you." Another tight smile appeared on Damons face as he and bonnie looked at each other for a moment.

"Enjoy the parade." Bonnie nodded quickly and turned to leave.

"That was very… nice." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him.

"Meh." He brushed it off and looked away from me, towards the oncoming floats.

…

The parade was wonderful. There was a perfect contrast between the sun beating down on us and the atmosphere in the town square.

"Have fun?" I asked Stefan as I approached him. He was standing at the bar, waiting for Elena to return. Soon after the parade she had disappeared to the school to change out of her dress.

"I did. Although it was odd dressing like that." He laughed, and I laughed with him.

"I'm sure it was." I smiled and ordered a drink when the bartender approached.

"Come on." I tugged on Stefan's arm to make him stand up when I saw Elena and Damon talking in the middle of the grill.

"Don't make me regret being your friend, okay?" I heard Elena ask as we walked up to them. Damon nodded and smiled, reaching for my hand when I walked to his side.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"It will be once I've spoken to our brother." Elena replied, pointing to where Jeremy was sitting.

"I don't believe that we can't fix this." Elena started, Jeremy scoffed and shook to leave.

"Okay, we lied, we we're wrong. But you're our brother, Jer, and we love you, and we all have to fix this." I continued, Jeremy continued to walk away, naturally Elena and I followed.

"We're your sisters, Jer. What can we do?" Elena pleaded. Jeremy stopped suddenly and turned to face us.

"Sisters? You can go to hell." He spat out, leaving me and Elena stunned. I looked after my brother, tears streaming down my face as he brushed past Damon on the way out of the grill. Damon took one look at my face and turned and walked after him.

…

"I've been trying to find you! Where were you? What did you say to Jeremy?" I asked Damon hurriedly as I approached him.

"Around. I told him he was a punk and to stop blaming you and your sister, Stefan helped." He answered and I nodded, reaching for his hand.

"Let's go and find a good place to watch the fireworks?" I suggested, Damon nodded and turned to walk towards the podium. I was shocked to see who was standing behind him. _Anna._

"You're still around?" Damon grimaced.

"There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." She muttered, looking around the square warily.

"How do you know this?" I asked quickly.

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead." I gasped.

"When is this supposed to happen?" Damon asked, squeezing my hand when my heartbeat quickened.

"When the firework start." Anna and Damon looked between each other for an uncomfortable length of time.

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." He said flatly.

"Then we can't be here!" Anna panicked.

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." I said, Anna's expression remained the same.

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die." She muttered darkly.

"Where are they right now?" Damon questioned.

"They're already here, Damon." Anna answered before turning and walking in the direction of the grill.

"We need weapons. We need to find Ric." Damon said to himself as we rushed through the crowd to find Alaric.

"Ric!" Damon called when he spotted Alaric speaking to a group of people on the edge of the square.

"Yeah?" Alaric turned to face Damon and I. Damon tugged on his arm and lead him away from the group of people.

"You keep those nifty little vampire weapons in your car?" Damon questioned quickly, looking around the square for anyone he recognised from the tomb.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" An expression of confusion crossed Alaric's face.

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two." Alaric look of confusion was replaced with a look of alarm.

"Yeah, got it." Alaric touched Damon's shoulder as he rushed away.

"Come on." Damon squeezed on my hand and we rushed across the road to where Elena and Stefan were walking. Damon took Elena's hand and continued to walk as normal.

"What are you doing?" Elena tried and failed to pull her hand away.

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less... tomb vamps are here. Founding families are the target. Get them out of here, now!" Damon let go of my hand and walked into the crowd, most likely to find Alaric.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan cried after him.

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." I saw Stefan sigh at is brothers response.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Stefan muttered, looking around the square on alert like Damon had been doing not two minutes before.

"Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere." Elena argued. I looked between Stefan and Elena. He was half way between pulling us to safety and getting Jeremy out of there too.

"Let's go find him, come on! We have to keep together." Stefan looked between Elena and I. We nodded and we started to tear through the crowd, looking for Jeremy.

"Where the hell is he?" I cried, my frustration evident.

"We will check one last place, the grill?" Elena suggested and I nodded, following her and Stefan towards the grill quickly.

We were half way across the road when the fireworks started, and then everything started to move in slow motion. Stefan fell to the ground, leaving Elena and I standing in confusion as he held his head in his hands.

"What do we do?" I asked as I knelt on the ground beside him, Elena followed suit, kneeling on his other side.

"Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?" Elena asked hurriedly as she ran her hand through stefans hair, trying to calm him.

"My head!" Stefan answered through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"My head!" Stefan gasped out. Stefan cried out again, as Elena and I sat there helpless.

"You'll be okay soon." Elena whispered as Stefan groaned in pain.

I looked up, noticing that the fireworks hadn't finished yet. My eyes widened when I saw deputy rushing in our direction, a needle in his hand.

"Elena, we need to get him out of here." I muttered, Elena looked up at me confused, but didn't argue. She moved to stand, as did I.

"Come on!" I heard Alaric behind me. He lifted one of Stefan's arms and Elena lifted the other, moving him down the stairs to hide him.

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped." Elena gasped as she fell to the ground beside Stefan to sit beside him.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain." Alaric answered, looking up the stairs every few seconds to make sure we hadn't been followed.

"What?" Elena narrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Alaric and I. After a long pause I realised what they were doing.

"They're rounding up the vampires." I answered grimly.

"Damon? Where is he?" I turned to face Alaric. He shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since we spoke earlier." I nodded and moved to take off up the stairs.

"Ellie! Where are you going?" Elena cried as I ran up the stairs.

"To find him." I answered blatantly.

"Ellie wait! We can go together, Stefan can help us. Having someone with his strength in this Is definitely a plus and…" Elena rambled and I softened, moving to her side. Whenever she was nervous or scared, she would ramble on about anything and everything.

"He'll be fine. See." I gestured to Stefan who raised his head and looked up at Elena.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, the panic still not leaving her.

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped." Stefan ran his hand through Elena's hand and rested his hand on her cheek. She leant into it and let out a happy sigh.

"I saw at least five vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building." Alaric looked between Elena and I.

"It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be." Stefan started.

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." Elena argued.

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric reasoned.

"She did, we saw her do it!" Elena jumped to her friends defence.

"No, no, no, he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires." Stefan tried, Elena shook her head adamantly.

"So we could protect you."

"And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon?" Stefan looked between Elena, Alaric and I.

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me go after him and Ric hasn't seen him since the fireworks started." Stefan nodded and moved to stand.

"Can you get Jeremy, take him home? Ellie too?" Elena asked Ric, he nodded.

"Of course."

"I'm coming with you." I argued. Elena nodded and took my hand, leading me away.

"Let's go."

"What is John up to?" I muttered to myself as we rushed over to my Dad's old building. I almost walked into the back of Elena when she and Stefan stopped.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire." Stefan panicked, tugging on Elena's hand.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"The building's on fire!" We rushed over to the building, John was standing smugly in front of it, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Where is Damon?" I asked through my teeth. John turned to face me, a smirk on his face.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon." My anger spiked and I stepped towards him.

"You are out of your mind!" I yelled.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Ellie." John replied condescendingly.

I turned to speak with Stefan and Elena pleadingly. Stefan was looking between John and the building.

"Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." John said threateningly. Stefan turned back to Elena and I.

"You know the building well, is there another way in?"

"Utility door, there's one around the side." Stefan nodded and took off in the direction Elena sent him in. Elena and I moved to run after him, but John caught us.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." He warned. I glared, his grip on my arm tightened.

"I'm asking you not to."

"That doesn't mean anything to me." John brushed off Elena's plea.

"As my father, it should." Elena said through gritted teeth.

There was a long awkward pause before anyone spoke, but John's grip on my arm didn't falter.

"You know." John stated, although his composure remained.

"I wasn't sure, now I am." She answered before tearing herself from John's grip and taking my hand, running in the direction Stefan had ran in before John could object.

"Stefan!" Elena cried as we ran towards the service door.

"Elena, you can't go in there!" I stopped when I heard Bonnie speak.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Bonnie looked between Elena and I. I remained impassive, I wasn't sure I could forgive her. When I moved to run into the building Bonnie caught my arm as well as Elena's, before she started to chant.

"Bonnie, we've got to get in there!" I cried, Bonnie ignored my plea and continued to chant.

"Bonnie... Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?" Bonnie staggered backwards, a faraway expression on her face. I jumped when there was a bang behind me, I heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards Stefan and Damon as they staggered out of the building.

"Oh, my god!" Elena gasped as she moved to Stefan's side.

…

"Have you seen Damon?" I asked as I approached Stefan and Elena. After the fire broke out and the fire trucks arrived, everyone had been ushered into the grill.

"No, not since the fire. They said it was caused my faulty wiring, by the way." Elena said, I nodded.

"Jenna called, Jeremy's home, I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him. You coming with?" She turned to me, I smiled to Stefan before following her out of the door.

…

"Well where is it?" I asked as I walked into Alaric's classroom. There was no sign of any dresses or any bags.

"I left…" Elena trailed off when she realised her things were gone.

"Do you think someone has taken them?" Elena shrugged and we left, Elena saying we would go back and look in the morning.

…

Elena's phone rang as we walked up the porch steps back home.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"No I'm home now. We couldn't find my dress or anything, we will go back tomorrow." She replied to his question.

"We looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. We're just gonna check on Jeremy before we go to the hospital to see Caroline. Can you meet us there? Okay. I love you Stefan." She took the phone away from her ear and ended the call.

"Come on, it's cold out here." Elena mothered as she ushered me into the house.

"Jeremy?! Are you up?" Elena shouted at the bottom of the staircase. We got no response. I jumped when I heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Is Jenna here?" I asked quietly, she shook her head.

I jumped again when I heard another noise. I looked at Elena alarmed as we made our way into the kitchen slowly.

 _ **So, that's chapter 22! I really hope you liked it! Let me know what you think about me introducing Lexi into this for my second season! As always, please read and review, I love reading them!**_

 _ **I will be back with the second season for you guys as soon as I can! Thank you so much for all of your support throughout this whole story, I love you guys.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	23. Authors Note

**Hi guys! A lot of you said you wanted to know when Eleanor Gilbert Season 2 was up! Well, it is! I have just uploaded the first chapter.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you're thinking!**

 **As always, lots of love,**

 **Louisaxo**


End file.
